The Fracas
by skyrans
Summary: "Kau bersumpah kau mencintaiku!", "Seorang putri sepertimu memang seharusnya berakhir bersama seorang pangeran.", "Hanya pernikahan antar bangsawan yang diberkahi.". ;SasuHina ;Medieval!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;Rated M for reasons ;Mind to RnR? ;summary edited ;EPILOG UP GUUUYYYSS
1. Chapter 1

Bayangan kastil megah berlatarkan pegunungan malam itu hanya tersinari oleh sinar redup bintang-bintang. Sekelilingnya tampak gagah menara-menara dengan puncak menantang langit dibangun dengan jarak yang tepat sangat diperhitungkan. Benteng-benteng dan perkemahan prajurit terlihat sangat jelas bahkan dari jarang yang luar biasa jauhnya. Istana utama dibangun dengan begitu agungnya di puncak bukit secara strategis untuk alasan yang begitu jelas, bukan hanya agar orang-orang dapat menikmati keindahannya dari jauh, namun juga untuk mempertajam mata pengawasan terhadap kota-kota di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana situasinya?"

Kuda yang Sasuke tunggangi berjingkrak, membuat tangannya seketika membelai leher kuda itu untuk menenangkannya. "Kita akan sampai di wilayah Hyuuga saat matahari terbit."

"Haruskah aku informasikan kepada Yang Mulia?" tanya salah satu prajurit.

"Ya," Sasuke mengunci pandangannya terhadap gambaran nyata istana megah milik musuh tanah airnya. Di dalam kepalanya bertanya-tanya soal petualangan apa yang kiranya telah menunggu mereka—menunggunya—disana. "Hey.. hey.." ia menepuk leher Kiruma saat kuda itu kembali kehilangan kendali, "tenanglah," bisiknya seakan kudanya itu dapat mengerti titahnya. Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mempelajari pemandangan area kerajaan di hadapannya. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia menjejakkan kaki di tanah kerajaan itu.

Tumbuh dengan prinsip untuk memandang kerajaan lain sebagai musuh membuatnya selalu waspada. Hari-hari mudanya yang berisi pelatihan oleh sang ayah telah membentuk tekad dasar dalam dirinya untuk melindungi Miroku besera Raja dan keturunannya.

Peperangan yang dimulai hampir sekitar seratus tahun antara Miroku dan Hyuuga berdampak besar terhadap keduanya. Meski satu abad hampir lewat, rasa dengki dan kebencian masih tercium hingga sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggilan dari Sang Raja—Ratu—membuatnya melompat seketika dari punggung Kiruma untuk menghadap Ratunya yang masih duduk tegak di atas kuda putih. "Kau tidak istirahat? Aku yakin Kiruma juga membutuhkannya," tatapan Sang Ratu kini terarah pada kuda cokelat di samping Sasuke.

Senyum penuh rasa hormat terbentuk di bibir Sasuke, "aku tidak tertidur saat Ratuku beristirahat."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas," Sang Ratu membalas senyuman itu. "Kita mungkin berada di tanah musuh, namun kita disini untuk perundingan damai. Jangan terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Namun telah menjadi tugasku untuk memastikan keselamatan Anda. Dan aku takkan berhenti sebelum tugasku benar-benar selesai, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang."

"Kau memang bocah keras kepala," Sang Ratu menanggapi.

Sasuke menahan ekspresinya agar tak berubah. Bocah? Bagaimana bisa seorang Ratu yang tak lebih 5 tahun lebih tua darinya terus memanggilnya bocah. "Anda harus istirahat, Yang Mulia. Kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Kedua ujung bibir Sang Ratu terangkat, membentuk lengkung kecil, "jangan terlalu serius setiap waktu, Sasuke. Sebelumnya kita berteman, kan?"

Sasuke masih berusaha membuat Kiruma tenang dengan mengelus lehernya. "Waktu berlalu, sekarang kita menjalaninya dengan siapa diri kita sekarang," ungkapnya tegas namun masih diselimuti perasaan hormat kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau benar," timpal Sang Ratu lembut. "Setidaknya, berikan Kiruma sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat jika kau tidak membutuhkannya," ia mengarahkan kudanya ke arah tenda yang telah dibuat.

Sasuke menatap punggung Yang Mulia-nya. Rambut panjang pirangnya yang diikat seperti ekor kuda bergerak-gerak. Masih merupakan pemandangan yang sulit melihat baju ksatria dengan pedang di pinggangnya menggantikan gaun indah yang seharusnya memancarkan keanggunan si pemilik tubuh.

Shion. Ia lah seorang gadis yang tumbuh sebagai satu-satunya pewaris tahta Miroku. Gadis yang tumbuh bersama dengannya. Sebagai seorang gadis, ia juga dituntut untuk menjadi seorang petarung. Kini ia dapat memainkan pedang dan perisainya di area tempur seperti halnya wanita pada yang memainkan pisaunya di dapur.

Sasuke sudah mengenalnya sejak awal ia menginjakkan kaki di istana Miroku. Ayah Sasuke juga salah satu pelatih seni tempur Shion. Sasuke bahkan sering diminta untuk menjadi lawan bertarung Shion saat latihan-latihan tertentu. Tentu saja Shion tak pernah sanggup mengalahkan Sasuke dalam duel, namun seiring waktu berjalan, Sasuke mulai memberikan kesempatan untuk Shion mengalahkannya. Sikap mengalah itu tak hanya karena perasaan tanggung jawab dan hormatnya karena Shion merupakan putri mahkota, namun juga atas rasa sayangnya karena Shion merupakan temannya.

Hari-hari itu adalah masa lalu. Hari dimana Raja Miroku sebelumnya, ayahanda Shion, mengeluarkan volume nafas terakhirnya menjadi titik yang menuntun mereka ke jalan yang baru. Kini Sasuke bersanding dengan ayahnya memimpin militer Miroku dan memastikan keselamatan kerajaan dan Ratu baru mereka. Dan Shion, dengan segala bekal yang ia terima sejak kecil berusaha tumbuh menjadi pemimpin ideal. Usia dan gender tak membuat Shion dipandang lemah sebagai sosok pemimpin, malah berkatnyalah perundingan damai antara Miroku dan Hyuuga dapat terlaksana untuk menghentikan perang dingin antar keduanya.

Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Hyuuga. Setelah semua pertempuran dan blokade yang terjadi, pada akhirnya Miroku akan bekerjasama dengan Hyuuga. Entah mengapa fakta itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa perjalanan kali ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. Sesuatu yang besar pasti telah menunggunya disana.

..

...

..

Kicau burung tanpa interval tetap mengisi suasana bagai petikan harpa surga. Hinata menerawang sinar matahari yang menembus kristal kaca jendela, meninggalkan jejak garis dan corak abstrak di permukaan ranjang atas hasil pembiasannya. Hinata duduk tanpa gerakan di atas ranjangnya, dunia menghilang saat ia terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Cinta merupakan bagian dari kehidupan, namun hati akan selamanya tertusuk oleh pisau yang dibawanya. Cinta hanya akan datang untuk merampas lalu pergi berlalu. Takkan ada kepedulian untukmu kecuali jika kau mati. Cinta merupakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari awal hingga akhirnya. Keyakinan Hinata mengatakan ia takkan pernah merasakan cinta yang selalu mereka definisikan.

Ia bukanlah petarung handal. Tak juga membawa bakat sebagai pemimpin yang cakap. Satu-satunya fungsinya sebagai putri raja di Hyuuga hanyalah sebagai tropi. Pada dasarnya ia memang tidak dididik sebagai pemimpin seperti kakaknya. Hinata lebih tenggelam dalam tata krama, mereka bilang itu dibutuhkan seorang putri kerajaan untuk menarik perhatian para pangeran di masa mendatang.

"Apa ada yang lainnya yang Anda butuhkan lagi, Yang Mulia?" tanya satu pelayan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "tidak, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Hari ini pemimpin dari Uzumaki dan Miroku akan tiba. Hinata tak terlalu ambil pusing memikirkan orang-orang dari Miroku. Namun ia mencemaskan kedatangan pangeran dari Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, membayangkan hidup yang mungkin akan ia miliki bersama Pangeran Naruto. Dimatanya, tak seincipun dari seorang Naruto yang memancarkan pesona. Ia hanya salah satu bangsawan yang tak pernah bisa mengistirahatkan bola matanya terhadap wanita.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka secara tiba-tiba, "Hinata!" suara Neji, Sang Kakak, cukup mengagetkannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak memiliki izin untuk masuk ke kamarku," jawabnya dengan nada suara gusar yang mungkin tak disadarinya.

"Aku tidak peduli," Neji mengangkat bahu, "ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah sam—" Neji menghentikan gerakan bibirnya, menahan suaranya keluar saat suara terompet terdengar. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata dan Neji saling menatap tanpa arti. "Mereka tiba," kepalan Neji menguat, menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai bergerak melangkah kasar lebih masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata, menuju balkon sedangkan Hinata dalam diam mengikutinya di belakang.

Dari atas balkonnya, Hinata dapat melihat bendera dan panji-panji Miroku masuk ke area istananya. Raja dan Pangeran Uzumaki kelihatannya belum sampai. Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Ayo," lagi-lagi Neji mengagetkannya, kali ini kakaknya itu tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke luar kamar.

..

 _to be continued..._

 ** _First timer for posting on ffn, but the story published already on my facebook acc._**

 ** _Review are gladly welcomed._**

 ** _See ya in next chap..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA!**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berapa lama mereka akan menetap disini, Kak?" tanya Hinata selagi menapakkan langkahnya mengikuti Neji, membawa tubuh mereka menuju ruang singasana. Merupakan sesuatu yang diluar batasannya untuk mengimbangi langkah cepat Neji, Hinata perlu bergegas mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tiga bulan, mungkin? Kita perlu menunggu kehadiran seluruh perwakilan dari tujuh kerajaan. Termasuk juga untuk mendapat persetujuan dari masing-masing pihak. Prosesnya akan sangat panjang dan menjemukan," Neji mengambil nafas setelah jawaban panjang yang ia utarakan penuh degan nada jengkelnya, "tapi semua akan baik-baik saja, kunjungan mereka kemari bisa dipersingkat jika perundingan ini berjalan mulus tanpa ada adu kepala," lanjutnya tanpa sedikitpun memperlambat lanagkah. "Pertama-tama yang kita perlukan adalah kehadiran Raja dan Pangeran Uzumaki."

"Demi Tuhan, aku harap mereka tak akan pernah tiba," air wajah Hinata mendadak berubah mendengar dua kata terakhir yang Neji ucapkan.

Neji memperlambat langkahnya dan memutar kepala untuk melihat wajah jengkel Hinata. "Begitu bencinya kau terhadap calon suamimu? Apa yang menjadi masalah? Kau benar-benar terlihat tidak menginginkan pertemuan dengan tunanganmu itu."

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, Kak. Kau jelas menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku memang tak tertarik kepada pria itu."

Membebaskan tawa kecilnya, pandangan Neji kembali lurus mengikuti lorong utama sebelum memasuki ruang singasana, tak menghiraukan bungkukan pelayan dan pengawal yang sepanjang jalan dilewatinya.

"Kau tetap berkewajiban untuk menuruti aturan. Kau harus tetap menghormatinya saat mereka disini. Jangan membuat ayah kecewa," gumam Neji tanpa melirik ke lawan bicaranya.

"Itulah intinya. Kau tahu aku tak mernah melakukan apapun yang tidak boleh aku lakukan."

Mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan dua pintu kembar super besar dan tinggi dengan berbagai lekak-lekuk ukiran terpatri. Neji berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Sang Adik sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di kening Hinata.

"Jangan merisaukan hal ini. Aku akan memastikan Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku juga akan mengawasimu, memastikanmu dalam keadaan yang baik sampai pernikahanmu nanti."

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang namun pelan dan menganggukkan kepala. Dalam hatinya, ia meragukan perkataan Neji, ia tak yakin kakaknya itu akan benar-benar masuk dalam urusan pernikahannya. Semua hal yang Neji ketahui adalah tentang kerajaan, kepemimpinan dan kekuasaan untuk memegang kendali militer mereka. "Aku memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, kan?"

"Hampir seluruh bangsawan seperti kita terlahir tanpa pilihan. Kita hanya berhak atas apa yang kita terima," Neji menyeringai, tangannya perlahan mengangkat dagu Hinata. "Tetaplah terlihat berwibawa meskipun kau seorang wanita, kita akan menghadapi musuh kita."

Hinata tak pernah mengerti mengapa kerajaan Miroku akhirnya memutuskan untuk meluruskan perselisihan dengan kerajaannya. Namun Neji sendiri terlihat tak terlalu mendukung pemikiran tentang kerjasama yang akan terjadi antara dua kerajaan ini. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap memiliki harapan agar kedua kerajaan ini dapat meluruskan hubungannya dan memberikan kedamaian kepada masing-masing pihak.

Saat pengawal membuka pintu besar itu, Hinata dengan jelas dapat melihat jajaran kursi di seberang sana. Hampir semua kursi terisi oleh menteri-menteri dengan Raja dan Ratu menduduki singasana yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah jajaran itu. Hanya dua kursi kosong, keduanya mengapit singasana Raja dan Ratu, milik Neji dan Hinata.

"Putra dan Putriku," Sang Ratu berdiri, membuka kedua tangannya dan berjalan meraih Neji terlebih dahulu yang memang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Hinata.

"Ibu," Neji memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi wanita paruh baya itu sebelum mengambil posisinya di samping kanan Raja sedangkan Ratu kini menyambut Hinata dan memberinya ciuman di pipi bersama pelukannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Sayang. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Hinata memberi anggukan pelan dilanjutkan senyuman kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu," lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Sang Ibu. Hinata mengirim tatapan hormat dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kepada Raja sebelum bergerak ke tempatnya di samping singasana Sang Ibu.

"Ayah, jika semua ini tak berjalan sesuai rencana, jangan katakan aku tak pernah memperingatkanmu," Neji berkata kepada Raja dengan rahang menguat.

"Putraku, aku memang mendengar bahwa Raja mereka masih sangat muda. Namun aku yakin ia memiliki pemikiran cukup dewasa untuk tak bermain-main dengan kita," jawab Sang Ayah dengan wibawa dan keyakinan penuh dalam suaranya.

Hinata mengetahui benar bagaimana sifat ayahnya. Seperti Neji, ia tahu ayahnya tak terlalu menyukai ide perdamaian ini, namun Hinata tak pernah menyuarakan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Seperti yang mereka katakan, politik bukanlah altar untuk kakinya jejaki. Hinata memikirkan tentang perseteruan Miroku dengan Hyuuga, setelah sekian lama kebencian tanpa keuntungan itu berlangsung, akhirnya seseorang berdiri melakukan hal yang benar untuk menghapuskannya.

Neji mengangkat tangan dan menyapukan jari-jari ke sela rambutnya, "aku penasaran pemimpin seperti apa dia?"

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kembali terbuka, suara terompet kembali terdengar menyambut hadirnya rombongan dengan wajah baru. Para menteri dan kepala pengawal bangkit dan melakukan kontak antara lutut kiri dengan lantai ruangan, kepala mereka tertunduk memberi penghormatan. Neji dan Hinata hanya berdiri dari singasananya sedangkan Raja dan Ratu masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Tiga orang berada di paling depan memimpin orang-orang di belakangnya dan Hinata cukup terkejut melihat sesosok wanita dengan kostum pengelana yang elegan, yang Hinata pikir merupakan pemimpin mereka, berdiri diantara dua orang. Hinata pernah mendengar bahwa Raja Miroku yang baru merupakan seorang wanita, namun yang membuatnya tercengang adalah bahwa Sang Raja—Ratu—terlihat masih sangat belia, bahkan mungkin lebih muda dari kakaknya.

Sang Ratu terlihat begitu berwibawa namun tak melepaskan sisi feminimnya sebagai seorang wanita. Hinata mempertanyakan bagaimana pemimpin sepertinya dapat menjadi pemimpin yang disegani? Namun sekali lagi, Hinata mengetahuinya dengan pasti, bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang berhak menilai seorang hanya dengan tiga detik tatapan.

Ratu Miroku diikuti beberapa pengawal di belakangnya dan dua orang di sisi kanan kirinya. Kedua orang yang ada di sisi-sisinya mengenakan kostum yang agak berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Hinata menebak mereka adalah pemimpin pasukannya. Keduanya berseragam lengkap, salah satu dari mereka juga terlihat masih muda, namun ialah yang memiliki mata paling tajam.

"Yang Mulia," sapa Ratu Miroku setelah berhenti di hadapan Raja dan Ratu Hyuuga. Ia perlahan membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya diikuti dengan gerakan orang-orang di belakangnya yang segera memberi hormat dengan cara yang sama seperti para menteri Hyuuga memberi penghormatan atas kedatangan mereka.

"Tegakkan tubuhmu, Ratu dari Miroku," balas ayah Hinata dengan suara penuh harga diri.

"Cukup memanggilku Shion, Yang Mulia," Shion kembali pada postur tegapnya. Setelah itu seua pengikutnya bersama dengan menteri Hyuuga kembali berdiri.

"Memang benar. Namun kau seorang pemimpin, itu artinya kau harus bertingkah seperti seharusnya pemimpin bertingkah, apa aku salah? Aku yakin ayahmu mengajari hal itu."

Hinata menyadari genggaman salah satu pengawal Ratu Shion, salah satu yang terlihat lebih muda itu, menguat di pangkal pedang yang ia gantungkan di sisi tubuhnya meski dengan kepala masih tertunduk saat Sang Ayah mengatakan hal itu. Hinata yakin, jika saja pedang itu terbuat dari kaca, tak perlu waktu lama untuk tangan besar pria itu menghancurkannya.

"Ayahku telah mengajarkanku untuk menghormati yang lebih tua, Yang Mulia," jawab Ratu Shion tenang dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Bisa kulihat hal itu," Sang Raja mengangguk. "Ini putraku Neji dan putriku Hinata."

Shion memberikan gerakan menunduk pelan terhadap keduanya. Neji masih dalam posisinya, berdiri dengan dagu yang masih terangkat sedangkan Hinata membalas Shion dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan panglima dari Miroku, Juugo Tenbin dan Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya dengan penjelasan menengokkan kepalanya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri saat memperkenalkan keduanya.

Panglima muda yang berada di sisi kanan Shion yang telah diperkenalkan sebagai Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mengirim tatapan terhadap Raja dan Ratu Hyuuga sebelum melempar tatapan ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang sejak tadi memang diam-diam menelitinya terkejut dengan pertemuan mata mereka, dengan cepat Hinata menggerakkan otot bola matanya sehingga pandangannya turun ke lantai.

"Bisa kulihat kau membawa pasukanmu," Neji tiba-tiba menyela dengan nada bicara alakadarnya, kakinya melangkah turun dari altar singasana mendekati Shion.

Tak seincipun kaki Shion mencoba bergerak menjauh, "prinsip pencegahan selalu berlaku, bukan begitu?" senyumnya.

"Jadi dari awal kau meragukan kesuksesan perundingan ini?" Neji kembali mengambil langkah mendekat, namun Sasuke maju menghalanginya sebelum Neji benar-benar meraih Sang Ratu.

"Sasuke, mundurlah," titah Shion dengan tatapan mata masih beradu dengan mata Neji.

Mematuhi perintah Sang Ratu, Sasuke mengurungkan apapun niatannya melangkah maju dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Aku datang kemari untuk alasan perdamaian," ucapan Shion begitu jelas dan cukup untuk didengar seluruh pasang telinga di ruangan itu. "Percayalah, hanya itu alasanku. Orang-orang yang memiliki pemikiran sebaliknya lebih baik menahan diri selama mengikuti prosesnya."

Hinata menyadari rahang kakaknya yang mengencang dan kepalannya yang ia simpan di sisi tubuhnya menguat, mungkin menahan emosi.

"Neji, cukup," suara Sang Ayah menghancurkan suasana dingin yang kedua bangsawan itu ciptakan, "Ratu Shion dan pasukannya adalah tamu kita sekarang," Raja bangkit dari singasananya. "Pelayanku akan menyediakan semua yang kau perlukan disini. Aku juga memastikan pasukanmu mendapat tempat tinggal yang layak. Beristirahatlah, dan pastikan kau hadir dalam jamuan makan malam sebelum perundingan."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," Shion memberi penghormatan terakhir sebelum berbalik melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Kedua panglima Miroku mulai mengikuti gerakan Ratu mereka.

"Wow," suara Neji menghentikan mereka bahkan sebelum mereka benar-benar mengambil langkah, "kau benar-benar masih sangat muda untuk menjadi panglima, aku terkesan," ucapan Neji sangat jelas menjurus kepada Sasuke, seringaian menghiasi wajah bangsawannya. Meskipun ia mengatakannya, namun tak sedikitpun nada terkesan terdengar pada kalimatnya.

"Neji, kubilang cukup!" potong ayahnya.

Neji mengangguk, ia mengambil satu detik waktunya untuk menatap Shion sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke, "kau sebaiknya terus memasang mata pada Ratumu."

"Aku masih lebih dari sanggup untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, Pangeran Neji," Shion menyerongkan tubuhnya sehingga putaran kepalanya cukup untuk menangkap sosok Neji.

"Aku hanya memberi saran, Yang Mulia."

Dengan itu, Shion kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan. Hinata diam berdiri melihat kerumunan Miroku mulai bergerak mengikuti Ratunya. Matanya kembali mengintai, mencuri gambaran Sasuke yang lagi-lagi, secara kebetulan kembali melemparnya tatapan tajam, membuat Hinata terkejut dalam diamnya.

"Apa kau pikir mengancam tamu seperti itu adalah tindakan yang bijak?" Hinata mulai bersuara saat ruangan itu hanya terisi oleh keluarga kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Tamu? Mereka musuh kita, Hinata. Dan bocah Shion itu, ya Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar berpikir dia cocok menjadi seorang Ratu?" balas Neji.

"Dalam menghadapi sesuatu terkadang berpikir lebih dibutuhkan ketimbang terus berbicara."

"Dengar, semua ini bukanlah apa-apa kecuali sebuah permainan. Tak sedikitpun aku dapat menerawang kesuksesan atas perundingan dengannya," nada bicara Neji mulai diselimuti keseriusan yang kental.

"Hinata, diamlah," potong Sang Ayah. "Kakakmu tahu betul apa yang ia lakukan. Kembali ke kamarmu. Raja dan Pangeran Uzumaki akan tiba sebentar lagi, aku tidak ingin kau mencampuri politik untuk beberapa waktu ini."

Hinata tertunduk, ia menggertakkan giginya saat mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sang Ayah, " Baik, Ayah."

Hyuuga juga merupakan kerajaannya, rumahnya. Namun tidak, disini, ia ada hanya untuk dijual kepada raja lain.

..

...

..

"Juugo, apa kau mendengarnya tadi? Kau benar-benar harus melihatnya, Kiba!" Sasuke mengumpat di hadapan teman-temannya, tangannya melempar belati dengan keras membuatnya jatuh dan menancap di tanah tepat disamping kaki Kiruma, mengakibatkan kuda itu berjingkrak terkejut

"Tenanglah," ucap Juugo tanpa mengambil gerakan menenangkan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tengah kerumunan prajurit yang datang bersamanya.

"Kau bertemu dengan Pangeran?" Kiba bertanya sambil mengikat kudanya pada tiang yang telah disediakan di kandang yang telah Hyuuga sediakan untuk kuda-kuda para Miroku.

"Oh, tentu saja. Sunggu, dia babi terangkuh yang pernah kutemui," Sasuke menyerahkan tali kendali Kiruma kepada pengurus kuda sebelum menghadap Kiba.

"Apa dia salah satu lelaki dengan penyakit obesitas?" tanya Kiba.

"Uhh... tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia... rata-rata," Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dada dengan tatapan mata jauh menembus udara Hyuuga.

"Dan kini kau memanggilnya babi?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, pandangannya tak melepas langit tanpa awan di atasnya. Sangat biru, seakan dengan menatapnya cukup untuk memberinya rasa kenyang untuk hidup selamanya. Meskipun pertemuan dengan putra sulung Hyuuga tak membekaskan kesan baik terhadapnya, namun hatinya bekerja diluar normal mengingat sosok putri yang mereka miliki.

"Bagaimana mereka?" suara Kiba membawanya kembali menjejak bumi menghadapi situasi nyata. Sasuke menggeleng sebagai awal respon.

"Maksudmu keluarga kerajaan ini? Dengan Si Keras Kepala itu, aku yakin ini semua tidak akan mudah," jawabnya. Meskipun terdengar nada jengkel pada jawabannya tentang keluarga kerajaan, Sasuke menaruh sedikit rasa penasaran terhadap Purti Hyuuga. Sesuatu dalam dirinya meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu terlihat memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan kakaknya.

"Sasuke!" panggilan Juugo memaksa Sasuke dan Kiba mengakhiri obrolan mereka. " Berikan perintah untuk membawa masuk dan mengatur barang-barang bawaan kita di ruangan yang telah disediakan, kemudian pastikan Ratu Shion benar-benar diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya disini."

"Baiklah."

"Kalian harus ingat satu hal," suara Juugo kini tak hanya keluar untuk Sasuke dengar, namun untuk seluruh pasukan Miroku disana. "Kita berada di teritorial musuh. Meskipun Ratu tak memberi perintah untuk berjaga, kita harus tetap memberikan perhatian penuh. Cukup jelas?!"

..

 **to be continued...**

 _.._

 ** _Throwing a very big thank you for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story. It's beyond my expectation really hheheyyy_**

 ** _How's this chapter? Your reviews, critics, suggests are (still and always) gladly welcomed._**

 ** _Thanks and see ya in next chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bentrok antara sepatu dan lantai mamer yang diciptakan oleh langkah kaki Sasuke menggema tanpa pilihan di sepanjang koridor memecah udara hening yang menyelingkup di sana. Sambil terus melangkah, Sasuke dapat merasakan bau antara kecemasan dan harga diri menyatu dengan udara yang tenang, menemani lukisan, ornamen dan penghias lain yang terpajang di dalam kastil yang sekarang ia tempati.

Sesuatu dari kastil ini mengingatkannya terhadap kastil Miroku dimana ia biasa menyelinap untuk bermain-main dengan para juru masak kerajaan dengan mencuri beberapa hidangan penutup saat ia masih seorang bocah, dan dimana ia berdiri untuk melindungi tempat itu saat beranjak dewasa.

Jantungnya berdetak sedikit di atas kecepatan normal saat raganya semakin mendekati tangga spiral. Tangga itu terlihat seperti tak berujung dengan ruang tanpa caranya pada terusannya. Sejenak Sasuke berhenti barang untuk mengagumi ketinggiannya.

Sasuke hanya mencemaskan tentang Shion. Bagaimana bisa seorang ratu sepertinya seperti tak peduli dirinya berkeliaran dalam wilayah musuh?

Seorang pelayan berhenti saat melihat Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju lantai ketiga. Geriknya antara terkesima dan gelisah sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan minggir, membuka jalan sepenuhnya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya tanpa tambahan ekspresi ke tempat singgah Shion.

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cukup menjengkelkan. Juugo bertindak sedikit terlalu agresif dan terus menerus menunjuk setiap orang untuk melakukan apapun sebelum menudingkan jarinya ke arah Sasuke atas perintah untuk mengetahui keadaan ratu mereka. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke menginginkan perundingan perdamaian itu berakhir secepatnya sehingga mereka dapat segera kembali ke Miroku.

Berhenti sejenak di hadapan pintu besar dengan dua penjaga menghalanginya, Sasuke cukup menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga keduanya memberi izin dan membiarkannya masuk. Dua langkah dari ambang pintu, Sasuke dapat segera melihat Shion, berdiri menghadap jendela besar dengan kaca lebar yang meneruskan cahaya hingga jatuh pada bayangan anak-anak bukit kebanggaan Hyuuga. Sinar pagi menyerang wajahnya, memberikan profil yang begitu indah dari wujud yang telah sempurna.

"Yang Mulia."

Shion berbalik untuk menemui sumber perusak pagi heningnya, "Hanya kau dan aku sekarang, kau tahu kau bisa memanggil namaku."

Sasuke masih di sana, dua langkah dari ambang pintu masuk yang kini tertutup, beberapa kaki jauhnya dari Shion, "Bagaimana perundingan tadi malam berjalan, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau selalu seperti itu," gumam Shion sebagai respon atas usaha pengalihan pembicaraan Sasuke, "keras kepala."

"Pertemuannya?"

"Jadwalnya dimundurkan," jawab Shion akhirnya, "Perwakilan dari Uzumaki belum menampakkan dirinya, mungkin sesuatu menghambat perjalanan mereka."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "apa itu menunjukkan Anda akan lebih lama tinggal disini?"

Shion tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa anda yakin tawaran Anda akan berhasil?" Sasuke menyuarakan pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya sejak berita perundingan itu baru merupakan sebuah wacana.

"Apa kau meragukaanku?" Shion mengambil langkah untuk melipat jaraknya dengan Sasuke. "Kita membutuhkan semua ini, Sasuke. Aku harus memastikan Miroku benar-benar terbebas dari teror atau ancaman apapun. Dan hanya perdamaianlah yang dapat membumihanguskan kesengitan ini."

"Cara mereka memperlakukan Anda membuat darahku mendidih," gumaman Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas dan tajam.

"Kau hanya perlu menggertakkan gigimu, menggigit bibirmu, mengencangkan kepalanmu untuk menahannya. Mereka akan melihat apa tujuanku pada akhirnya nanti."

"Jika itu memang keputusan Anda, aku akan mengikutinya."

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mempercayaiku sepenuhnya."

"Aku mempercayai Anda, Yang Mulia," jawab Sasuke. Matanya kini melekat pada lantai setelah melihat seisi ruangan. "Dimana pelayan Anda?"

"Aku memerintahkan mereka untuk keluar."

Sasuke kembali mengambil tarikan nafas panjang, "ini bukan Miroku, Yang Mulia. Pastikan sedikitnya satu orang untuk menjaga Anda."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana jika kau yang menjagaku?"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika Anda memerintahkannya padaku."

"Sasuke," Shion terus memotong jarak tantara mereka, tangan kanannya terangkat berniat meraih Sasuke. Namun Sasuke cukup cepat untuk mengambil langkah mundur sebelum tangan itu menyentuhnya.

"Kau adalah seorang ratu," suara Sasuke terdengar, kali ini formalitas tak begitu dijunjungnya.

"Dan kau adalah temanku," balas Shion.

"Tidak lagi. Aku adalah prajurit. Aku adalah pelindungmu. Semuanya akan lebih baik jika kita melakoni peran yang dilimpahkan kepada kita."

Air muka Shion berubah namun ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap jendela, membelakangi Sasuke. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sasuke memberi satu kali anggukan yang tak dapat Shion lihat dan berbalik meraih pintu. Bukan niatnya menghapus pertemanan mereka, namun tak ada satupun kebenaran untuk seorang bangsawan mengsejajarkan diri mereka dengan bersahabat dengan pelayan-pelayannya.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti di tengah lorong saat matanya menemukan bayangan sosok Putri Hyuuga berjalan melawan arah yang ia tuju dalam lorong yang sama. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneguk liurnya sendiri atas alasan yang masih samar. Sasuke mengetahui Putri Hyuuga mulai menyadari keberadaannya saat sepasang mata keperakan itu tiba-tiba terhubung dengan iris kelamnya.

Rambut panjangnya yang terlihat hitam di bawah sinar temaram kini terurai manis, tak digulung anggun seperti saat pertama Sasuke melihatnya. Kini Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Rona yang semula tak ia temukan terhias di pipinya mengimbangi bibir merah mudanya. Posturnya hampir seperti Shion, hanya dengan versi yang sedikit lebih pendek, dan lebih feminim.

Momen itu juga Sasuke kembali kepada prinsipnya. Mengapa ia harus sebegitu penasarannya dengan Putri Hyuuga? Hingga berani menyamakannya dengan Shion? Bagaimanapun ia adalah musuhnya. Sasuke tak perlu memberikan rasa hormatnya terhadap musuh yang bahkan tak menghormati ratunya.

Dengan rahang mengeras, Sasuke kembali melangkah untuk menyelesaikan panjang lorong itu. Sang Putri pun tak menghentikan langkahnya, kini matanya mengikuti karpet yang ia jejaki. Sasuke berjalan melewatinya tanpa memberikan satu derajatpun lirikan. Meskipun begitu, benak Sasuke mencatat bahwa Sang Putri tak memiliki kesamaan dengan kakaknya. Berbeda dengan Sang Pangeran, Putri Hyuuga tak memiliki goresan keangkuhan di wajahnya.

"Tunggu," suara lembutnya menyelinap masuk ke telinga Sasuke saat ia melewatinya.

Sasuke berhenti, memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk bertemu punggung raga yang memanggilnya. "Adakah sesuatu yang Anda butuhkan, Yang Mulia?"

Dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke dan kepala agak tertunduk, Sang Putri bergumam, "Kau tidak perlu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku bukan musuhmu."

Jawaban seorang putri Hyuuga barusan membuat Sasuke hampir kehabisan kata-kata. Ia sedikit bersyukur gadis itu tak menghadapnya saat berbicara karena ia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia dapat mengendalikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Putri Hinata memang berbeda dengan Pangeran Neji, namun ia tak menyangka perbedaan mereka sejauh ini.

"Oh. Bukan?"

"Aku mungkin keturunan dari musuh nenek moyang raja-rajamu, namun aku bukan musuhmu."

"Musuh rajaku adalah musuhku."

Hinata kemudian berbalik dan langsung mengarahkan tatapannya tepat ke mata Sasuke. Mata itu. Sasuke melihat mata penuh dengan ketenangan, namun di sisi lain ketenangan itu membuat keributan aneh di dalam dirinya.

"Sebagai seorang prajurit, sudah menjadi nalurimu untuk membenci musuh rajamu. Namun sebagai manusia yang bebas, kau memiliki segala hak untuk memilih apa yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke mengepalkan genggamannya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa merespon perkataan Hinata.

..

...

..

Sasuke Uchiha. Menjadi hal yang sangat sulit untuknya mengalihkan pikirannya dari lelaki itu. Tatapan mata hitamnya begitu dalam, begitu tajam, meninggalkan bekas di setiap sisi ingatannya. Garis basal rahangnya dan bahu lebarnya meneriakkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Hanya dari melihat caranya berjalan, semua yang dapat melihat pasti akan merasakan wibawanya.

Tatapannya mampu membuat tenggorokan Hinata seakan terputus, menghentikan suplai udara ke paru-parunya. Rasanya begitu membingungkan menemukan mata itu dengan mudahnya menjadi yang terdepan di ingatan Hinata. Hinata selalu teringatkan tanpa sadar oleh sosok itu, sosok yang dengan berani menantang, menatap Neji langsung di matanya.

Entahlah. Hinata hanya mengasumsikan bahwa ia tak nyaman dengan tatapan pemuda Uchiha itu, yang menurutnya penuh dengan kebencian terhadapnya.

"Jadi, ceritakanlah, Ratu Shion. Apa rencanamu sehingga kau benar-benar kukuh pada semua ini?" suara Sang Ayah membuat Hinata kembali membawa dirinya ke dalam kesadaran.

Shion menyeka sekitar bibirnya pelan sebelum menjawab, "jika aku mengatakan semua rencanaku sekarang, bukankah itu bisa menjadi pedang yang akan membunuhku nanti, Yang Mulia?"

Tawa kecil yang singkat terdengar dari Hiashi—raja Hyuuga, "aku sangat terkesan dengan sikap dan arogansimu."

"Arogansi adalah salah satu bawaan mutlak yang harus dimiliki seorang pemimpin, bukan? Anda juga aku bukanlah pengecualian," Shion mengangkat gelas _wine_ -nya.

"Aku berani taruhan bahwa semua perundingan perdamaian yang kau usulkan ini hanya salah satu siasatmu untuk memperkuat kerajaanmu yang lemah," Neji menyisip dalam pembicaraan kedua pemimpin itu, dan seperti biasa, ia mengutarakan langsung secara gamblang apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Mungkin kau melupakan bahwa kekuatan sebuah kerajaan dapat diukur dari kekuatan militer yang mereka miliki, Pangeran Neji. Dan aku yakin kau mengetahui berita bahwa militer Miroku merupakan salah satu yang terkuat saat ini."

"Itu tidak cukup, jangan melupakan bahwa sekarang kerajaanmu berdiri sendirian, Ratu Shion."

"Tidak untuk waktu yang lama, semoga."

Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar disana. Lagi-lagi kakaknya memancing hal yang kurang penting. Dan entah mengapa ia merasakan aura dalam ruangan selalu mengental mengekang oksigen setiap kali Neji dan Shion beradu argumen.

Di tengah perbincangan itu, salah satu kepala pengawal mendekat menginformasikan kepada Hiashi tentang kedatangan rombongan Uzumaki. Hiashi seketika bangkit untuk menginformasikan orang-orang yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Setelah pemberitahuan dari Sang Raja, semua berdiri bersiap menuju ruang singasana untuk menyambut Raja dan Pangeran Uzumaki.

"Hinata, bersiaplah," ujar Neji, "ini waktunya kau bertemu dengan tunanganmu," Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan tamparan ke senyum ringan yang dipasang kakaknya.

"Tunangan?" Shion yang mendengar cukup terkejut, "kau bertunangan dengan Pangeran Uzumaki?" tanyanya kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?" bukan Hinata, jawaban berupa pertanyaan itu datangnya dari Neji.

"Aku... aku hanya tak menyangkanya."

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu. Mungkin itulah mengapa kau tak menyangkanya," balas Neji saat Shion mulai menggerakkan kakinya, tangannya meraih lengan Shion dengan paksa membuat pengawal Shion terjaga dari ketenangan mereka. Shion menahan pengawalnya untuk mendekati Neji. "Kau sendiri tahu jika Uzumaki tak menyetujui tawaranmu, semuanya berakhir."

Shion menarik lengannya dari Neji masih dengan ketenangannya, "jangan menyentuhku seakan kau memiliki hak atas itu, Pangeran Neji," Shion bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terperangah dengan apa yang Shion katakan, tangan Neji mengepal geram.

"Jaga lisanmu, Kak," suara Hinata terdengar pelan namun sangat dekat, dan memang karena Hinata kini berada di sisinya. "Jika kau tak berniat mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu, setidaknya jangan memancing kekacauan."

"Ya, ya. Kita lihat saja. Dan kau memang benar, Hinata, aku tak sedikitpun berniat membantunya. Aku akan memastikan tujuan sesungguhnya dari wanita itu akan jelas terlihat."

"Ratu Shion hanya menginginkan perdamaian, kenapa begitu sulit untukmu menerimanya?"

"Oh ayolah, Hinata. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang politik?" balas Neji, "sudahlah, pergi dan temui 'pangeran idamanmu' itu," wajah serius Neji kembali berubah menjadi seringaian.

..

...

..

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya saat Kiba berusaha menghantam sisi samping wajahnya dengan kakinya. Tangannya mengayunkan pedang yang ia genggam ke arah Kiba sebagai serangan balasan namun berhasil digagalkan oleh pedang Kiba yang menahan pedangnya sebelum cukup dekat.

Suara dua besi yang beradu menghiasi suasana saat itu. Tetesan keringat yang bermuara di dagu mereka seketika merembes di tanah, selebihnya mengaliri terus mengikuti lekuk tubuh mereka. Keduanya mengetahui dengan betul bahwa satu gerakan yang salah akan benar-benar melukai mereka. Mata-mata penontonnya mungkin menilai mereka tengah menciptakan gerakan-gerakan sulit yang indah. Sensasinya sulit dijelaskan, menakutkan, namun memuaskan.

Kiba kembali menodongkan pedangnya dan satu per sekian ratus detik kemudian Sasuke melompat kebelakang, menghindar, ia dapat merasakan belahan udara yang diciptakan pedang itu menerpa wajahnya. Mereka terus mencari celah untuk saling 'melukai' masing-masing raga. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka, telapak tangan memutih terlalu lama menggenggam erat pedang mereka dan nafas terengah menjadi sinyal kemungkinan akan berakhirnya duel itu.

Dan benar karena tak terlalu lama setelah itu, Kiba mundur dua langkah untuk mengambil nafas. Sasuke yang mengetahui arti dari gerik temannya itu lepas dari kuda-kudanya dan menurunkan pedangnya.

"Kau yakin hanya akan berakhir sampai disini?" tanya Sasuke memprovokasi meskipun sudah jelas terlihat dirinya sendiri pun juga kelelahan.

Kiba membalas pertanyaan itu dengan seringaian, masih terfokus untuk mengatur suplai udara dalam tubuhnya. Namun secara tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menyerang, kali ini bukan Si Petarung yang ia incar, namun pedangnya. Genggaman Kiba yang tak terlalu kuat pada pedangnya membuat benda itu melayang.

Sasuke dengan kecepatan hampir-maksimalnya meraih pedang itu. Kini tangannya penuh menggenggam pedang miliknya sendiri dan milik Kiba. Gerakan selanjutnya ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pedang curian dari Kiba ke arah pemiliknya, tepat di depan wajah Kiba.

"Cara paling tragis untuk mati adalah terbunuh oleh pedangmu sendiri," ujar Sasuke sebelum menjatuhkan pedang di tangan kirinya.

Sasuke keluar dari arena 'bermain' mereka mencari tempat yang masih cukup lapang dan membiarkan angin malam membantu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Kedamaian yang sedang ia serap terusik ketika bisik-bisik puluhan prajurit di tempat itu mulai menimpa satu sama lain, menjadikan bisikan itu bukanlah lagi sebuah bisikan.

"Ohh... bukankah itu..." ujar salah satu prajurit yang berada di dekatnya. Sasuke memutar kepala mencari penyebab keributan kecil itu dan menemukan Putri Hyuuga berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kembali telan makan malammu!" perintah Sasuke terhadap teman-temannya, namun sepertinya rasa penasaran mereka terhadap Si Bungsu Hyuuga membuat pendengaran mereka tertutup sehingga dengan mudah mengabaikan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Hinata berjalan dengan senyumannya yang ia maksudkan sebagai sapaan, karena ayolah, ia tak mungkin menyapa semua orang di ruangan itu dengan lisannya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mempercepat penyusutan jarak mereka dengan bergerak ke arah Hinata.

"Apa yang Anda cari, Yang Mulia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berkeliling. Bosan, semua orang sibuk menyambut kedatangan rombongan Uzumaki," jelasnya, "apa semua kebutuhan kalian terpenuhi?" tanyanya sambil memperluas pandangannya meneliti tempat itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih telah menanyakannya, Yang Mulia."

"Kemampuan bertarungmu sangat mengagumkan. Aku dapat melihat mengapa Miroku mempercayakan posisi itu padamu di usia yang masih sangat muda."

Sasuke berkedip sekali. Bayangan bulan jatuh tepat di mata Sang Putri, mungkinkah? Atau memang hanya halusinasinya? Entah, tapi apapun itu Sasuke bersumpah mata yang berlawanan dengan miliknya itu terlihat lebih bersinar dan sukses membuat jantungnya kembali berdentum tak normal, seperti saat ia berduel tadi.

"Te-terima kasih," Sasuke mencoba menahan kaku ekspresinya.

"Bahkan prajurit yang hebat akan terbata saat menghadapi kelemahannya," ujar Hinata mengomentari kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, "aku penasaran apa yang sedang kau hadapi."

"Kami tak diizinkan untuk memiliki kelemahan, Yang Mulia."

Hinata mengangguk, dia beberapa saat sebelum kembali bersuara, "aku.. kakakku mungkin berpikir aku tak bisa bertarung."

"Aku tidak terkejut jika kakak Anda memiliki pemikiran bahwa semua orang di dunia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban sarkatis Sasuke, "dia memang cukup pandai untuk meninggalkan kesan, bukan?"

"Kesan buruk. Ya," jawab Sasuke berbalas gumaman kecil Hinata yang entah harus diartikan apa.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku seni panah," Hinata menjurus langsung kepada poin yang ingin ia sampaikan dan meninggalkan percakapan tentang kakaknya, "apa kau keberatan?"

Sasuke kembali berkedip, ia mencoba menemukan suaranya yang entah tiba-tiba bersembunyi dimana. "Aku bukan salah satu bagian dari prajurit Anda, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku memintamu karena aku tidak mungkin meminta kepada siapapun yang ada di bawah naungan Hyuuga. Semacam protokol kerajaan yang sulit kulanggar, kau tahu?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut ringan, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir dan sejurus kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi kerajaan kita akan bekerja sama, mungkin ini bisa jadi awal yang bagus. Jadi... maukah kau mengajariku?"

"Jika... Anda menginginkannya, baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke mengikutinya hingga di ambang pintu. Pandangannya lekat pada punggung Hinata yang semakin kecil terserap panjang lorong.

Baru ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat dari ujung lorong seorang pria tinggi dengan surai pirang terang mendekati Hinata. Langkah pria itu terhuyung, tubuhnya terombang-ambingkan oleh cairan arak yang terlanjur mengalir di setiap pembulu darahnya.

"Hinataaa..." mendengar pria itu mengumandangkan nama Sang Putri membuat Sasuke semakin menolak untuk kembali ke dalam. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?"

"Kau mabuk," ujar Hinata singkat dengan wajah terganggu, "jangan membuat keributan, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Kenapa? Lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita berjumpa. Kau pasti merindukanku," pria itu mengusap pelan pipi Hinata dengan jari-jarinya, dengan cepat Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan diri. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Bukan di kamarmu, menungguku, bersiap-siap menyambutku, di ranjang."

"Pergilah, Naruto!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari pria itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadap seorang putri di tempat umum?

Sasuke menyadari tak satupun pelayan yang ada disana berani menengahi urusan kedua bangsawan itu. Ia pun tak berniat untuk ikut campur, namun entah apa yang membuatnya merasa pria itu sudah melewati batasannya. Entah apa yang membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat membuatnya ikut merasakan emosi yang kuat.

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke sadari adalah ia menyingkirkan secara paksa pelayan yang berada di hadapannya dan melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Mundur!" ucapnya tegas pada Si Pria, "tidak ada yang boleh memperlakukan seorang Putri seperti itu, terlebih di istananya sendiri."

Kening pria itu mengkerut menatap Sasuke, "siapa kau ini, dasar baj-" ia menghentikan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya dan memposisikannya melintang di dekat lehernya.

"Mun-dur," ucap Sasuke jelas dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Tidak! Jangan!" sentuhan di lengannya hampir membuat Sasuke terlonjak, kepalanya berputar menghadap Hinata. "Dia adalah putra mahkota kerajaan Uzumaki."

Sasuke kembali menatap pria yang ia dengar bernama Naruto itu namun tak menurunkan pedangnya, "itu seharusnya menjadi alasan lain untuknya bersikap lebih terhormat," ucap Sasuke geram.

"Kumohon,"

Sasuke mendengar permohonan itu. Seorang Putri memohon kepadanya. Hinata memohon kepadanya. Hatinya melemah dan ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan ancaman pedangnya.

"Kau akan menerima balasannya karena telah mengangkat pedangmu padaku!" Naruto menuding Sasuke sebelum berbalik pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Terima kasih," suara lembut Hinata membangunkannya dari kekosongan. "Belum pernah ada yang berdiri untuk melindungiku seperti itu," cicit Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kakinya mengambil langkah dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan yang diambil Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikiran yang berkabut.

..

 **to be continued...**

..

.

 ** _As always, thank you for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story._**

 ** _See ya in next chapter..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pintu terbuka merampas perhatian Hinata sehingga ia berbalik. Disana berdiri sosok tinggi dengan figur wajah sempurna, seakan Tuhan telah mendesainnya sedemikian rupa saat memutuskan untuk menciptakannya dengan label Pangeran. Naruto Uzumaki kini berbalut kemewahan yang menegaskan statusnya. Mantel hitamnya terikat benang-benang emas, menjulur membentuk hiasan indah disana, rambut pirangnyanya tertata rapih ke atas. Dibandingan dengan penampilannya tadi malam, saat ia mabuk, sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda.

Naruto tersenyum membawa segala kehormatannya, matanya yang terlihat secerah langit musim panas menusuk masuk ke retina Hinata. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri. Aku ingin menyampaikan penyesalanku karena tak sempat menyapamu terlebih dahulu kemarin malam."

Hinata meneguk salivanya sendiri. Kemarin malam. Apakah pria itu benar-benar tak mengingat segala tindakan penghinaannya terhadap Hinata saat itu? Namun Hinata juga tak terlalu mempedulikannya, ia sudah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang di Hyuuga, Pangeran Naruto," sapanya dengan nada kasual. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang."

Naruto mulai terlihat kalap, safir birunya berkilap tajam seketika mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Berhenti membual! Aku datang hanya untuk menemuimu. Aku meluangkan waktuku untuk menemuimu pagi ini karena aku harus menghadiri perundingan bodoh itu sesaat lagi," ujarnya tenang namun tajam. "Jangan pernah mencoba membuatku jengkel dan menguji kesabaranku, Sayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan kekasihmu," balas Hinata dengan nada enggan. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi kekasihmu."

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan langkah stabil dan menyentuh sisi kiri leher Hinata dengan tangannya, tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Hinata, mencegahnya mengambil langkah mundur. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, apa kau mengerti?!" pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah. "Kau milikku, hanya milikku," tegas Naruto dalam bisikannya saat bibirnya berkelana di pipi Hinata.

Hinata memberontak mendorong Naruto. Cukup menyulitkan untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan pria itu. Ia mengambil langkah cepat keluar dari kamarnya seketika setelah kontak fisiknya dengan Naruto terputus. Kali ini Naruto tak mencoba mengejarnya, satu hal yang membuat Hinata dapat bernafas lega. Ia terus melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

Tepat saat ia meraih dasar tangga, Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat Neji menghampirinya dengan senyum kecil dengan berbagai arti di wajahnya.

"Hinata..." sapanya, "bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Hinata mengamati ekspresi kakaknya kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat begitu... bahagia."

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas?" ucap Neji masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tapi kau tidak salah, aku memang sedang bersemangat hari ini."

"Kenapa? Apa ayah menemukan calon istri yang cocok untukmu?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja mereka mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan semalam dan tak mempercayai apa yang gadis Miroku itu janjikan," jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Jadi kau berbahagia karena telah mempermalukan seseorang di hadapan seluruh perwakilan semalam? Itu benar-benar tindakan murahan, Kak," timpal Hinata tak percaya.

"Harus ada yang memecahkan kekeras kepalaannya. Ayah benar, usianya masih membuatnya penuh akan arogansi," Neji beralasan.

"Dan kau mempercayai apa yang ayah katakan?"

"Ah sudahlah," Neji mengibaskan tangannya, "cukup denganku. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan tunanganmu? Dia membuat sedikit kehebohan saat jamuan makan malam kemarin."

"Tidak hanya saat jamuan makan malam," gumam Hinata pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kejadian semalam. "Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak berkewajiban untuk memberitahumu."

"Oh," suara lain mengintrupsi, "permisi, sepertinya aku tersesat."

Hinata dan Neji memutar kepala ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Shion berjalan mendekati mereka. Hinata dapat melihat air muka Neji berubah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya aku yakin kau memang tersesat, dalam hidupmu," cibir Neji dengan wajah datar tanpa membuang waktu.

Shion menyeringai, ia memilih untuk menatap Hinata ketimbang kembali beradu kata dengan kakaknya, "bisakah kau menunjukkanku jalan menuju bagian dapur?"

"Ke arah sini," Hinata menunjuk ke arah barat, "namun kau dapat meminta pelayan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Yang Mulia."

"Untuk yang satu ini kurasa aku akan mengambilnya sendiri," Shion membonuskan senyuman ringan saat menjawab Hinata. Hampir hal yang mustahil bagi Hinata untuk tidak mengagumi kecantikan Shion.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara peribadi," Hinata bergerak menuju Shion, mengabaikan Neji. "Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu denganmu, Yang Mulia."

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Aku merasa sangat terhormat dapat bertemu dengan wanita yang menjadi pusat perhatian bagi seluruh kerajaan yang ada."

Pujian Shion membuat pipi Hinata merona seketika. Tentu saja ia mengetahui tentang hal itu, yang muncul di benaknya saat ini adalah pertanyaan tentang apakah Sasuke juga mengetahui rumor itu? Tapi tunggu, memang apa pengaruhnya jika Sasuke tahu atau tidak tentang itu?

"Hinata," panggilan Neji menarik kesadaran Hinata, "bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat? Pergilah, aku dan Ratu Shion memiliki urusan yang perlu diselesaikan."

"Oh, benarkah?" Shion mempertanyakan Neji, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan sampai jumpa melalui bahasa tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju halaman belakang istana. Sebelum berbelok, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk menengok ke belakang dan melihat Shion mendorong Neji yang sepertinya habis meletakkan tangannya di kedua lengan Shion.

Hinata menghela nafas. Akan lebih baik jika Neji dapat menghormati orang lain seperti seharusnya dan berhenti untuk bersikap seolah ia mengepalai semua orang. Neji merupakan pemimpin yang hebat, petarung yang tangguh dan calon raja yang telah diakui. Namun itu tidak berarti Neji tidak dapat dikalahkan. Seseorang mungkin saja akan menghancurkan Neji bersama dengan seluruh harga dirinya. Dan itulah yang Hinata cemaskan.

Ia berhenti di balik pilar besar setelah melihat halaman di hadapannya dipenuhi prajurit-prajurit yang berlalu lalang. Ada kecemasan dalam dirinya, ia tak pernah berjalan melewati sekumpulan pria dengan senjata seperti mereka, ia tak diperbolehkan untuk itu.

"Bukan hal yang pantas untuk seorang putri menilik sekumpulan pria seperti itu," sebuah suara berat dari belakang mengagetkannya, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak saat menengok ke belakang. Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aku.. aku ti-tidak.. melakukannya," sanggah Hinata masih dengan efek terkejutnya.

Sasuke menjilat kecil bibirnya dan mengambil langkah mendekati Hinata namun berhenti pada jarak yang ia rasa cukup. Tangannya membawa sebuah busur lengkap dengan anak panah menggantung di punggungnya.

"Dan bahkan seorang putri dengan kecantikan sempurna pun akan terbata saat menghadapi kelemahannya. Benarkah begitu?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, namun tak terdengar bualan di ucapannya itu.

Hinata mendadak merasakan panas berpusar di wajah dan telinganya. Ia memilih berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab, mempersiapkan dirinya agar dapat berbicara tanpa terbata lagi, "apa kau telah bersiap? Untuk latihanku?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "jika Anda siap, aku siap." Sasuke membuat gerakan tangan yang mengatakan kepada Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke memimpin jalan ke halaman yang sepi dilalui prajurit.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah menerima permintaanku," ujar Hinata saat melangkah di belakang Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Suatu kehormatan untukku melatih tuan rumah yang telah menyediakan tempat untuk kami disini."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata. Tentu Shion telah memperkenalkan Sasuke saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di istana ini, namun Hinata hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari lelaki itu. Hinata menginginkan perkenalan formal. Dan bukan tidak mungkin Miroku memiliki sebutan khusus untuk panglimanya ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "namaku-"

"Bukan kewajiban seorang tuan untuk memberi tahukan namanya kepada pelayan," potong Sasuke.

"Kau bukan pelayanku, dan aku bukan tuanmu."

"Itu tetap tidak berlaku di atas status sosial antara aku dan Anda," jelas Sasuke. "Bisa kita mulai?"

Hinata mengangguk, "maaf, aku tidak dapat membawamu ke area pelatihan yang sesungguhnya, Neji tak memperbolehkanku masuk kesana."

"Tidakkah saudaramu itu memiliki hal lain untuk ia kerjakan selain melarang Anda melakukan sesuatu?" Sasuke menyodorkan busur yang ia bawa. Dari nada bicara Sasuke, Hinata dapat mengetahui bahwa Neji benar-benar meninggalkan kesan buruk pada ingatan Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil alih busur itu dan menggengamnya ringan meski benda itu cukup berat dirasanya. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Anda sedang tak memegang seekor anak kucing. Pegang erat badan busur itu seperti Anda hendak mencekik leher seseorang yang Anda benci," jelas Sasuke.

"Seperti Naruto?"

"Siapa?"

"Pangeran Uzumaki yang kau temui kemarin malam," Hinata mulai mempererat genggamannya.

"Ah, dia..." Sasuke mengangguk kecil mengingatnya, "aku pikir dia akan mencariku pagi ini, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Aku ragu jika dia mengingatmu," balas Hinata dengan intensitas suara yang terbilang rendah.

Sasuke tersenyum saat mengambil salah satu anak panah dari punggungnya, "Aku harap Anda memaafkanku atas perbuatan tak pantasku semalam."

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah," Hinata mengambil anak panah dari tangan Sasuke dan memposisikannya di busur bersiap untuk mengarahkannya ke salah satu pot di hadapannya. "Hanya saja dia... dia adalah tunanganku."

Tak ada jawaban lain yang dapat Hinata dengar kecuali gumaman kecil Sasuke yang juga hampir tertelan udara. Secara tak sadar jeda tercipta sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menunjuk ke arah anak panah di tangan Hinata, "jangan terlalu kaku, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke mengambil posisi di belakang Hinata dan meletakkan satu tangannya ringan di bahu Hinata, tangan lainnya menekan lengan Hinata yang memegang anak panah, berusaha memperbaiki dengan memperendah posisinya.

"Bibir," suara Sasuke terdengar seperti bisikan yang datang tepat dari belakang telinganya. Beban yang semula Sasuke berikan karena tangannya yang ia letakkan di bahu Hinata menghilang, berpindah ke pinggangnya. "Gunakan bibir Anda untuk membidik." Hinata dapat merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke saat lelaki itu membantunya menarik anak panah. "Lepaskan," Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dari anak panah itu tepat setelah Sasuke menyuarakan aba-abanya.

Anak panah meluncur cepat ke depan menembus udara namun tak sempat menyentuh targetnya. Benda tajam itu telah mendarat di tanah tanpa berhasil merusak apapun namun tangan Sasuke masih diam di pinggang Hinata. Hinata menurunkan busurnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke, membuat kontak antara mereka otomatis terputus.

"Hinata," ucapnya membuat Sasuke memasang ekspresi bingung, "Aku Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke tersenyum ringan dan kembali mengambil satu anak panah lagi di punggungnya, "ingin mencobanya lagi?"

..

...

..

Seberapa besarpun usahanya untuk mengamati tatanan halaman taman istana Hyuuga yang penuh dengan seni dan keindahan merupakan hal yang sia-sia karena setiap detik yang ia sadari, semuanya terlihat gersang saat bersanding dengan pemilik mereka. Baginya, Hinata memiliki aura yang dapat memukul mundur segala keindahan yang ada di sekitarnya, membuat pengelihatan siapapun akan terpusat padanya. Hampir sesuatu yang mustahil untuknya memasang tampang datar saat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

Semua lelaki normal pasti akan terserap dalam daya tarik yang bungsu Hyuuga itu pancarkan. Dan Sasuke bukanlah pengecualian. Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke meyakini telah begitu banyak pangeran atau bahkan raja di luar sana yang rela berlutut untuk menjabat tangan Hinata. Namun kenapa dari semua lelaki yang ada, ia memilih lelaki seperti pangeran Uzumaki?

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba saat Hinata hendak menarik anak panahnya.

"Huh?" Hinata mengendurkan kembali busurnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorot penuh tanya.

"Aku dengar Anda yang mengirimkan makanan dan minuman untuk kami semalam," jelas Sasuke.

"Ah, itu. Tidak, tidak perlu," Hinata menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku mengirimnya sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah melatihku."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "maksud Anda tanda terima kasih atas kegagalanku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bahkan belum bisa membuat Anda dapat meluncurkan anak panah mendekati target setelah empat hari latihan berturut-turut. Sebuah kegagalan untukku, bukan?"

"Uhh, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah dengan mengatakan hal itu," protes Hinata, pipinya memerah, bibirnya mengerucut kecil. Pemandangan yang sulit untuk diabaikan oleh siapapun. Dan lagi, Sasuke bukan pengecualian. "Saat aku mengatakan aku berterima kasih padamu, itu artinya aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Baiklah," Sasuke melepaskan punggungnya yang semula bersandar pada pilar dan memulai langkah mendekati Hinata. "Jika benar begitu, semestinya Anda berterima kasih padaku secara pribadi, Yang Mulia," kakinya berhenti, tepat satu langkah sebelum Hinata berdiri. "Di lain waktu, tunjukkan rasa terima kasih Anda hanya padaku, seperti yang semestinya begitu."

Hinata perlahan menjatuhkan busur di tangannya. Matanya berani melawan ketajaman tatapan iris kelam Sasuke. Selalu ada sesuatu yang ingin masing-masing sampaikan, namun tak satupun dari mereka menyadari waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya untuk berenang dalam tatapan masing-masingnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" suara Shion yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat keduanya tersadar.

Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk kembali menjaga jaraknya dari Hinata dan menghadap Shion. "Apa yang membawa Anda kemari, Yang Mulia? Apa Anda membutuhkanku?"

Shion secara samar memandang Hinata, hanya sebentar, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum, "memangnya kapan aku pernah tak membutuhkanmu, Sasuke? Apa kalian sudah berteman sekarang?"

"Tidak seperti itu," respon Sasuke cepat. "Yang Mulia memintaku untuk melatihnya dalam memanah. Dan aku memiliki cukup waktu luang disini."

Shion mengangguk kemudian menatap Hinata, "bagaimana harimu, Putri Hinata?"

"Sangat baik, Ratu Shion. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti biasa, kukira," Shion tersenyum kecil pada Hinata. "Aku meminta maaf dengan sangat, Putri Hinata, sepertinya aku harus membawa Sasuke bersamaku sekarang."

"Oh, tidak perlu. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya..." Hinata melirik Sasuke sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "aku pun perlu kembali sekarang."

Saat Hinata telah keluar dari halaman istana, Sasuke berputar untuk menghadap Shion sepenuhnya, "Apa sesuatu telah terjadi, Yang Mulia?"

"Ikuti aku," Shion mengambil jalan memasuki salah satu pintu yang mengelilingi halaman itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku hanya merasa perlu memberi tahumu bahwa sepertinya kita akan lebih lama tinggal disini."

"Untuk alasan apa, Yang Mulia?"

Shion tersenyum kecil meski Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya dari belakang, "hambatan kecil, namun bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicemaskan. Kini aku memintamu untuk menjadi salah satu pengawal pribadiku, Sasuke. Kau memiliki izin untuk berkeliling istana ini."

"Aku merasa sangat terhormat. Namun sepertinya Juugo akan lebih senang dengan posisi itu dan membiarkanku untuk mengatur yang lainnya."

Shion tertawa kecil merespon jawaban Sasuke. "Urusan apa yang kau miliki bersama tuan putri?" pertanyaannya membawa mereka ke topik yang berbeda.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada. Hanya-"

"Latihan memanah. Aku mengerti, Sasuke," potong Shion. "Dia tak seperti saudaranya, kau tahu."

"Aku menyadarinya."

"Hinata terlihat sangat peduli pada sekitarnya dan ramah. Dan Neji... dia tipikal yang gaduh. Agresif, keras kepala, dan penentang," jelas Shion.

"Sifat pemberontaknya menjengkelkanku," gumam Sasuke menambahkan.

Shion menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke, membuat langkah Sasuke otomatis ikut terhenti. Seringaian menggantikan senyum kecil Shion, "dia banyak mengingatkanku padamu, kau tahu?"

"A-apa?" Sasuke ternganga tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Shion. Bagaimana bisa Shion menyamakannya sifatnya dengan Neji?

"Temui aku di ruanganku setelah makan siang," masih dengan senyumannya, Shion berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya tak begitu menghiraukan ekspresi Sasuke.

..

 **to be continued...**

..

.

 _ **Can't get any longer, sorry, I think this is my limit :(. But I'll try to update at least once a week.**_

 ** _As always, thank you for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story._**

 ** _See ya in next chapter..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Memangnya kapan aku pernah tak membutuhkanmu, Sasuke?"_

Nafas Hinata memberat saat kata-kata yang Shion ucapkan tadi menari-nari liar di kepalanya. Siapa sebenarnya Shion bagi Sasuke? Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke bagi Shion? Kenapa perkataan Shion membuat hubungan mereka terdengar lebih dari sekedar Ratu dan pelindungnya?

Hinata membiarkan sinar matahari siang yang menembus jendela koridor menyentuh kulitnya. Langkahnya cepat menyusuri lorong demi lorong tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Tentu saja, ini rumahnya, ia takkan mungkin tersesat.

"Aku juga selalu menebak-nebak tentang itu," langkah Hinata terhenti sebelum menjejaki salah satu belokan ujung lorong. Dialog percakapan itu terdengar semakin dekat, membuat Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa siapapun yang menyuarakan kalimat tadi sedang menuju ke arahnya. "Bukankah terlihat jelas bahwa Ratu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih untuk Uchiha?"

"Apa kau pikir mereka... uhm," salah satu dari dua di antara mereka menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari keberadaan Hinata. "Yang Mulia," sapaannya kepada Hinata menggantikan apapun kata yang awalnya ingin ia ucapkan. Kedua prajurit yang Hinata ketahui adalah milik Miroku itu membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan untuk keduanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Isi kepalanya berkabut, entah apa yang membuatnya menginginkan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya tanpa harus menemui siapapun, siapapun dalam artian siapapun, semua orang. Namun sepertinya keinginannya itu tertahan setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hinata!"

"Apa?" jawaban Hinata pendek, namun cukup untuk menceritakan setiap emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Wow..." Neji menyeringai mendengar respon kasar Hinata, "sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat ekspresi masammu."

"Ada apa, Neji?" jelas Hinata sedang dalam mood terburuknya mendengar ia memanggil kakaknya langsung dengan nama, namun Neji tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu, tidak masalah baginya soal panggilan Hinata untuknya.

"Ikuti aku."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah," Neji meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya, membuat Hinata berjalan bersamanya.

"Neji!"

"Berhenti memberontak. Kau ingin tahu soal Naruto atau tidak?"

Hinata mulai mengikuti langkah Neji tanpa paksaan lebih lanjut sehingga Neji memutuskan untuk melepaskan genggamannya. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hinata di tengah langkah mereka.

"Ah... tentu saja, kau selalu ingin tahu tentang kekasihmu itu," goda Neji dengan nada sindiran meski wajahnya tetap menampakkan ekspresi minimal.

"Kau bodoh jika masih berpikiran bahwa aku menganggapnya sebagai kekasihku," Hinata memutar matanya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sepertinya pernikahan kalian akan memiliki sedikit gangguan."

"Maksudmu?"

Neji berhenti di samping pintu kamarnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, tangannya ia letakkan menyilang di dadanya, "penawaran Shion ditahan oleh beberapa perwakilan, salah satunya perwakilan Uzumaki."

"Shion? Kau memanggilnya dengan nama sekarang? Kalian berteman?"

"Itu bukan inti masalahnya, Hinata," Neji memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu apa? Ayah juga menolaknya?"

Neji menggeleng, "sebagaimanapun aku menolaknya, ayah berpikir ini adalah ide yang bagus. Dengan ketentuan."

"Ketentuan?"

Kali ini Neji mengangguk, "ayah akan menyetujui perundingannya dan bekerja sama dengan Miroku jika Shion bersedia berbagi teritorial."

"Ayah meminta sebagian tanah Miroku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Neji kembali mengangguk, "dan Shion menyetujuinya dengan iming-iming satu per empat hutan Miroku di perbatasan timur kita. Ayah terlihat sangat puas, namun yang lainnya terlihat begitu gusar."

"Kenapa ayah begitu terobsesi dengan keuntungan daripada perdamaian itu sendiri," gumam Hinata lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Kita semua mengincar keuntungan, Hinata," balas Neji. "Oh ya, setelah makan siang ayah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Ada apa lagi?"

Neji mengangkat bahu sekejap, "kau boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Neji. "Oh ya, satu lagi, kudengar Naruto menyeret dua orang pelayan ke kamarnya semalam," lanjut Neji dengan seringaiannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "apa kau pikir aku akan terkejut mendengarnya? Dia bisa saja menghabisi seluruh pelayan dalam satu malam," ketus Hinata.

"Tak perlu cemburu, Nona Muda," Neji tertawa ringan, tangan kanannya menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. "Itu artinya kau beruntung bisa memilikinya, kau tahu."

..

...

..

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Ayah?" pertanyaan Neji merambati ruang tahta bahkan sebelum ia menghentikan langkahnya mendekati singasana.

"Kalian berdua sudah disini," Hiashi bangkit dari singasananya seakan menyambut kedua buah hatinya mendekat. "Aku dan ibu kalian telah memutuskan untuk membuat pesta minggu depan."

"Untuk kepentingan apa pesta itu digelar, Ayah?" Hinata berkedip lebih cepat dari biasanya, hatinya was-was.

"Untuk merayakan ikatan kerja sama kita dengan Miroku."

"Dan tentu saja mengumumkan pertunanganmu dengan Naruto," lanjut sang ibunda.

"Apa?" baik Hinata maupun Neji merespon dengan mata terbelalak pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Ayah, kau pasti bercanda," ucar Neji cepat, "kerja sama? Kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang hal itu sebelumnya!"

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu terlebih dahulu, Neji? Kau tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk mengatur kegiatan seperti ini."

"Aku calon pemimpin Hyuuga, Ayah. Sudah semestinya aku diberitahukan tentang perjanjian seperti ini!"

"Bahkan hanya dengan melihat sikap menantangmu kepada ayahmu sendiri, kau akan dipandang takkan pernah siap untuk menggantikan posisiku," balas sang ayah yang seketika berhasil membungkam Neji.

"Tunggu, Ayah," kali ini Hinata bersuara, "bagaimana bisa kau mengumumkan pertunanganku tanpa menanyakan apapun padaku?"

"Kami belum mengumumkannya, Hinata," jawab sang ibu, "lagipula, apa yang membuat kalian begitu terkejut?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai ini. Aku yakin Ayah telah memikirkannya dalam-dalam, tapi menjalin kerja sama dengan musuh? Ini omong kosong! Setidaknya kita harus menunggu untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya dicari dari perundingan ini," sanggah Neji.

"Dan kalian tak bisa memaksaku menikahi Naruto secara tiba-tiba," dilanjut dengan protes Hinata meski suaranya tak selantang Neji.

"Merayakannya? Sungguh, Ayah! Apa kau akan benar-benar melawan prinsip kita hanya untuk sepetak lahan?!" tambah Neji.

"Cukup!" suara besar Hiashi menggema, terpantul dinding yang mengelilingi mereka, wajahnya merah karena gusar. "Aku adalah Raja, dan terlebih, aku adalah ayah kalian! Kalian tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusanku lagi!" ucapnya tegas.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya erat kemudian memutar tubuh dan melangkah hendak keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa memberi penghormatan lebih lanjut kepada kedua orang tuanya. Hinata, di sisi lain, menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk kecil sebelum mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

"Yang Mulia," salah satu pelayan memanggilnya saat ia mulai berjalan di luar ruang tahta.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," gumamnya tanpa memperlambat langkah meniti tangga.

Pelayan itu masih mengikutinya, "Yang Mulia, Pangeran Uzumaki mengharapkan Anda datang ke ruangannya."

"Katakan padanya aku tak pernah terlahir dalam dunianya!" Hinata tak berniat untuk menakuti pelayannya,hanya saja kata-katanya keluar tanpa kontrol penuh dari pikirannya.

Si pelayan mengerjapkan mata bingung sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ba-baik, Yang Mulia."

Pelayan itu akhirnya berhenti mengikuti Hinata. Dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya, Hinata merutuki tentang mengapa istana ini begitu luas, mengapa perlu begitu banyak langkah untuk sampai ke kamarnya sendiri.

Tangannya ia angkat menutupi mulutnya, berharap dapat menutupi getaran di bibirnya yang timbul bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata pertama yang telah ia coba tahan sejak ibunya memberitahukan berita itu. Apa benar tak ada jalan lain baginya untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini?

"Yang Mulia?" suara berat yang cukup ia kenal mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, ia berbalik ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Sasuke disana, keluar dari salah satu kamar yang disediakan untuk tamu bangsawan, yang untuk sekarang merupakan kamar tinggal Shion. Sasuke mendekat dengan langkah santai, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Anda?"

"Tidak," singkat Hinata kemudian kembali berputar dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu," kini Sasuke berlari kecil untuk menyusul Hinata, ia berhenti di hadapan Hinata setelah dapat mengalahkan langkah Hinata dan menyalipnya dari samping.

"Minggir!" peritah Hinata pelan.

Sasuke masih berusaha menahan Hinata, matanya meneliti tiap inci wajah gadis itu, "Anda... menangis?"

"Tidak! Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Hinata tak berteriak, namun setiap suku kata yang ia keluarkan begitu jelas, dan tajam.

Hinata mencoba mengambil jalan di sisi kiri Sasuke, namun kembali terhenti saat sebuah tangan melingkar kuat di pergelangannya.

"Anda memang seorang putri, namun bukan putri dari kerajaanku. Itu membuatku tak memiliki kewajiban untuk mematuhi Anda. Jadi tak perlu repot memerintahku," ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata mendongak untuk bertemu dengan iris Sasuke yang gelap, dan membanting lengannya untuk melepaskan genggaman lelaki Uchiha itu meskipun gagal, "tentu saja. Dan kau juga tak memiliki hak apapun untuk menyentuhku."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata, namun ia masih mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya seketika menyadari kesalahannya telah menyentuh seorang bangsawan secara paksa.

"Maaf... Anda terlihat, kesal," ucap Sasuke rendah.

"Memang kenapa? Apa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk merasa kesal?" semua yang terjadi hari ini memang membuat suasana hatinya berantakan. Meskipun ia mencoba bersikap biasa, tetap saja nada ketus beberapa kali lolos dari bibirnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Keduanya diam sampai sebuah suara berat lain mencapai indra pendengaran mereka melalui pantulan di dinding ujung lorong yang hendak dituju Hinata. Mata Hinata membesar mengenali suara itu. Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan air muka Hinata lantas bertanya.

"Naruto. A-aku harus pergi sebelum dia menemukanku," Hinata bergegas, namun kini tujuannya tak lagi ke kamarnya karena sudah dipastikan ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto jika tetap mengambil jalan awal.

Pergelangan tangannya kembali terikat oleh tangan besar Sasuke tepat saat ia hendak melewati lelaki itu. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memulai langkah panjang yang cepat, membuat Hinata cukup kesulitan mengikuti dengan gaun yang kini membalut tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan mata terbelalak di tengah langkahnya.

"Apa Anda tahu jalan untuk menyelinap keluar dari istana?" respon Sasuke dengan subuah pertanyaan, kepalanya menengok untuk melihat Hinata namun tubuhnya tetap ia bawa ke depan bersama langkahnya.

"Uh.. ya."

"Bagus."

Sasuke meneruskan pijakannya tanpa melepas pergelangan lengan Hinata. Genggaman Sasuke cukup menyakitkan dirasakan Hinata, terlalu erat. Namun melihat cara Sasuke menggenggamnya membuat Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa lelaki itu tak menyadarinya, Sasuke tak menyadari betapa kuat genggamannya. Tapi Hinata membiarkannya berlalu, rasanya ia tak keberatan dengan rasa sakit yang Sasuke berikan di pergelangan tangannya, sebaliknya, ia merasa terlindungi.

"Lewat sini," Hinata menunjuk salah satu arah saat mereka dihadapkan dengan pertemuan lorong yang masing-masing memanjang ke empat penjuru mata angin. "Aku tidap pernah menyelinap keluar sebelumnya," gumam Hinata.

"Aku sudah menduganya, Yang Mulia," Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke menyeringai meski hanya sekilas melihat sisi sampingnya.

Hinata berhenti mendadak saat tubuhnya menghantam tubuh Sasuke yang juga berhenti tanpa aba-aba. Hal selanjutnya yang ia sadari adalah, sepasang tangan naik ke bahunya dan mendorongnya hingga punggung Hinata mendesak dinding. Belum sempat ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan itu di bahunya, seluruh sistem dalam tubuhnya seakan berhenti saat si pemilik tangan, Sasuke, ikut merapatkan dirinya. Dadanya kini tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata.

"Pelayan," Sasuke membuka mulut tanpa menyuarakannya. Telunjuknya ia tempatkan di depan bibir Hinata tanpa menyentuhnya, sinyal untuk tak bersuara.

Mematung, Hinata merasakan nafasnya berhenti saat suhu tubuh Sasuke tersalur padanya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas yang Sasuke hembuskan menerpa ubun-ubunnya, yang seketika membuat bulu di tengkuknya terbangun.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas bulir keringat yang tergelincir menuruni lekuk leher Sasuke, terus turun hingga tenggelam tak terlihat setelah melewati kerah baju Sasuke. Jika saja dinding di belakangnya menghilang, Hinata tak meragukan dirinya mungkin akan terjatuh saat itu juga. Alasannya adalah, pertama ia tak pernah menjaraki diri sedekat ini dengan seorang lelaki, dan kedua, lelaki itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke menarik diri, tak terlalu jauh kemudian menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka, "sepertinya sudah aman."

Hinata mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Arah ini," kali ini Hinata berjalan di depan dengan sendirinya, tanpa tarikan Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya... Anda tidak terlalu dekat dengan tunangan Anda?" Sasuke menemani suara langkah kaki mereka dengan membuka pernyataan yang sebenarnya ia niatkan sebagai pertanyaan. Hal yang tak Sasuke ketahui saat itu adalah bahwa Hinata mengerutkan dahinya ringan saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Yang Mulia?" tambah Sasuke ketika Hinata tak menjawab.

"Dia... bukan lelaki yang baik," jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa menilainya mengingat kau pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Hn... aku tidak mengelak anggapan itu tapi, seperti apa memang lelaki yang baik?"

Hinata belum menjawab saat ia berhenti di depan salah satu jendela. Tangannya mendorong kerangka jendela itu untuk membukannya kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke. Hinata berkedip dua kali melihat betapa berkeringatnya lelaki di hadapannya. Rambut Sasuke tersapu rapih, membuat keningnya yang berkilap terlapisi keringat terlihat jelas. Lengan baju hitamnya digulung hingga ke sikunya dan Hinata dapat melihat pergelangannya terlingkari oleh wol dengan simbol Miroku terbordir di permukaannya. "Aku... entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mendekati jendelanya, membuat Hinata bergerak sidikit menyingkir, menciptakan jarak baru. Kepala Sasuke melongok ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan ada yang ada di luar.

"Ada tangga."

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Tidak akan ada penjaga?"

Hinata kini menggeleng, "pengawal hanya melewati sisi timur pada saat-saat tertentu. Kakakku selalu menyelinap turun kemari saat ia masih kecil, bahkan saat remaja untuk keluar. Tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya ini merupakan kali pertama untuk Anda," Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan mundur dua langkah. " _After You, Your Grace,_ " Sasuke menggesturkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Hinata.

Hinata membalasnya dengan kedipan, "kau... ingin aku, turun dengan... tangga ini?" Hinata menunjuk tangga yang menggantung di sisi bawah jendela.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sembari mengangguk.

"Tapi... aku..." Hinata berbisik penuh keraguan tanpa mengetahui apa yang harus ia katakan. Pertama, ia tak pernah menuruni tangga tali seperti ini. Kedua, gaun yang ia pakai sudah cukup membuatnya kerepotan barang untuk berlari.

"Apa Anda menginginkanku untuk turun terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak," Hinata mengangkat tangannya, "aku bisa melakukannya," Hinata membungkuk, melongok ke luar jendela dengan kecepatan detak jantung di atas normal. Tangan kirinya sedikit mengangkat bagian roknya sehingga ia dapat mengangkat kakinya naik ke jendela. Hinata meragukan gerakan selanjutnya, ia bisa saja terjatuh.

Namun kemudian ia merasakan sepasang tangan memegang pinggulnya. Sasuke membantunya menetapkan posisi stabil dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Hinata mulai turun dari sisi jendela, kini kedua kakinya terjejakkan di dua anak tangga teratas. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya saat Hinata sudah cukup tenggelam ke bawah.

Hinata tak mempunyai sedikitpun keberanian untuk menengok ke bawah ataupun mendongak ke atas. Sepanjang kakinya berusaha mencari pijakan selanjutnya, ia menempelkan padangannya pada dinding yang tepat berada di depannya. Saat ia merasakan kakinya kembali menyentuh tanah, ia merasakan semuanya nyawanya kembali ke tubuhnya.

Hinata baru mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke dalam perjalanan turun, tentu saja dalam waktu yang lebih cepat. Hinata mundur dua langkah untuk memberi ruang mendarat bagi Sasuke. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu tak memerlukannya karena ia langsung melompat ke sisi seberang tempat Hinata berdiri bahkan sebelum kakinya memijak anak tangga ketiga dari bawah.

Sasuke mengamati dinding besar yang membatasi halaman istana dengan hutan di baliknya kemudian melempar mata ke arah Hinata, "dindingnya cukup tinggi."

"Huh?"

Tanpa memberika jawaban, Sasuke merapatkan diri ke dinding bangunan istana, mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari dinding pembatas dan memasang kuda-kuda. Detik berikutnya Sasuke berlari ke arah dinding pembatas dan melompat, meraih puncaknya dan mengambil posisi duduk disana.

Hinata masih terperangah dengan gerakan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dindingnya cukup tinggi, namun Hinata tak melihat sedikitpun kesulitan saat Sasuke memanjatnya.

"Yang Mulia?" Sasuke menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata di bawah, wajahnya berhias senyuman penuh.

Hinata maju dan berjingkat, mencoba menjadi lebih tinggi dengan berdiri di atas jari-jari kakinya. "Aku tidak bisa meraihnya," sahut Hinata namun masih mencoba.

"Cobalah sedikit meloncat."

Hinata melalukan apa yang Sasuke sarankan. Dan dalam beberapa kali loncatan, akhirnya Sasuke dapat meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke atas bersamanya. Dinding itu cukup tebal sehingga Hinata sendiri dapat menempatkan meluruh telapak kakinya berpotongan dengan panjang dinding dan masih menyediakan ruang kecil, satu hal yang membuat Hinata lega.

Sasuke kembali melompat, kali ini ke sisi luar istana. Hinata masih terduduk di atas dinding dengan kaki menggantung, tangannya menahan bagian bawah gaunnya agar angin musim panas gagal mengembangkannya.

"Lompat," seru Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda?" balas Hinata, matanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke merentangkan tangannya ke depan, berkata dengan bahasa tubuhnya bahwa ia siap menangkap Hinata.

"Jangan menyentuhku, jangan pernah berani mengambil kesempatan terhadapku!" Hinata memperingatkan Sasuke ditegaskan dengan tudungan jari telunjuknya kepada lelaki itu.

"Hn, terkadang lelaki sejati mendapat predikat nakal saat mencoba membantu jiwa yang lemah," Sasuke bergumam sambil memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kakak Anda melarang memasuki area pelatihan yang memang dipenuhi lelaki garang," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berbalik membelakangi Hinata. "Bagaimana jika begini?" Sasuke menyediakan pinggungnya untuk membantu Hinata turun.

"Apa... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa aku tidak akan mati hanya karena seorang putri menjejakkan diri di punggungku."

Hinata mengangguk meski Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya, ia kemudian mencoba meraih kakinya sedekat mungkin dengan punggung Sasuke. Setelah yakin mendapat pijakannya, Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari dinding dan meraih leher Sasuke untuk mencegahnya terjatuh. Kakinya tergelincir dari punggung Sasuke, membuat kedua lengannya memeluk leher lelaki itu secara reflek.

"Agghh," erang Sasuke saat lengan Hinata terlalu menekan tenggorokannya.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan... maafkan aku," Hinata segera melompat menjejak ke tanah dan melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari leher Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, cara lain untuk mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja'. Keduanya mulai berjalan dengan Sasuke di depan membuka jalan yang tertutup belukar untuk mereka lewati dengan pedangnya.

Sudah sangat lama sejak Hinata menjejakkan kaki di hutan. Ia hanya memasuki kawasan hutan saat Neji memintanya untuk menemaninya berburu, itu pun saat mereka masih remaja dan jika hutan yang Neji pilih tak terlalu jauh dari istana.

"Apa cuacanya selalu sepanas ini di Hyuuga?" Sasuke membuka sesi percakapan.

"Hanya saat musim panas."

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku terbiasa menahan panas di lapangan saat di Miroku, namun memang tak pernah sepanas ini."

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi... apa yang membuat Shion memanggilmu ke ruangannya?" Hinata tak mengerti dari mana kata-kata itu terproses, ia hanya penasaran.

"Hanya mengatakan padaku untuk bersiap mengawalnya saat pesta dansa yang akan digelar nanti."

"Jadi kau tahu soal... pesta itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa... kau tahu untu apa pesta itu digelar?"

"Perayaan dan penghormatan atas kerjasama Miroku dan Hyuuga baru-baru ini."

"Itu... dan juga, pertunanganku," gumam Hinata kecil namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab lebih lanjut dan mulai melompat beberapa kali melewati genangan lumpur dengan memijak batu-batu yang tak terlalu tenggelam ke dalamnya.

"Tunggu!" seru Hinata yang ternyata berhenti di belakang.

"Lewati saja, beberapa batunya tak tenggelam," ujar Sasuke dari seberang.

Hinata menatap lekat mengamati permukaan lumpur itu untuk menemukan celah untuknya berpijak tanpa harus menenggelamkan kakinya. Ia mulai berjingkat sambil mengangkat gaunnya.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata saat salah satu akar pohon di ujung genangan yang menjalar menghalangi langkahnya, membuat keseimbangannya hilang saat tubuhnya condong ke depan. Ia bisa saja jatuh dengan wajah menghantam tanah jika Sasuke tak bergerak di depannya. Tangannya menangkap kedua bahu Hinata, cukup kuat untuk menahan Hinata dan dirinya sendiri agar tak terjatuh, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Hinata tak menghantam dadanya. Hinata dengan cepat mendorong Sasuke menjauh, "H-hei!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai pembelaan diri, "aku tidak bermaksud mengambil kesempatan. Hanya saja aku yakin debu tanah tak akan cocok jika menempel di wajah cantik Anda, Yang Mulia. Itulah mengapa."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Apa katanya tadi?

Sasuke kembali menyusuri hutan itu dengan melewati jalur yang mungkin ia lewati dengan Hinata membuntut di belakangnya.

Hinata melihat Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan berjongkok, bersembunyi di balik semak yang tak terlalu belukar. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bumbu kecemasan di suaranya.

Sasuke hanya menengok sedikit dan meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri sambil mengeluarkan desisan kecil. Setelah yakin Hinata menerima isyaratnya dengan baik, Sasuke mengembalikan matanya ke pemandangan semula dan menaikkan dagunya sekejap menunjuk ke arah pandangannya. Mata Hinata reflek mengikuti petunjuk Sasuke.

"Cantik, bukan?" bisik Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut namun tetap menahan setiap ekspresi dan pergerakannya setelah mengetahui apa yang menarik perhatian Sasuke, seekor kijang, berkeliling dalam area yang sempit di hutan yang luas itu, "kau... kau akan... membunuhnya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, mata tajamnya tak pernah melewatkan tiap inci gerakan objek yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Di sisi lain, Hinata juga menatap objek yang sama, meski dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tangannya meraih ranting muda yang menggantung di dekatnya dan menggenggamnya erat seolah itu dapat menghentikan kegugupannya. Hinata gugup, ya, namun ia tak mengerti apa alasannya. Mungkin baru kali ini lagi ia akan kembali melihat aktivitas perburuan setelah sekian lama hidup dalam istana.

Kegugupan semakin memakan jiwanya saat ia mengetahui kini pandangan tajam Sasuke menuju ke arahnya. Ia dapat meyakini Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang samar untuk diartikan. Hinata memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam ranting. Matanya ia pejamkan saat mencoba menenangkan detakan jantungnya. Kini ia dalam kebingungan untuk memilih antara pengalaman berburunya ataukan tatapan Sasuke yang membuat tubuhnya berfungsi di luar batas normal.

Dua menit mematikan indra pengelihatannya, Hinata dapat merasakan angin hangat menerpa sebagian kecil samping lehernya, disusul dengan sesuatu yang cukup lembut mendarat disana. Sasuke? Mungkinkah? Hinata mematung, ia bahkan merasakan paru-parunya ikut membatu karena kini semakin sulit baginya bernafas. Matanya terpejam lebih erat.

Sensasi itu menghilang, namun Hinata perlu beberapa kali tarikan nafas untuk akhirnya dapat membuka matanya. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya, tubuh menghadap ke arahnya, namun wajahnya berpaling ke samping, pandangannya menuju kijang tadi yang kini tak sendiri. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara dari mulutnya.

Hinata masih dalam posisi awalnya, matanya melebar dalam kebingungan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya? Apa tadi itu hanya... imajinasinya?

Meskipun sensasi samar tadi masih menjadi pertanyaan besar yang menggerogotinya, Hinata memilih untuk berdiri terlebih dahulu, mengikuti Sasuke yang kini tengah bersandar di salah satu batang pohon besar dengan kedua lengan menyilang dadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke jelas saat Hinata baru akan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Huh?" kata maaf Sasuke tak membuat rasa bingungnya membaik, justru sebaliknya.

"Aku, tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Maaf atas kelancanganku, Yang Mulia," matanya masih menyapu sekeliling sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mulai melangkah.

"T-tu-tunggu!"

"Kita harus kembali," Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas setiap ucapan Sasuke yang dirasakan sangat dingin saat ia dengar, ia bahkan menyadari lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Anda bisa menuntutku. Itu kesalahanku, aku akan menerima konsekuensinya."

Kini semuanya jauh lebih jernih di mata Hinata, semua yang Sasuke katakan. Hinata mulai memahaminya, ia mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Sasuke. Tapi itu tak membuatnya serta-merta menjadi lebih tenang. Segala yang Sasuke ucapkan membuatnya emosinya bergejolak.

"Cukup!" bentakan Hinata membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik untuk manatap matanya. "Jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi," lanjut Hinata dengan wajah terlanjur merah. Rahangnya mengencang saat tatapannya menghujam mata Sasuke secara langsung sebelum akhirnya Hinata kembali mengambil langkah cepat melewati Sasuke, menuju gerbang utama, tak peduli orang lain mengetahui kelakuan bodohnya dengan menyelinap keluar istana.

..

 **to be continued...**

..

.

 _ **Longest chapter so far, yay!**_

 _ **I'm kinda stuck in this chapter but hope this is satisfying enough. And sorry for many mistakes, this is roughly edited after all .-.**_

 ** _As always, thank you for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story._**

 ** _See ya in next chapter..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menjaga tatapannya tetap pada langit-langit kayu dengan tangan terselip di bawah kepalanya yang terebah, tak tertarik untuk bergabung di obrolan rombongannya tentang hari-hari yang terlewatkan di Hyuuga.

Matanya tetap tajam, namun pikirannya berkabut. Terlalu banyak adegan melintas di kepalanya, terlalu banyak dan terlalu cepat namun dengan objek yang sama. Tawa kecil Hinata yang baru kali itu Sasuke dengar. Wajah bingung Hinata saat Sasuke memintanya melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah gadis itu lakukan. Rona pipi Hinata yang tercipta saat Sasuke menyentuhnya. Sasuke menyentuhnya. Bahkan kini Sasuke belum melupakan aura yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergidik saat bibirnya menyentuh leher Hinata.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke tak melihat sang putri. Hinata tak lagi mencarinya untuk mengeluhkan kesulitannya dalam memanah. Sasuke tak lagi melihat sosoknya setelah sikap imoral dan tak termaafkan yang Sasuke lakukan di hutan.

Hanya dalam kejapan mata, Sasuke melepas prinsipnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Hal yang Sasuke lakukan bukan hanya tak bermoral, tapi juga tabu untuk seorang sepertinya menyentuh keturunan kerajaan dengan maksud yang samar.

Sasuke bukanlah lelaki yang akan menutup mata akan kesalahannya. Ia mengakuinya. Ia mengakui dirinya terlalu tenggelam dalam naluri kelelakiannya saat ia, tanpa permisi, mencium leher Hinata. Sasuke tahu saat itu ia tak memandang Hinata dengan tatapan biasa.

Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan menuntut Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sasuke mempertanyakannya, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya ke arah gerbang utama dan membuat dirinya dihadang oleh pengawal istana. Dan tentu Sasuke takkan memilih memperburuk keadaan dengan mengikutinya masuk melalui gerbang utama.

Sasuke berbohong jika mengatakan ia tak berharap menemui Hinata saat mengawal Shion. Pandangannya selalu mengedar untuk berakhir pada desah pasrah karena tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hinata mungkin dikurung dalam ruangannya karena telah menyelinap keluar istana. Atau mungkin ia mengurung dirinya sendiri karena tak mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke hanya melirikkan mata ke arah pelaku yang menyebut namanya. Gerakan kecil, namun fokusnya kini berubah ke si pemanggil. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa aku... mengatakan sesuatu?" Kiba menatapnya dengan mata melebar. "Kemana saja kau dua jam ini?"

"Disini tentu. Hanya saja aku tak tertarik mendengarkan perbincangan kalian tentang gadis-gadis yang lewat di hapadan kalian atau semacamnya," Sasuke berdiri merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku akan keluar."

Kiba mendesis jelas, "bukankah terlalu larut?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Kiba tanpa menjawabnya kemudian beranjak ke pintu. Kakinya bergerak menuju sisi selatan istana. Pengawal istana yang ia temui di sepanjang koridor memberinya anggukan hormat, Sasuke juga membalas mereka dengan anggukan kecil.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki sebuah koridor yang menjembatani dua tower terbesar di istana itu. Cahaya lentera yang menggantung dengan jarak konstan di dinding jembatan itu menuntun Sasuke untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Namun belum sepenuhnya ia sebrangi jembatan itu, Sasuke berhenti.

Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk bersandar di pagar pembatas jembatan itu. Sikunya ia letakkan di permukaan atas pemagar untuk ia dapat memangkukan dagu pada jari-jarinya yang kini bertautan.

Sasuke menengadah hanya untuk terpesona dengan keindahan yang disajikan langit malam ini. Bintang berkedip padanya dari jarak tak tertembus di balik korona bulan. Angin di ketinggian memainkan ujung rambutnya tanpa mampu merusaknya. Kemudian pandangannya menurun, sebuah kolam yang belum pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya sejak berada di istana itu terlihat. Banyak pelayan kerajaan di berkumpul di salah satu sisinya. Bukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik untuk Sasuke sampai nafasnya tertahan melihat Hinata berdiri di antara para pelayan itu.

Bunga musim panas dan pantulan bayangan bulan dan bintang seakan tertutupi oleh keberadaan Hinata. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, di atas jembatan itu, Sasuke dapat membayangkan wajah Hinata yang tengah dikelilingi pelayannya.

Sasuke mencondongkan dirinya lebih jauh, menempelkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang membiarkan dua pelayan mendekat untuk melepas gaunnya. Gaun mewah itu terlepas tanpa membuat keanggunan pemiliknya hilang. Sasuke terengah melihat kini tubuh Hinata hanya berbalut kain yang menutupi dada hingga lututnya. Sasuke mematung, otot tangannya mengejang, membuat telapak tangannya kini berkeringat.

Namun saat seorang pelayan hendak melepaskan kain itu, Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya meski masih dengan nafas yang kacau. Apa yang ia pikirkan hingga dengan lancangnya ia mengerling seorang putri seperti itu?

Melawan naluri lelakinya untuk kembali berbalik, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan megepalkan tangannya sebelum kembali mengambil langkah dari sana.

Sasuke sempat merutuki dirinya sebagai pengawal pribadi Shion yang membuatnya memiliki akses yang lebih leluasa di dalam istana ini. Termasuk menjelajahi area tower yang memang dijaga ketat. Tapi jika orang lain yang melihatnya saat ini, apa Sasuke akan merasa rela?

..

...

..

Neji melarang Hinata untuk keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar Hinata diam-diam keluar dari istana. Bukan masalah untuk Hinata karena ia sendiri yakin tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Dan disanalah ia berakhir, di kamarnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke dan Shion memiliki sesuatu yang lebih. Namun mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentuhnya? Buruknya lagi, Sasuke menciumnya untuk kemudian bersikap seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Ia berpikir Sasuke bersikap seperti pria brengsek yang tak mengerti perasaan seorang wanita.

"Anda terlihat luar biasa, Yang Mulia," seorang pelayan mengirimkan senyum kecil saat Hinata selesai dengan penataan penampilannya.

Gelisah menggerogotinya. Ia tahu Sasuke akan mendampingi Shion pada acara jamuan malam ini. Dan saat ini Hinata tak tahu apakah ia siap untuk kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan lelaki itu.

Semua orang bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk pendek saat Hinata membawa dirinya memasuki ruang jamuan. Hinata tidak benar-benar menginginkan untuk hadir dalam acara ini. Kedua orang tuanya memaksa Hinata setelah mendengar Hinata tengah berusaha menghindari Naruto.

Objek pertama yang ia tangkap adalah kakaknya. Neji memainkan gelas yang telah kosong separuhnya, ia duduk dengan wajah gusarnya yang tak sedikitpun ia coba untuk samarkan. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh kepada Sasuke, lelaki itu berdiri di belakang kursi Shion dengan pandangan ke arah lantai.

"Gadisku!" suara besar Naruto mengisi indra pendengaran Hinata dan juga seisi ruangan saat Hinata menarik kursi, mengambil tempat duduk diantara kakaknya dan Naruto. "Betapa cantiknya," Naruto menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Tentu Hinata tak akan menyambutnya. Namun sebelum Hinata benar-benar mengacuhkannya, Naruto kembali menarik tangannya saat Neji berdeham kasar, mengambil garpu di hadapannya dan kembali menancapkan ujungnya di meja kayu dengan tenaga yang lebih dari cukup.

Terkejut, Naruto kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya. Seluruh pasang mata yang sempat tercuri perhatiannya ke arah Neji kini kembali seperti semula. Hinata melanjutkan gerakannya megambil posisi di samping kakaknya dengan senyum dan tawa tertahan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari terakhir, Putri Hinata," suara Shion terdengar membuka babak baru acara ini. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," Neji menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Hinata. "Adikku terkadang memiliki sepasang kaki kecil yang nakal, dan aku harus menahan kaki itu saat mereka mulai bertingkah."

Shion menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sayang sekali kau memiliki kakak yang kasar, pengatur dan bersikap menguasai sepertinya." Lanjut Shion, lebih kepada Hinata.

Hiashi meletakkan gelas winenya di atas meja. "Akan sangat kuhargai jika kau tidak menjelekkan putraku tepat saat aku di hadapanmu, Shion."

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya cenderung mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan," jawab Shion masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa, Ayah," sambung Neji. "Ratu Shion tidak mengatakan hal yang salah tentang aku," mata Neji menjurus langsung ke mata Shion bersama dengan seringai kecilnya.

Jamuan makan malam kali ini berlangsung cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Raja Hyuuga dan Raja Uzumaki keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku akan membuat kue natal, dengan coklat, dan apel, dan es, dan... uhh..." Naruto bergumam di bawah kesadarannya, membuat Neji memutar bola matanya sebelum berdiri.

"Kau bisa kembali, Hinata," ujar Neji mulai berjalan, mengabaikan keributan kecil yang dibuat Naruto.

Hinata hendak berdiri dan mengikuti Neji, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Sayang!"

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Hinata tajam.

"Oh ayolah, Sayang. Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura menolakku. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku juga."

Drama yang Naruto ciptakan cukup untuk membuat sisa makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan mereka. Dan Sasuke bukanlah pengecualian. Matanya menatap tajam sosok pirang itu. Kini ia benar-benar sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat pedangnya ke leher pangeran Uzumaki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Rupanya Sasuke bukan satu-satunya yang tersulut akan sikap Naruto. Neji, yang hampir mencapai pintu ruangan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil langkah cepat menuju Naruto. Ditariknya mantel yang Naruto kenakan di bagian leher untuk selanjutnya ia dorong lelaki itu hingga tubuhnya berada di antara Neji dan meja makan dengan cukup mudah karena keadaan Naruto yang sudah cukup tak stabil.

"Satu kata lagi keluar dari mulutmu, dan aku takkan segan mengakhiri pertalian Hyuuga dan Uzumaki dengan menggorok lehermu melalui tanganku sendiri," desis Neji tajam. Ia mengambil beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah mantel Naruto.

Hinata berdiri di belakang Neji, terpaku melihat betapa marah kakaknya kini. Neji memang cukup keras, namun Hinata belum pernah melihatnya semarah itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Yang Mulia," panggil Sasuke menjurus ke Shion yang juga terlihat terkejut oleh sisi baru yang Neji tunjukkan malam ini. Shion berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk keluar ruangan.

"Kak Neji," gumam Hinata, tangannya menyentuh lengan Neji dengan ringan.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Hinata," titahnya singkat kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Hinata tidak benar-benar mengikuti perkataan Neji. Ia keluar dari ruang jamuan dan bergerak ke balkon di bagian barat istana dan meminta pelayan meninggalkannya.

Hinata tidak bisa menikahi Naruto. Bahkan Neji menyadari hal itu. Dan demi menjalin hubungan baik dengan Uzumaki, ayahnya kini menginginkannya menikahi jenis lelaki terburuk yang pernah ada. Namun lagi, hampir semua pria bangsawan memang seperti Naruto. Hinata bahkan memiliki keyakinan bahkan kakaknya, Neji, pun akan seperti mereka yang takkan berhenti mencari selir meski telah memilih ratu mereka masing-masing.

Hinata tak yakin ia akan menerima untuk dinikahi oleh seseorang yang nantinya akan membagi cintanya. Hinata memandang langit yang kini bersih tanpa awan dengan mengucap sumpah dalam hatinya. Jika ia benar-benar akan menikahi Naruto, jika takdirnya memang melawan hatinya, ia takkan ragu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri di malam sebelum pernikahannya.

"Kurasa bukan pilihan yang aman berdiam sendirian mengingat seorang pemabuk berkeliaran di sekitar istana," suara yang cukup dikenal pendengaran Hinata membuatnya berbalik untuk menemui pemiliknya, Sasuke. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali memunggungi Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia, aku memohon maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Saat itu-"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kenapa kau melakukannya," potong Hinata sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang kini memberat.

Sasuke membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sebelum membalas pernyataan yang menuntut jawaban dari Hinata. "Aku... sejujurnya aku tak mengetahuinya."

Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak yang dapat ditampung paru-parunya dan masih membelakangi Sasuke. "Aku... sudah menduganya," Hinata diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tentu sama, berpikir aku mudah dipermainkan."

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Lapisan bening di luar kornea Hinata membungkam Sasuke sesaat. Matanya tak dapat teralihkan dari mata Hinata yang kini sudah siap menjatuhkan hasil dari rasa kecewanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" bukan jawaban melainkan pertanyaan yang hampir serupalah yang Sasuke ucapkan untuk membalas Hinata.

Pertanyaan balik Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata, namun hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk Hinata mengerti apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar tak mempercayai apa yang ia asumsikan sendiri.

"Aku akan menikah," ucapnya tanpa dasar yang pasti, berharap balasan Sasuke selanjutnya dapat lebih menerangkan pertanyaannya di awal.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya," gumam Sasuke namun jelas. Hinata benar-benar menangkapnya, seluruh maksudnya, kini Sasuke bahkan tak mempertimbangkan status sosial Hinata saat berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau benar," Hinata menghela nafas. "Tapi kau tak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu."

Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat tengah Sasuke melawan pemikirannya sendiri dari tatapan yang lelaki itu berikan padanya. Tulang rusuknya seakan retak karena debaran kuat jantungnya saat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Hinata dan menariknya lebih rapat sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata dengan bumbu keraguan. Sedikit keraguan yang membebani Sasuke menghilang saat ia tahu bahwa Hinata takkan mencoba menarik diri darinya.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga dengan mudahnya ia menyerahkan diri kepada Sasuke. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku saat tangan Sasuke berada di pinggangnya. Genggaman Sasuke masih seperti saat itu. Menyakitkan. Namun membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Beberapa kali bibir mereka berpisah hanya untuk sekedar mengisi kembali ruang kosong di paru-paru mereka untuk selanjutnya mereka habiskan lagi dengan kegiatan yang sama.

Sasuke benar-benar melepaskan Hinata saat mereka mendengar suara lain datang dari ujung lorong. Hinata dengan cepat mendorong Sasuke merapat ke dinding luar balkon di samping pintu kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dan melihat Neji berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Neji setelah menyadari Hinata tengah berdiri di dekat ambang pintu balkon.

"Aku..." Hinata berusaha membuat kata-katanya stabil. "Hanya... berkeliling, mencari udara segar."

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kembali ke kamarmu secepatnya."

Hinata mengangguk, matanya sempat melirik ke arah balkon berharap Neji tak melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Kemudian Hinata berjalan menjauh, kali ini benar-benar menuju kamarnya.

..

...

..

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Hmm," sahutan Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti dengungan malas sementara wajahnya masih tertunduk dengan fokus menuju mangkuk sarapannya dalam diam saat teman-temannya saling menimpa suara, bercengkrama membuat kebisingan di jam makan.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menelan roti di tanganmu itu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada guraunya sambil menyentak kecil dagunya ke tangan kiri Sasuke. Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke melemparkan roti itu pelan hingga mendarat di hadapan Kiba kemudian kembali dalam lamunannya.

Sungguh lancang dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendaratkan jemarinya kepada darah bangsawan dengan maksud yang begitu hina?

 _"Tapi kau tak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu."_

Pernyataan Hinata malam itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Seluruh pertahanan Sasuke runtuh mendengarnya. Entah atas dasar apa ia mengartikan bahwa pernyataan Hinata bukanlah sebuah pernyataan yang sesungguhnya. Hatinya menerjemahkan pernyataan itu sebagai tantangan. Tantangan yang Hinata tunjukkan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali menyadari fakta bahwa ia akan dieksekusi tanpa pertimbangan apapun jika saja orang lain melihatnya bersama Hinata dalam keadaan yang tak sewajarnya seperti malam tadi.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang lelaki yang takut akan kematian. Jalan hidupnya sebagai prajurit memaksanya untuk selalu menghadapi kematian. Tapi Hinata? Ia akan terperangkap dalam skandal kotor yang bisa jadi memiliki akibat lebih buruk dari sebuah kematian.

"Kau terlihat kusut, Sasuke?" kalimat pernyataan yang disuarakan Kiba sebagai keraguan itu terdengar. "Apa ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya. "Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Miroku."

"Uh, sejujurnya menurutku, ini semua tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bahkan bisa menganggap kunjungan kali ini sebagai istirahat. Kau terlalu serius dalam tugas menjaga ratu saat ratu sendiri tak benar-benar membutuhkannya," ujarnya. "Oh ya, kudengar kau juga akan mengawal ratu Shion di pesta nanti? Itu artinya kau akan mendapat lebih banyak volume wine daripada kami. Cobalah untuk menikmatinya."

"Terima kasih atas nasihat panjangmu, tapi kau benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang aku hadapi," jujur Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang monoton namun serius.

"Sasuke!"

Suara besar dan keras membuat Kiba menghentikan lidahnya bergerak untuk menjawab Sasuke, bukan hanya mereka berdua, namun seisi ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara meski suara itu hanya meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Juugo bergerak tergesa ke arah Sasuke untuk kemudian menarik lengannya. "Ikut aku!"

"Ada apa?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada penasaran bercampur geram karena pemaksaan Juugo.

Juugo mendapat giliran untuk memeriksa keadaan Shion pagi itu sementara Sasuke dapat meluangkan waktunya bersama yang lain. Namun ekspresi wajah yang Juugo kenakan sekarang membuat detak jantung Sasuke bertambah cepat.

"Kau sempat melihat ratu Shion semalam?" tanyanya. Nada pertanyaan Juugo cukup untuk membuat Sasuke berkesimpulan bahwa sesuatu tengah berjalan di luar jalurnya.

"Aku sempat melihatnya. Bukankah Yang Mulia seharusnya berada di ruangannya sekarang?"

Juugo menjilat bibirnya gusar. "Tidak ada. Aku memeriksa seluruh ruang di tempatnya dan menanyakan kepada pengawal dan pelayan Hyuuga namun tak seorang pun tahu! Pengawal ratu Shion pun menghilang!"

Dengan rahang mengejang, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dalam sekali sentakan. Setelah beberapa adegan di jamuan semalam, bukan tidak mungkin untuk ancaman datang terhadap Shion. Sasuke berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari menuju ruangan Shion.

"Kalian melihat ratu pagi ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhenti di hadapan pintu ruangan Shion dan menemui dua penjaga.

Kedua penjaga itu saling melempar tatapan sebelum salam satunya menjawab. "Tidak, kami baru mengganti penjaga sebelumnya."

"Minggir!" titah Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Sasuke menyerbu masuk ke ruangan Shion meski Juugo telah mengatahan bahwa sang ratu tak ada disana. Ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa setiap pintu di ruangan tersebut.

Pengawal Shion pun tak terlihat. Mengapa Shion tak memberi tahu Juugo atau Sasuke jika ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?

"Oh?" seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berada di salah satu ruangan disana terkejut saat Sasuke membuka pintu dengan tenaga yang lebih dari cukup.

"Dimana ratu Shion?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku... aku... ti-tidak tahu."

Sasuke membuang nafas kasar. "Dan dimana raja dan ratumu?" tanyanya lagi kepada si pelayan, menjurus ke raja dan ratu Hyuuga.

"Yang Mulia ada di ruang tahta," suaranya bergetar saat menjawab Sasuke.

Seluruh tubuhnya masih penuh amarah saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari pencariannya di ruangan Shion yang memang tak menghasilkan apapun. Langkahnya tergesa, lebar dan cepat di sepanjang lorong menciptakan bunyian yang seakan membuatnya berusaha menghancurkan lantai yang ia pijak saat itu. Dan soal 'menghancurkan' itu bukan sebuah omong kosong. Sasuke akan benar-benar menghancurkan, membunuh, siapapun yang berani melukai Shion.

Langkah Sasuke menuju ruangan tahta Hyuuga terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan Hinata di salah satu koridor.

"Sasuke?" sapa Hinata seperti bisikan, namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan amarah murni di matanya.

Hinata berkedip, "a-apa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke meraih kedua lengan Hinata dan mencengkramnya kuat, membuat Hinata sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni keluargamu, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Shion, kau mengerti? Bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus menyatakan perang terhadap kerajaanmu!" Sasuke mendesis tajam sebelum melepaskan Hinata dengan sedikit dorongan, membuat gadis itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Jadi jika kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini, katakanlah!"

Hinata tertunduk, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantu suplai oksigen yang sepertinya kini tak cukup jika hanya mengandalkan hidungnya. "Kau... bagaimana bisa kau..." Hinata tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mundur satu langkah meski Sasuke masih tetap pada posisi awalnya.

"Berhenti bersandiwara! Dimana Neji?!" Sasuke mulai kesulitan untuk menahan diri agar tak berteriak.

"Bersandiwara?" mata Hinata melebar tak percaya. "Aku tak tahu dimana ratu Shion ataupun kakakku! Tapi bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Kau menuduhku tanpa pembuktian apapun!"

Sasuke mengambil dua langkah mendekat. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli kau seorang putri raja. Kalau kau berpikir aku akan diam jika terjadi sesuatu pada Shion, aku..." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk ini sekarang," ujarnya lebih terhadap diri sendiri.

Sasuke memaksakan langkahnya, melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangan tahta melewati Hinata dengan tulang rusuk yang hampir hancur karena hantaman detak jantungnya sendiri. Rasa panik dan marah yang ia rasakan sebelumnya kini mendapat teman baru. Menyesakkan. Dan ia tak berani mengasumsikan sesuatu mengetahui rasa baru itu muncul setelah ia menumpahkan segala amarahnya terhadap Hinata.

..

 **to be continued...**

..

.

 ** _Thank you for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story.  
Buat reviewers thanks so much, your every words means a lot, such an energy for me tbh haha *norak*... btw sorry ngga respon reviewnya satu-satu, berhubung saya baru berani post di ffn jadi agak dilema(?) juga mending bales mau tulis di sini atau lewat pm atau gimananya..._**

 ** _Keep reviewing guys! See ya in next chapter..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke?"

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Sasuke seketika membuat langkah kasarnya berhenti. Ia menengok ke sisi kirinya dan melihat Shion berjalan dari ujung koridor. Dan saat itulah Sasuke kehilangan kontrol penuhnya. Ia melesat ke arah Shion dan mencengkram kedua lengan atas Shion dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Shion agak terkejut, atas reaksi Sasuke juga atas lengannya yang kini berada di cengkraman kuat lelaki itu. "Sasuke, lepaskan aku."

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya, mata Sasuke meneliti Shion dan pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Kau pergi berburu?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut sebelum Neji muncul dari belakang Shion.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Neji cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke mencengkram lengan Shion. "Hey, apa kau lupa siapa ratunya?" tanya Neji sarkatis terhadap Sasuke.

Neji hendak raih tangan Sasuke sebelum Shion berbicara, mengarah padanya. "Tidak, menyingkirlah," ucap Shion, menahan Neji agar tetap di tempatnya. "Dan ya, aku mengikuti pangeran Neji berburu," lanjutnya, kini mengarah kepada Sasuke.

Geram begitu terpancar dari sorot mata Sasuke. "Dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!" Sasuke setengah berteriak, ia menyadarinya tapi tak begitu mempedulikannya.

Sasuke hanya tidak percaya Shion begitu tenang tinggal di tempat ini dan pergi bersama seorang arogan yang mereka sebut pangeran sementara Sasuke selalu mememikirkan akan keselamatannya.

Shion menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah, maaf. Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Masih dengan perasaan penuh bara, Sasuke melepaskan Shion. Kenapa ia begitu naik pitam? Shion baik-baik saja, Sasuke sudah memastikan hal itu. Namun ia belum bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Berpikirlah dua kali sebelum kau pergi bersama orang sepertinya," desis Sasuke dengan tatapan mata tajam ke arah Neji yang hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir. Ratumu itu bukan tipeku. Lagipula, aku terpaksa membawanya karena ayah tak memberiku pilihan lain. Percayalah, ini adalah salah satu hari terburukku," Neji membalas, matanya menatap Sasuke lalu Shion dengan tatapan malas sebelum bergerak meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke," panggil Shion setelah sosok Neji sudah tertelan jarak, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat... benar-benar marah."

"Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kau katakan padaku tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan selama tinggal disini?" balas Sasuke tanpa benar-benar menjawab Shion, tangannya bergerak melepaskan tangan Shion yang menyentuh rahangnya.

"Ini hanya acara kecil, Sasuke. Aku tidak sempat menduga hal apapun akan terjadi."

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kau belum benar-benar terikat dengan mereka? Sebagai seorang pemimpin kau tidak dapat berlaku ceroboh! Aku harap kau menyadarinya, Shion," Sasuke bergerak ke belakang Shion dan berhenti di hadapan dua pengawal Shion yang juga sebelumnya menghilang. "Aku tidak akan segan mengangkat pedangku ke leher kalian jika kalian tak memberitahukan aku atau Juugo tentang keberadaan Yang Mulia. Kalian mengerti?"

Dua pengawal itu mengangguk sekali. Shion melemparkan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya melangkah cepat menuju ruangannya bersama pengawal tadi yang seketika mengikutinya di belakang.

Sasuke menyentuh kening dengan telapak tangannya sendiri dan menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas panjang yang ia keluarkan. Ia terduduk bersandar di dinding koridor memandang langit-langit sambil menunggu ketenangannya kembali seutuhnya.

..

...

..

"Yang Mulia meminta Anda menemuinya."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu menghenbuskannya. Tangannya bergerak menggosok pelan lehernya sendiri, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi Shion dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan kasarnya.

"Yang Mulia?" panggil Sasuke setelah menapaki kaki di ruangan Shion.

Shion berdiri di salah satu sisi meja dengan tangan memainkan lebaran-lembaran yang tergeletak disana. "Kau memanggiku dengan nama kecilku lagi tadi siang," ujarnya tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari lembaran-lembaran itu. "Jadi itu yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau menyebut namaku? Aku harus membuat kesalahan untuk itu?"

"Aku... aku mohon maafkan aku atas kata-kataku. Aku menyesalinya, aku... mengatakannya tanpa berpikir dua kali."

"Tidak, kau tidak menyesalinya. Dan aku senang kau mengatakannya," Shion akhirnya mengangkat kepala, menatap Sasuke. "Karena itu artinya kau mempedulikanku dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lainnya."

Sasuke berdeham. "Kupikir... kau harus beristirahat, Shion," ujar Sasuke dengan mata langsung terhubung dengan mata Shion.

Shion tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk sekali. Tatapannya masih kepada sosok Sasuke bahkan ketika lelaki itu berbalik dan bergerak meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Shion dengan hati yang masih terbebani. Sasuke meneguk salivanya sendiri saat menyusuri koridor dengan tatapan sepenuhnya ke lantai. Kebimbangan di hatinya tak membuatnya berhenti bergerak ke tempat Hinata.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir. Ia tidak perlu menemui Hinata. Ia cukup membiarkannya seperti ini. Akan lebih baik jika seperti ini meskipun tak adil untuk Hinata setelah gadis itu menerima ancaman tak berdasar dari Sasuke. Sejak awal Sasuke seharusnya tak bersikap toleran terhadap Hinata. Sasuke seharusnya membuat garis untuk membatasi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang, disanalah ia, berdiri di hadapan sepasang pintu besar ruangan Hinata. Sasuke menutup mata dan mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang pelayan membukanya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Uh... bisakah aku... bertemu dengan Yang Mulia?"

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab pelayan itu.

Pintu kembali ditutup dan saat itu, Sasuke merasa ia berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudia pintu itu dibuka lagi, pelayan yang sama kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia mengatakan Anda boleh masuk, Tuan."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyelipkan diri masuk dari ruang tak begitu lebar yang diciptakan pelayan tadi saat membuka pintu setelah pelayan itu keluar. Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah empat kali ke dalam ruangan untuk kemudian berhenti.

Sasuke sedikit mengamati isi ruangan tersebut. Setiap inci sisi ruangan itu di dekorasi dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Di sisi seberang tempatnya berdiri, pintu balkon dibuka salah satunya, membuat dingin angin malam menyerbu masuk, menggoyangkan tirai-tirai dan cahaya lilin dalam lentera yang menerangi ruangan itu. Sasuke terkesiap, tangannya reflek ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya ketika ia menyadari Hinata muncul dari pintu yang berbeda.

Hinata berdiri di belakang pintu, membuat hanya separuh dari sosoknya yang terlihat oleh Sasuke. Tatapannya ke depan namun matanya menerawang. Nafas Sasuke kembali tersendat untuk sesaat ketika melihat Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya berbalut gaun mandinya yang berpangkal menutupi dada dan seluruh inci tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga ujung gaunnya menyentuh tanah, membuat kain itu terseret jika si pemakai berjalan.

"Aku..." Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba mengabaikan desiran darahnya yang semakin cepat mengalir di setiap pembuluhnya. "Kuharap kau mau... memaafkanku," entah sejak kapan Sasuke menanggalkan formalitasnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata bergerak dari ambang pintu, hanya untuk menampakkan diri seutuhnya, tak mengambil langkah mendekati Sasuke. "Apa itu alasan mengapa kau datang kemari?"

"Ya," Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya dari mata Hinata, namun sial, kini tatapannya terperangkap di permukaan bahu Hinata yang tak terlapisi itu.

"Kau... menyakitiku, Sasuke. Kata-katamu... menyakitiku," Hinata mengangkat pandangannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. "Apa malam itu benar-benar tak berarti apapun untukmu?"

Sasuke mematung tak menjawab. Ia tahu kemana pertanyaan Hinata merujuk. Ia mengerti benar pertanyaan itu, namun tak bisa membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku harus pergi," hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu... pergilah," balas Hinata pelan, seakan ia menghabiskan seluruh hembusan nafas yang ia ambil untuk mengatakan itu.

Dalam durasi yang cukup lama keduanya hanya mendengarkan detak jantung masing-masing ditemani angin malam yang berlari-lari kecil di dalam ruangan itu. Cukup lama hingga Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Aku... tidak bisa."

Pengakuan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengambil langkah mendekat, membuat Sasuke semakin kalut dengan aroma lavender yang semakin kuat berbarengan dengan semakin dekatnya jarak mereka.

"Jika kau tidak berniat untuk pergi sekarang..." Hinata berhenti satu langkah di hadapan Sasuke. "Maka tinggallah," lanjutnya.

"Yang Mu-" Sasuke terpaksa memotong katanya sendiri saat tangan Hinata naik menyentuh area diafragmanya. Dengan nafas tertahan, Sasuke menatap mata Hinata dan dalam diam mengaguminya.

"Sasuke," matanya tak meninggalkan oniks Sasuke selagi tangannya bergerak sedikit ke atas dan berhenti di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, membuat api yang membakar keduanya semakin meliar. Keningnya berkerut hampir menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Hinata baca. Tatapan matanya jatuh dan nampaknya tak ingin teralihkan dari bibir Hinata. Namun satu hal yang jelas, Sasuke dalam keraguannya.

Hinata meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di rahang samping Sasuke, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan ujung bibir bawah Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku menyerahkan diriku sendiri semudah ini?" tatapan mata Hinata menerawang Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia."

"Tidak," Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil satu langkah mundur, membuat genggaman Sasuke juga terlepas dari panggangnya. "Aku bukan seseorang yang perlu kau hormati di dalam ruangan ini."

"Aku... tidak mengerti," balas Sasuke, benar-benar hilang dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Aku minta maaf atas segala yang pernah kulakukan, Yang... maksudku, Hinata," aku Sasuke. "Tapi kita benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya."

"Kau telah menyentuhku, Sasuke, kau menciumku. Sudah sangat terlambat untukmu mengatakan hal itu," balas Hinata sendu. "Malam itu... tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Benar," nada bicara Sasuke lebih tegas dan jelas, ia mengambil langkah mendekat. "Tapi apapun yang kita rasakan tentang itu adalah salah! Semua itu salah."

"Kenapa? Karena aku terlahir sebagai anak seorang raja?"

"Itu salah satu alasannya."

"Tapi Shion merupakan seorang ratu!" sambar Hinata.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali, menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Kau..." Sasuke mencoba mencerna benar kalimat Hinata. "Tunggu... apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa Shion dan aku..." Sasuke berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun ia menemukan jalan buntu.

"Apa aku salah? Kalau begitu yakinkan aku bahwa apa yang kukatakan itu salah," Hinata menantang.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan tatapannya yang konstan. Setiap langkah ke depan yang Sasuke ambil, dibalas satu langkah mundur oleh Hinata. Kemenangan Sasuke dalam permainan ini ditandai dengan berhentinya Hinata untuk mundur karena tertahan oleh meja di belakangnya. Dengan jarak tak lebih dari satu langkah, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intens, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa aku harus meyakinkanmu tentang hal itu?" suaranya rendah namun tajam, setajam tatapannya. "Kau boleh mempercayai apa yang ingin kau percayai, Putri Hinata."

Hinata memaksakan dirinya menghadap Sasuke, tak ingin terlihat terintimidasi oleh tatapannya. "Lantas kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa kau melakukannya saat hatimu dimiliki orang lain?" balas Hinata juga dengan suara yang rendah. "Kenapa memberiku tempat untukku menyimpan harapanku?" lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan permasalahannya. Masalahnya adalah kau seorang putri! Aku seorang prajurit, terlebih dari kerajaan yang berbeda. Kau telah terikat! Mengapa kau mengatakannya seakan semua adalah kesalahanku?"

"Cukup!" Hinata mengangkat tangannya, tanda untuk Sasuke berhenti. "Baiklah. Jadi kau menciumku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan disini akulah yang terlalu bergantung padamu. Kau melukai perasaanku. Kau tak mempercayaiku. Kau mengancamku, untuk Shion. Dan seharusnya aku dapat mengartikan semua itu sejak awal." Hinata terlihat menelan kembali air mata yang mulai berjajar di pelupuk matanya. "Seharusnya akau tak memikirkan hal yang lebih tentangmu," Hinata menghela nafas. "Harusnya aku menyadari semua itu tak berarti apa-apa untukmu, tapi bagiku... aku... merasakan sesuatu untuk itu."

"Demi Tuhan!" Sasuke berteriak tak sabar, kedua tangannya menghantam keras meja di belakang Hinata, membuat Hinata terperangkap di antara kedua lengan Sasuke. "Dengar," desis Sasuke sambil mencondongkan diri kepada Hinata. "Kewajibanku untuk Shion. Rasa hormatanku juga untuknya. Aku prajuritnya. Dia bukan hanya ratuku. Shion merupakan temanku, saudariku," suaranya terdengar rendah namun agresif, membungkam Hinata yang belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya menanggapi kedekatan dirinya dan Sasuke saat itu. "Harga diriku, kehormatanku, kewajibanku, semua itu milik Shion. Tapi aku... Hinata..." Sasuke mengambil nafas pendek. "Aku... hatiku... ada dalam genggamanmu."

Mata Hinata melebar dalam kebingungan. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke selalu membuatnya bingung. Lelaki itu bersikap lembut padanya, untuk kemudian mendorongnya menjauh. Dan sekarang, Sasuke memberikan pengakuan yang tak sedikitpun membantu Hinata keluar dari dilemanya.

"Apa... apa ma-maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untu menyentuh pipi Hinata, untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Kau mencurinya dariku sejak pertama mata kita bertemu. Kau mengalihkan apa yang ingin aku pikirkan, kau melemahkanku. Ingatan saat aku menciummu, aku bersumpah, hal itu tak dapat kukeluarkan dari pikiranku. Kau tahu betapa bencinya aku pada diriku sendiri saat aku berteriak menyalahkanmu saat itu? Tapi aku berpikir begitulah seharusnya kehidupan kita berjalan. Jadi, katakan padaku..." Sasuke mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... apa kau akan mempertaruhkan segala yang kau miliki untuk ini? Apa kau menginginkannya? Menempatkan dirimu dalam situasi yang akan mengancammu? Katakan saat ini juga dan aku takkan pernah lari lagi darimu," ujarnya dengan suara rendah, nafas yang dihembuskan Sasuke terasa membelai permukaan kulit Hinata.

Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menarik lelaki itu dan menciumnya dengan sisa-sisa energinya. Sasuke mengatakan hal yang logis, namun Hinata tak dapat membuat dirinya menyetujui Sasuke. Saat itu ia hanya menginginkan lelaki itu bersamanya.

Pergerakan pertama yang dilakukan Hinata cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke pada gadis itu, cukup untuk menghapus keraguan atas perasaannya. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, menariknya semakin mendekat hingga tak ada ruang sedikitpun memisahkan mereka jika itu memang memungkinkan.

Sasuke membutuhkan Hinata sebanyak Hinata membutuhkannya. Tanpa menyediakan ruang celah untuk Hinata bernafas, Sasuke mencumbunya seakan takkan ada lagi hari esok untuk dinikmati. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan memperkuat cengkramannya di bahu Sasuke saat lelaki itu mempertemukan ujung lidah mereka dan mulai memainkannya.

Sasuke memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata hanya untuk menyerang leher gadis itu sementara tangannya meliar di punggung dan paha Hinata yang masih berbalut gaun mandinya. Nafas berat Sasuke terasa begitu tajam dirasakan Hinata di lehernya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau begitu cantik?" Sasuke bergumam di leher Hinata kemudian kembali menghujani setiap inci kulitnya dengan ciuman berat.

Tangan Hinata bergerak kemudian ditenggelamkannya jari-jarinya pada sela-sela rambut Sasuke. Ia tak dapat menahan erangannya saat tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menggigit kecil bahunya, meningkalkan jejak disana.

Setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke lakukan seakan menuntut balik tenaganya hingga Hinata merasa lemah. Sangat lemah, namun sangat hidup. Sasuke bergerak mundur, namun bukan menarik diri, lelaki itu malah memaksa mengikutinya, entah ke arah mana, Hinata tak sempat memikirkannya.

Detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga ia terbaring di ranjangnya sendiri. Hinata merasakan gaun mandinya melonggar meski masih menutupi tubuhnya, dan saat itu ia baru menyadari Sasuke telah melepaskan ikatan gaun mandi itu di punggungnya.

Rasa tak nyaman mulai menggerogoti Hinata ketika Sasuke berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil menatapnya. Tangan lelaki itu perlahan melepaskan satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Hinata.

Sasuke hanya melepaskan kemejanya kemudian merangkak perlahan, memposisikan dirinya di atas Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat pemandangan tubuh Sasuke yang kini berada di atasnya mau tak mau tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, merasakan seluruh darah di tubuhnya berpusar di wajah. Namun ia kemudian merasakan lagi kehadiran bibir Sasuke di bahunya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tak jatuh menindih Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak di sisi kiri tubuh Hinata, dari pangkal gaun mandi itu hingga turung ke pinggang Hinata, menarik sedikit demi sedikit kain yang membalut Hinata hingga perlahan mengekspos tubuh bagian atas gadis itu namun masih menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Hinata mencengkram erat selimut di bawahnya saat ciuman Sasuke perlahan turun mengikuti gerakan kain yang semakin meninggalkan kulitnya. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan dan mata ia pejamkan saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. Usahanya menggigit bibir untuk menahan erangan tak berhasil saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melibatkan lidah pada ciumannya, meninggalkan jejak basah dari dada hingga perut Hinata.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya saat bibir Sasuke terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia melihat Sasuke kembali merangkak memposisikan diri sehingga wajahnya tepat di atas wajah Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati, tangan kanannya masih berada di pinggul Hinata dengan ibu jari bergerak mengusap sebagian kecil permukaan kulit Hinata di sana.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia mendengar kekhawatiran di suara lelaki itu. Dan Hinata menyadari betapa Sasuke sangat berhati-hati dalam setiap gerakan seakan ia tak ingin melukai Hinata atau barang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Hinata kembali melingkarkan lenganya pada leher Sasuke dan menarik lelaki itu ke dalam ciumannya, melanjutkan sesi yang sempat tertunda. Meyakini Sasuke bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

..

...

..

Hinata kembali dari ruang pemandian membawa handuk hangat di tangannya dengan mengenakan gaun mandi yang baru. Namun kemudian sedikit rasa kecewa muncul melihat Sasuke, yang kini sudah lengkap membalut diri di dalam pakaiannya, duduk di sisi ranjang sedang memakai kembali sepatunya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menemui wajah Hinata dan memberi anggukan kecil. "Aku tidak mungkin berada disini sepanjang malam. Aku harus kembali."

Hinata bergerak mendekat hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Secepat ini?" Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang membawa handuk dan menempelkan Kain itu di leher Sasuke, menyeka sisa-sisa keringat lelaki itu disana.

"Jangan menempatkanku pada dilema untuk tinggal," Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata di lehernya. "Itu tidak adil untukku."

"Semuanya adil dalam cinta dan perang," balas Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan Hinata dari lehernya kemudian mengambil handuk yang ia genggam untuk ia letakkan di ranjang. Diciumnya punggung tangan Hinata sebelum ia berdiri.

Kepala Hinata yang semula tertunduk kini mendongak mengikuti perubahan tinggi Sasuke. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman Sasuke. Matanya pun terkunci pada oniks Sasuke yang begitu menghanyutkannya.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar Sasuke sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di kening Hinata. "Maukah kau menemuiku di halaman istana besok?".

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau masih memiliki kelas memanah bersamaku," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Keduanya tenggelam dalam tatapan masing-masing, tanpa ada kata yang tertukar. "Hinata," Ibu jari Sasuke mengusap punggung tangan Hinata.

"Hmm?"

"Aku menginginkamu, memilikimu seutuhnya, tapi aku ingin kau menyakini dirimu sendiri bahwa itu juga yang kau inginkan," aku Sasuke rendah.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk mengklaim Hinata sepenuhnya malam itu. Ia berusaha untuk menekan gairahnya terhadap Hinata. Malam itu, Sasuke menyentuhnya, mencumbunya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak rasa cintanya pada Hinata. Namun ia membatasi dirinya sendiri, memutuskan untuk tak menyentuh Hinata lebih jauh lagi, setidaknya sampai Hinata benar-benar yakin pada apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke. Aku tak akan menyesalinya jika kita... melakukannya tadi," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang seketika memanas saat kalimat itu terucap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. "Sebelumnya kau menuduhku memiliki hubungan dengan Shion."

"Itu... itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita," Hinata tergagap.

"Tentu ada," Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata untuk membuatnya kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau benar-benar mempercayaiku... perasaanku."

Sasuke memberikan kecupan terakhir di kening Hinata lagi sebelum berjalan keluar. Hinata berdiri dengan senyumannya, menatap punggung Sasuke hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

..

...

..

"Kau terlihat berbinar sejak pagi tadi, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat Sasuke meliriknya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, seperti biasa. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tak perlu berpura-pura, Tuan Uchiha!" Kiba tertawa, tangannya menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menetap di sana. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan seringaian. "Kau kembali sangat larut semalam. Apa kau bertemu seseorang untuk menemanimu bermain semalam?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang lain berkumpul di tempat pelatihan?" tanya Sasuke keluar dari topik awal.

Kiba mengangguk. "Tapi kau tahu? Penjaga Hyuuga sangat menyebalkan," ujarnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu coba temukan cara untuk berteman dengan mereka," Sasuke menepuk bahu Kiba kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya bingung mendengar saran Sasuke namun tak mempertanyakannya. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku... ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

"Oh, baiklah," Kiba hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Melihat punggung Kiba semakin mengecil, Sasuke juga kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke berhenti di salah satu sisi pilar dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Sasuke membuang nafas panjang saat kepalanya kembali dipenuhi Hinata. Ia terpesona oleh Hinata sejak pertama melihatnya di ruang tahta. Dan semalam, gadis itu berada dalam genggamannya, membiarkan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Dan saat bibir mereka saling bertemu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan Hinata melebihi apapun.

Sasuke menghasratkan sesuatu yang lebih, ia menginginkah Hinata, sepenuhnya. Sasuke ingin menjadi yang pertama bagi Hinata, ia ingin menjadi lelaki yang menjadikan Hinata seorang wanita. Namun ia tahu bahwa jika ia melakukannya malam itu—jika ia memilih untuk menjadi lelaki yang menggenggam kesucian Hinata, itu hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua.

Sasuke takkan selamanya berada di Hyuuga. Dua bulan, atau bahkan kurang, Sasuke tidak tahu pasti kapan, tapi ia pasti kembali ke Miroku. Itu hanya satu alasan. Dan bagaimana dengan jarak status sosial mereka? Sasuke selalu berpikir dengan hati-hati sebelum bertindak. Namun saat Hinata berada di dekatnya, ia tak dapat memutuskan apa yang ia butuhkan dan apa yang harus ia prioritaskan.

..

 **to be continued...**

..

.

 ** _Always thanks for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story._**

 ** _Keep reviewing guys! See ya in next chapter..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Dan saat ia berjalan menuju tangga, langkahnya terhenti melihat Neji keluar dari ruangan Shion. Bingung dan terkejut, Hinata menatap aneh kakaknya yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan Hinata dapat memastikan Neji tak mengetahui kehadirannya.

Kenapa Neji keluar dari ruangan Shion sepagi ini?

"Kakak," panggil Hinata dan barulah Neji mengangkat kepala dan menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

"Hinata," Neji menatap Hinata masih dengan wajah minim ekspresinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu? Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan ratu Shion?"

Neji memutar bola matanya, "sepenuhnya bukan urusanmu."

"Kau sudah berteman dengannya, sepertinya," tebak Hinata.

"Bahkan tidak dalam mimpi, Hinata. Aku tidak akan berteman dengannya," Neji menyapukan rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan. "Hanya saja terjadi sedikit kekacauan tadi," lanjutnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Orang-orang dari Uzumaki menjadi keras kepala. Meskipun aku juga menolak kerja sama dengan Miroku, tetap saja tindakan mereka itu menyulut emosiku. Mereka menentang ayah pada pertemuan hari itu. Aku khawatir Uzumaki akan berbalik menjadi melawan kita jika ini berkelanjutan. Jadi... aku memikirkan alternatifnya," Neji bersandar di dinding, matanya menatap Hinata sebelum beralih ke pintu ruangan Shion. "Aliansi yang kuat bersama Miroku adalah apa yang kita butuhkan," lanjutnya kembali menatap Hinata.

Hinata diam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Neji, namun menyerah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang militer Miroku? Pasukan mereka akan sangat membantu jika memihak kepada kita," ujar Neji datar. "Dan Shion adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan mereka."

Hinata mulai tidak menyukai asumsi yang muncul di benaknya sendiri. "Kakak, apa yang... apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku harus memastikan Shion percaya padaku untuk mendapatkan pasukannya. Hanya itu," jawab Neji ringan namun serius.

"Kau... berusaha memperalatnya?" mata Hinata melebar menatap Neji, tak percaya akan rencana yang kakaknya itu rangkai di dalam otaknya.

"Terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya," Neji mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya akan memastikan ia tak mengambil jalan netral. Kita butuh mereka di kubu kita. Apapun caranya, bahkan jika harus aku sendiri yang menundukkannya."

"Kakak! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan seperti ini?!" Hinata kembali terkejut, terlebih mengetahui Neji mengatakannya seakan itu bukan hal besar.

"Oh ayolah! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tapi kita memang memerlukan ini..." Neji tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya mengangkat bahunya sekejap sebagai penegas.

"Dan apa yang ayah katakan tentang ini?"

"Ayah tidak mengetahuinya dan kau takkan memberitahukannya, baik kau atau aku tahu masalah seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika ayah tahu, mengerti?!" ucap Neji tajam, ancaman terdengar di nada suaranya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hinata meraih dan mencengkram lengan Neji, memaksanya untuk berhenti. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padanya! Bagaimana jika..." Hinata berhenti sesaat mengambil nafas pendek. "Bagaimana jika nantinya ia benar-benar memiliki perasaan terhadapmu?" tanya Hinata gamblang atas apa yang ia khawatirkan.

Neji melepaskan cengkraman Hinata di lengannya sebelum menjawab. "Itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan," ucapnya dingin kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga.

..

...

..

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia mengikuti kata hatinya dan mengatakan pada Shion tentang niat Neji yang sebenarnya?

Jantungnya berdebar keras memikirkan Shion pada setiap langkah titiannya di tangga. Hinata tidak menginginkan Shion terluka karena kakaknya, namun kemudian bayangan Sasuke yang begitu memperhatikan Shion melintas. Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan kepada Sasuke? Apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan?

Mungkin Sasuke akan menantang Neji detik itu juga dan tak secuilpun keinginan Hinata miliki untuk melihat pertempuran antara keduanya. Hinata tidak akan siap untuk berdiri di bawah kewajiban untuk memilih satu di antara kakaknya atau kekasihnya.

"Yang Mulia."

Lamunan Hinata teralihkan oleh satu sapaan dari suara yang begitu ia kenal. Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan Sasuke bangkit dari salah satu kursi yang disediakan di halaman istana. Senyuman yang Sasuke buat di bibirnya membuat detak jantungnya sedikit lebih tenang, namun tak benar-benar melupakan dilema awalnya.

"Uh... halo, Sasuke," balas Hinata.

Kening Sasuke berkerut heran. "Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kau terlihat... tidak nyaman?" tebak Sasuke.

Hinata berkedip dua kali. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk memotong jarak yang memisahkan mereka dan berhenti saat jarak ujung kaki mereka hanya terpisah satu langkah. Sasuke ingin meraih Hinata, menggenggam tangannya, mengusap pipinya, tapi tidak ia lakukan. Tidak di tempat yang sangat memungkinkan seseorang melihat mereka.

"Kau... apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melakukan kontak langsung dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Uh... aku..." Hinata sepenuhnya gugup mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak yakin jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Namun sepertinya Sasuke memang tak membutuhkan jawaban Hinata karena selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali bersuara tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Aku... bahkan tak dapat memejamkan mataku, kau tahu," akunya dengan tawa kecil, tangan kanannya mengusap leher belakangnya sendiri, berharap meredakan kegugupannya. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. "Apa... kau juga memikirkanku?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Tapi mata lelaki itu tak sampai matanya karena Sasuke merendahkan pandangannya menatap tanah. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menahan senyumannya melihat Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki itu gugup, tertunduk malu. Dan dia adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata melingkarkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Sepanjang malam," jawab Hinata pelan, namun sangat yakin.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menatap Hinata dengan mata melebar, tak mempercayai pengakuan yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menggenggam tangannya dan kemudian mencondongkan diri ke arah gadis itu untuk menempelkan bibirnya ringan di kening Hinata.

Cukup lama mereka mempertahankan posisi itu sampai...

"Brengsek!"

Sebuah teriakan berat mengejutkan mereka membuat Sasuke reflek melepaskan Hinata dan memutar tubuh untuk mengetahui sumber suaranya.

"Juugo," Sasuke bergumam kaget, ia menarik Hinata ke belakangnya, mencoba menyembunyikan gadis itu, atau lebih tepat melindunginya.

"Kau bajingan!" Juugo tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama menarik pedang tanpa menghentikan langkah murkanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau..."

Hinata yang melihat Juugo penuh amarah merasakan nafasnya tercekat, tanpa sadar semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Juugo, kumohon tenanglah, dengarkan aku."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, huh?! Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau meniduri musuh kita? Apa yang meracuni otakmu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyentuh pelacur yang menyebut dirinya sendiri seorang putri?!"

Kalimat terakhir yang Juugo katakan seakan menyulut Sasuke dalam kecepatan cahaya. Tanpa aba-aba tangannya meloloskan pedang yang menggantung di pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" desis Sasuke di sela gertakan giginya.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku setelah berhubungan dengan keturunan musuh rajamu! Ratu Shion akan mendengar semua perbuatan kotormu saat aku datang padanya membawa serta kepalamu!"

Dengan itu Juugo meluncur dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong Hinata yang ada di belakangnya, mengisyaratkan kepadanya agar menjauh.

Suara dua besi yang saling menghantam saat Sasuke mencoba menahan serangan Juugo terdengar nyaring mengingat sepinya halaman istana saat itu.

"Juugo! Cukup! Kau tidak menginginkan pertempuran ini!" desis Sasuke masih dalam pertahananya.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak menginginkan ini?!" Juugo menjawab tepat sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, kembali mencari celah untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Namun sebelum pedang Juugo mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan menyerang sisi kanan Juugo dengan kakinya, membuat lawannya itu sedikit teralihkan, cukup teralihkan untuk Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk menghantam wajah Juugo dengan tangan kirinya.

Juugo hanya termundurkan dua langkah karena pukulan Sasuke. Sasuke memang kuat, namun Miroku memilih Juugo sebagai panglima militer mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan memilih untuk langsung kembali menyerang Sasuke.

Saat itu bunyi kontak pedang keduanya mengisi udara tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan segera berakhir. Baik Sasuke atau Juugo masuk ke dalam konsentrasi mereka masing-masing. Pada saat seperti itu, semuanya akan ditentukan pada satu keputusan. Satu langkah kau ambil salah, kau kalah.

Keduanya sering mengambil gerak tipuan untuk selanjutnya mengejutkan masing-masing lawan. Juugo mengerang saat Sasuke dapat menghindari sabetannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sampai satu serangan membuat mereka berdua mundur, sesaat hanya saling menatap dan mengatur nafas. Dan untuk Sasuke, ia juga mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melirik ke arah Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah pucat.

Mata Sasuke kembali mengincar pergerakan Juugo. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pedangnya. Senjatanya, pedangnya adalah bagian dari dirinya. Jika ia kehilangan senjatanya itu, itu artinya ia kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Sasuke tidak mengetahui alasannya, namun ia jelas dapat merasakan Juugo selalu membencinya karena suatu hal.

Juugo lagi-lagi melesat menuju ke arahnya. Dan kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar tak memiliki niatan untuk hanya bertahan. Dua tiga serangan Juugo dapat Sasuke hindari, namun diluar dugaannya, gerakan itu hanya salah satu cara untuk membuka celah untuk Juugo menyerangnya. Kurang dari satu detik setelah menyadari hal itu, Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya. Juugo berhasil mendaratkan mata pedangnya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerenyit karena rasa perih di bahunya, ia melangkah mundur untuk menghindari serangan Juugo yang mungkin saja bisa melukainya lagi. Sasuke melirik Hinata lagi yang kini jauh dari tempatnya. Mata gadis itu hampir tak berkedip menyaksikan pertunjukan brutal yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan saat Hinata menyadari darah yang mulai merembes kemeja Sasuke, gadis itu mengambil satu langkah hendak mendekati Sasuke namun berhenti seketika ketika Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, isyarat yang cukup jelas dari Sasuke yang menginginkan Hinata untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri.

Kali ini Sasuke memulai serangan baru, ia melesat Ke arah Juugo dan mengarahkan pedangnya yang lagi-lagi berakhir menghantam pedang Juugo. Namun kemudian, langkah banyak pasang kaki yang berlari terdengar dan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Sekumpulan pengawal kerajaan muncul di halaman istana. Juugo terkejut dan kehilangan fokusnya, memberikan kesempatan emas untuk Sasuke yang masih tajam mengincarnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke berlari ke arah pilar terdekat hanya untuk menjadikan pilar itu sebagai pijakannya untuk melompat ke arah Juugo. Dalam lompatannya, Sasuke telah matang mempersiapkan posisi senjatanya hinggan dapat tepat mengenai leher Juugo. Dengan satu kibasan pedangnya, Sasuke membuat Juugo roboh, tenggelam dalam darahnya sendiri.

Suara terompet yang menandakan keadaan darurat terdengar. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan wajah Hinata yang kini penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Hinata! Pergilah!" titah Sasuke cukup jelas untuk didengar Hinata.

Sasuke ingin mendekati Hinata dan menenangkannya, namun ia tidak melakukannya, ia tidak menginginkan para pengawal kerajaan mengetahui keberadaan Hinata di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini. Namun Hinata masih mematung menatapnya, tak mengindahkan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Apa yang telah terjadi!" suara salah satu panglima Hyuuga menggelegar, ia dengan mudah melewati pengawal-pengawal lain yang sudah disana terlebih dahulu dan berhenti ketika melihat raga Juugo di tanah. "Ya Tuhan!" Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dan semakin terkejut menemukan Hinata berdiri di sisi lain halaman. "Yang Mulia!" hormatnya sebelum memerintahkan pengawal lain. "Amankan Yang Mulia dari sini!" titahnya.

Enam orang pengawal mendekati Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke dalam istana. Setelah memastikan Hinata tak lagi berada di jarak pandangnya, panglima tadi kemudian kembali menyapulan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Sasuke masih dengan pedangnya yang berlumur darah. Ia mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah lebar.

"Kau telah membunuh kawanmu sendiri," pernyataan itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan, dan dari caranya berbicara, panglima itu memang menuntut Sasuke membenarkan pernyataannya barusan.

Sasuke diam di tempatnya, tubuhnya tak bergetar sedikitpun, meskipun begitu kepalanya tertunduk. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan pedang yang ia genggam ke tanah. "Benar," akunya.

"Tangkap dia!"

..

...

..

Di satu sisi, Hinata lega Juugo terlah tersingkirkan. Namun di sisi lain, ia ketakutan dengan bayangan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Sasuke setelah ini. Nafasnya tersengal sejak pedang Sasuke menghantam pedang Juugo. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia belum bisa mengatur kembali nafasnya menjadi lebih normal. Dengan langkah cepat dan wajah dibasahi air mata, Hinata meniti tangga.

"Yang mulia," salah satu pengawal yang mencoba mengikutinya bersuara.

"Pergi!" titahnya dengan isakan tertahan di tenggorokan. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Para pengawal itu menuruti perintah Hinata dan membiarkannya berjalan sendirian menuju ruangan Shion.

Hinata mengusap air mata yang sukses meluncur di pipinya sebelum berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu ruangan Shion. "Buka pintunya!" perintah Hinata kepada dua penjaga yang berdiri di sana.

"Kami harus meminta izin dari Yang Mulia Ratu terlebih dahulu," jawab salah satunya.

"Kubulang buka pintunya!" ulang Hinata dengan nada memaksa.

Kedua pengawal itu saling melempar tatapan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu besar itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata langsung melangkah masuk dan mendapati Shion duduk di belakang meja yang penuh dengan lembar dan gulungan.

"Shion," panggilnya, membuat Shion berdiri dan menatapnya bingung.

"Hinata... apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Itu... a... aku... aku..." Hinata terbata, tak mampu menjawab, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Shion berjalan cepat meraih Hinata dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya hanya untuk kemudian merasakan betapa gemetarnya gadis itu. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"S-Sasuke... dia...a-akan diadili."

Sebelum benar-benar menelan kata-kata Hinata, keduanya dikejutkan dengan pintu yang terbuka secara kasar. Neji masuk dengan langkah cepat dan wajah kesal.

"Panglima yang kau punya benar-benar sebuah masalah!" ujarnya dengan nada mengumpat. "Kau ditunggu di ruang pengadilan!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Shion, informasi yang datang bertubi-tubi namun samar itu semakin membingungkannya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, kedua panglimamu bermain-main dengan darah di halaman favorit ibuku. Kami tidak berusaha mencampuri hukum Miroku, tapi disini, kami memenggal siapapun yang melanggar hukum dalam skala sebesar itu, baik itu rakyat biasa atau prajurit berkedudukan. Jadi kau diperlukan di pengadilan sekarang juga," jelas Neji kepada Shion. "Dan kau," kini Neji menatap Hinata. "Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" tanya Neji menahan teriakannya namun cukup untuk membuat air mata Hinata kembali menetes. "Hanya kau yang berada di sana. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kita memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan," Shion bersuara, menengahi kakak beradik di hadapannya. "Apa ada saksi selain Hinata saat kejadian itu terjadi?"

Mata tajam Neji masih menghujam Hinata untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia lemparkan ke Shion. "Beberapa penjaga sempat melihatnya menggorok atasannya itu."

Hinata terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih berat.

"Ne-Neji," panggil Hinata terbata, matanya tak berani menghadapi Neji. "Dia hanya... hanya mencoba... melindungiku," bisiknya namun masih cukup keras untuk didengar Neji maupun Shion.

"Melindungimu dari apa? Jangan membodohiku, Hinata. Orang-orang sepertinya takkan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada kita."

"Dia adalah orangku! Salah satu prajuritku!" Shion membalas Neji, ia menggertakkan giginya terlihat geram, untuk pertama kalinya. "Apa kau bermasalah dengan orang-orang dari negeriku, Pangeran Neji?"

Neji menutup rapat bibirnya, tangannya terkepal kencang di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Shion mengangkat tangannya dan memijat pelan keningnya sendiri. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi," gumamnya.

"Tapi memang terjadi," timpal Neji. "Aku selalu memperkirakan hal ini, bahwa cepat atau lambat, bajingan-bajingan yang kau bawa itu akan membuat kekacauan," umpatnya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Shion.

Shion menatap punggung Neji hingga menghilang di balik pintu kemudian beralih menghadap Hinata.

"Shion," bisik Hinata dengan suara rendah, matanya masih terlapisi air yang sengaja ia tahan agar tak lagi terjatuh. "Dia tidak bersalah... kumohon," pintanya

Shion menghela nafas. "Dia membunuh seorang panglima, prajurit dengan tingkatan di atasnya. Dan kakakmu benar, hukuman berlaku kepada seluruh pelanggar. Baik itu rakyat biasa, maupun seorang prajurit sepertinya," jelasnya dengan tatapan pasrah sebelum melangkah keluar.

Jawaban Shion seperti pukulan bagi Hinata. Pertaanannya runtuh, lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya kembali keluar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

..

...

..

Tak pernah sebelumnya Sasuke takut akan kematian. Tapi jika ia harus mati untuk suatu ketidak adilan, ia juga akan melawannya. Bagaimanapun, kali ini, ia telah membunuh satu prajurit sebangsanya. Seorang panglima. Tidak ada kemungkinan untuknya mendapatkan sebuah pengampunan.

Sasuke telah membunuh Juugo, namun ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Orang mati takkan bisa bersaksi, dengan begitu posisi Hinata akan aman. Lagipula ini seharusnya tak terlalu membebani Sasuke. Ia dan pedangnya telah membunuh banyak jiwa sebagai seorang prajurit dalam tugasnya sebagai pelindung negerinya, dan Juugo tak lain hanya salah satu dari jiwa itu. Bedanya, kali ini ia melakukannya sebagai pelindung bagi Hinata.

Sasuke tak dapat menggambarkan rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan terhadap dirinya sendiri saat melihat rantai yang terpasang di tangannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa akan ada hari dimana ia berdiri di bawah titel seorang kriminal.

Ia berdiri disana karena telah membunuh Juugo. Itu yang terlihat. Tapi hanya Sasuke yang tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya, sesuatu menyuarakan alasan lain mengapa ia bisa berdiri disana. Suara itu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hukuman karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang bangsawan. Karena telah menginginkan Hinata.

Ruang pengadilan masih kosong. Hanya ada dirinya, dan beberapa penjaga yang tak bosan-bosannya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keanehan dan kebencian. Kasus ini bukanlah permasalahan Hyuuga, jadi raja ataupun petinggi Hyuuga tak perlu menghadiri pengadilan ini. Tapi Sasuke cukup paham dengan apa yang akan ia terima. Takdir apa yang menunggunya. Dan mungkin, keputusannya untuk tak mengklaim Hinata secara penuh malam itu adalah keputusan yang tepat mengingat Sasuke sendiri tak tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang ia miliki untuk tetap bernafas. Beberapa jam, atau bahkan beberapa menit?

..

 **to be continued...**

..

.

 _ **Ps. So I decided to put off Naruto's tag. Not that there would be no Naruto, I'm still on my main plot that Naruto ought to be Hinata's fiance. Sampai chapter ini saya sadar Naruto masih minor kemunculannya, maka dari itu saya lepas tag-nya. Saya ngga mau readers kecewa karena saya yang memasang tag Naruto tapi jarang memunculkan dia.**_  
 _ **Tapi diluar itu, Naruto tetap akan mengambil peran seperti yang saya alurkan sejak awal.**_

 _ **And for SasuHina's interaction. It's physical attraction indeed, bcs all was started with a first sight (at least for Sasuke). But then, it would be more than that. Idk if there would be quality time for them to know each other more, since they're doing it secretly, but mayhaps I'll try to work for it. Btw thanks for sharing your thought.**_

 _ **Last but not least, thanks for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story.**_

 _ **Keep reviewing guys! See ya in next chapter...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ganda ruangan pengadilan terbuka, memberi ruang untuk sinar matahari masuk bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Shion dan Neji yang masing-masing diikuti pengawalnya. Dan di belakang mereka, Hinata terlihat dengan mata merah berkacanya. Pemandangan itu sendiri cukup membuat Sasuke merasa sekelilingnya menjadi gelap.

Dengan sangat keberatan di dalam dirinya sendiri, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemui tatapan kecewa Shion saat wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya. Keduanya hanya bertatapan tanpa salah satupun mencoba bertukar kata. Hanya bertatapan hingga mata Shion turun dan menangkap bahu Sasuke yang kini dihiasi darah.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Neji, tangannya ia silangkan di dada dan mata melirik Sasuke ringan.

Shion masih diam, masih mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalam mata Sasuke yang bahkan tak terlihat bergetar itu. Setelah cukup baginya merinci keadaan Sasuke, Shion menghela nafas dan menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tidak akan pernah takut akan apapun, bukan?" tanya Shion dengan volume rendah.

"Aku bisa meyakinkan Anda, Yang Mulia. Bahwa selalu ada hal yang aku takutkan," Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah Hinata, hanya sesaat kemudian kembali ke Shion.

"Aku juga tidak meragukannya, Sasuke," balas Shion lelah. "Dia tidak perlu mendapat hukuman," lanjut Shion, namun seluruh jiwa yang ada di ruangan itu pasti sadar bahwa Shion tak sedang berbicara kepada Sasuke. Shion berbicara untuk Sasuke.

"Apa?!" Neji terbelalak. "Dia seorang pembunuh."

"Bukan," Shion menghadap Sasuke, menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Dia adalah panglima Miroku," lanjutnya.

Sasuke merasa dirinya tak dapat menutuskan reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan. Ia hanya disana menatap Shion tak percaya.

"Uh, bisa kau ulang ucapanmu?" tanya Neji lagi, semakin tak mengerti keadaan yang diciptakan Shion.

Shion berbalik untuk menghadap Neji. "Aku yakin bahkan di kerajaanmu... kalian akan segera mencari orang jika tiba-tiba posisi panglima kosong, benarkan aku jika aku salah?" jelas Shion dengan sedikit nada menantang. "Kami kehilangan salah satu panglima kami, dan menghukum Sasuke sekarang hanya akan memperburuk kestabilan pasukan. Aku tidak membawa satupun menteriku disini. Sampai kami mendiskusikannya, aku tidak dapat membuat keputusan mutlak sendirian. Tapi sebagai seorang Ratu aku dapat mengambil jalan sementara dan aku ingin Sasuke dibebaskan dan tetap pada posisinya sementara kami menetapkan prajurit lain untuk menggantikan Juugo," lanjutnya yakin. "Aku pun menarik seluruh tuntutan atas Sasuke karena telah membunuh Juugo. Keputusan ini sudah bulat dan segala konsekuensinya menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Sasuke masih tak dapat keluar dari keterkejutannya dan Neji, terlihat jelas ia menatap Shion penuh kegaguman saat itu. Mata Neji memancarkan sesuatu yang familiar saat Sasuke menelitinya, sesuatu yang sangat familiar yang sering ia lihat di mata Hinata. Dan Sasuke tidak mengingkari kesamaan itu, tentu saja, bagaimanamun mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

"Yang Mulia," panggil Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Kau tidak dapat melakukan ini tanpa mempertayakan apapun."

"Tentu aku bisa, aku baru saja melakukannya," Shion melempar senyum sebelum menghadap Neji. "Lepaskan dia, jangan pernah menyentuh prajuritku lagi. Kau tidak berhak kecuali mereka menjadi ancaman bagi orang-orangmu."

Aura mata Neji kembali seperti biasa, seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Terserah apa katamu, Yang Mulia Ratu Shion. Dia bukan urusan kami," Neji bergerak hendak keluar kemudian berhenti sesaat. "Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu. Lain kali katakan padanya untuk mencari tempat yang jauh dari rumahku jika ingin membunuh temannya lagi," Neji melanjutkan langkahnya.

Shion menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah terlepas dari jerat rantainya. "Kurasa aku harus segera mencari yang lain untuk memegang posisi yang kosong. Katakan kepada Lee untuk menghadapku."

Sasuke masih tak mengerti tantang fakta bahwa Shion sepertinya benar-benar tak berniat mempertanyakan apapun kepadanya.

"Yang Mulia," panggilnya saat Shion membelakanginya, bersiap untuk keluar dari ruang pengadilan.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, Sasuke."

"Shion!" panggilan Sasuke kali ini membuat Shion berhenti, namun tetap membelakangi. "Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku membunuh Juugo? Mengapa aku mengakhiri nyawa teman sebangsaku dengan begitu kejamnya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Shion. "Aku mengenal seorang bocah. Dia keras kepala namun tak akan pernah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang tanpa alasan," ujarnya masih membelakangi Sasuke. "Aku hanya berharap kau tak melakukannya dengan sia-sia. Bukan untuk alasan yang egois. Karena..." Shion mengambil nafas, "Karena bocah yang aku cintai itu... aku tahu dia tak pernah mementingkan dirinya sendiri lebih dari orang lain."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Shion. Ia tahu jelas makna tersirat dan tersurat dari apa yang Shion katakan. Ia selalu mengetahui tentang perasaan Shion padanya, namun pengakuan tak langsung Shion saat itu masih membuatnya berasa tertampar.

"Aku berhutang hidupku padamu, Shion," aku Sasuke, hatinya tersayat makin dalam saat mengatakannya.

"Terkadang aku berharap kau berhutang hatimu padaku, Sasuke," gumamnya sebelum keluar ruangan.

Sasuke merasakan kakinya melemas, hatinya memberat ditambah kesakitan nyata yang menggerogot di bahunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya mencari sosok Hinata yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ia artikan. Namun kemudian Hinata berkedip dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

"Bahumu," bisiknya tanpa meninggalkan pandangannya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak," mata keduanya terkunci. "Bawa dia, aku akan membersihkan lukanya," perintahnya kepada pengawal.

"Tidak perlu."

"Itu perintah," balas Hinata dengan nada memaksa sebelum berjalan ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke mendesis saat pengawal yang diperintahkan Hinata mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam dan mencoba menuntunnya. "Aku tahu jalannya," protes Sasuke meninggalkan pengawal itu di belakangnya.

..

...

..

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dengan itu, para pelayan menunduk ke arah Hinata sebelum keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah pintu kembali ditutup, Hinata menghadap Sasuke yang tengah duduk membelakangi cermin meja rias Hinata.

"Kau..." Hinata memainkan jemarinya ringan di sekitar bahu kiri Sasuke, tepat di bawah lukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ha... Yang Mulia," Sasuke hendak meraih tangan Hinata yang menyentuh bahunya, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatannya itu.

Hinata tak menjawab lebih lanjut, tangannya bergerak naik, kini mengusap pelan leher sampingnya. Saat itu, Sasuke hanya berharap untuk memeluk Hinata dan tertidur di pelukannya. Ia hanya lelah atas semua drama yang tiba-tiba ternarasikan di dalam kehidupannya yang sebelumnya berjalan sangat monoton.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Seharusnya menjadi peringatan. Jika kita terus melakukan ini, kita mung-"

"Tidak," potong Hinata. "Aku tidak takut akan kemungkinan bahwa orang lain mungkin bisa mengetahui tentang kita. Aku tidak marah kau membunuh seseorang. Aku bahkan tidak peduli tentang kau dan Shion," jelasnya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke... aku... aku sangat takut saat kau..." Hinata menghela nafas tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika saja Shion tak mengampunimu, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau seorang bangsawan, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kau menyia-nyiakan apa yang kau miliki hanya karena aku."

"Jangan membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi, Sasuke, kumohon," Hinata meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke, berharap Sasuke mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memutus kontak matanya dengan Hinata, pandangannya kini ke bawah.

"Kau tidak perlu membersihkannya, Hinata," kini Sasuke melepaskan telapak tangan Hinata yang menempel di pipinya. "Jika kau peduli padaku, biarkan pelayan atau tabib istana yang mengobatiku."

"Mereka pasti keberatan untuk mengobatimu," gumam Hinata, ia meraih handuk dan merendamnya di wadah berisi air hangat yang telah disediakan di meja.

"Jika orang-orang tahu seorang pu-"

Hinata memblokade bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya sendiri, mencegah Sasuke melemparkan protes-protes lain yang tak ingin ia dengar. Nafas Sasuke tercekat saat merasakan kembali sensasi saat bibirnya dapat menyentuh Hinata. Dan saat itu, seperti saat sebelumnya, Sasuke kehilangan dirinya kembali. Ia kembali tak dapat memutuskan apa yang seharusnya ia putuskan.

Saat Hinata melepaskan dirinya, mata Sasuke masih terpejam. Ciuman Hinata berhasil mengalihkannya dan membuatnya berhenti beralasan. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan menemukan Hinata melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya untuk kemudian sedikit membuka bagian atas tubuhnya hanya untuk mengekspos luka di bahunya.

Hinata meraih kembali handuk yang tadi ia celupkan di air hangat, memerasnya sedikit dan mengusapkannya pada permukaan kulit Sasuke yang berlumuran darah sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas luka sayatannya, membuat Sasuke mendesis karena rasa perih dadakannya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Seorang prajurit tangguh tak dapat menahan sedikit perih?" godanya kemudian kembali menyapu kulit Sasuke, membersihkan darah yang mulai mengering di lengannya.

"Kupikir kau akan lebih lembut," balas Sasuke, masih menahan perih.

Hinata hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan tangan Hinata bekerja tanpa mengganggunya lebih lanjut. Matanya terus mengikuti setiap kedipan Hinata dalam diam hingga Hinata selesai membersihkan lukanya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya saat Hinata meraih botol kecil dari meja.

"Salep," gumamnya kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke kembali tanpa aba-aba.

Sasuke mengerang atas serangan dadakan itu namun tak menarik diri, ia malah mengangkat tangannya yang tak terluka dan menenggelamkannya di sela rambut Hinata, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengambil alih permainan, mendominasi dengan memainkan bibir atas Hinata. Namun kemudian ia merasakan perih yang sangat membakar di bahunya saat diam-diam Hinata mengoleskan obat tadi di lukanya. Sasuke mengerang melepaskan diri.

"Kau... curang," protesnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau akan berteriak jika aku tak membekapmu," ujarnya. "Tapi percayalah, lukanya akan segera kering."

Tak ada kata lain yang keluar baik dari mulut Hinata maupun Sasuke untuk mempertahankan percakapan mereka lebih lanjut. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, keheningan yang menenangkan. Tatapan mata keduanya yang saling terikat seperti cukup untuk menepis rasa kesepian akibat keheningan itu.

Tangan kanan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Hinata untuk menariknya duduk di pangkuannya. Membuatnya dapat menjangkau wajah Hinata dengan mudah.

"Hinata..." bisiknya sambil memoles pelan pipi Hinata dengan bibirnya.

"Hmm?" Hinata hanya mengggumam sebagai balasan, hanya melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya dan tak berniat menghadapkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya meski rasa perih masih betah tinggal disana. Ia letakkan jemarinya di dagu Hinata untuk membuat gadis itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Setelah wajah Hinata tepat di hadapannya, Sasuke mengecup bibirnya sejenak sebelum menatap matanya dalam.

"Apa kau... akan mengizinkanku merangkulmu malam ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan mata Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya memberi senyum kecil sebagai responnya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya telah menjawab apa yang Sasuke tanya meski tanpa kata. Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dengan hati-hati, mencoba menghindari luka yang Sasuke miliki. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, ringan namun tetap membara seperti biasa.

Hinata menarik diri sedikit, hanya untuk melepaskan kontak di bibir mereka namun tetap dekat, cukup dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," balas sang gadis sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Malam memang memiliki nuansa roman tersendiri yang membedakannya dengan waktu-waktu yang lain. Kegelapan yang dibawa malam membawa serta daya magis yang membuat jiwa manusia tak mampu mangkir dari panggilannya.

Udara yang menusuk pun seakan menjadi pelengkap manis bagi sensasi hangat yang diciptakan oleh tiap sentuhan yang terjadi. Malam itu, Hinata menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada belaian lembut Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Di tengah redup cahaya lilin yang terperangkap dalam lentera di sisi-sisi kamar, Hinata membuka matanya, memandangi wajah Sasuke yang setengah basah oleh peluhnya sendiri. Sentuhan lelaki itu tak pernah gagal membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir tak normal. Erangan kecil dan satu dua bunyi gesekan dari dua bibir yang bersentuhan sedikit menghias ruangan luas itu, membuat adrenalin keduanya semakin melaju.

Sasuke menjelajah, menemukan tiap-tiap bagian sensitif yang Hinata miliki, kembali memaksa Hinata mengerang terlalu menikmati. Hingga lenguhan dan erangan kecil itu meningkat menjadi teriakan yang tertahan saat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang memposisikannya pada dilema antara rasa sakit dan nikmat yang tercipta.

..

...

..

Sinar matahari menyusup dari celah-celah terkecil yang tak sengaja tersedia di tiap helai tirai-tirai yang menggantung menutupi jendela. Panggilan burung-burung yang juga berhasil menembus dinding kamar mengetuk gendang telinga siapapun untuk melepas lelapnya.

Saat itu rasanya tak ada lagi permintaan lain bagi Hinata selain untuk selalu terbangun di dalam rengkuhan kokoh lengan Sasuke seperti pagi itu. Sinar matahari yang menyebar di ruangan itu tak melewatkan pendaratannya di wajah lelaki itu, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, penasaran untuk lebih meneliti wajah tenang Sasuke saat terlelap.

Hinata bergerak hanya untuk merubah posisinya sehingga ia dapat merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Namun gerakan kecil itu dirasa Sasuke cukup mengganggu, mengikis sedikit rasa kantuknya. Ia menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata sedikit mendongakkan kepala menyadari pergerakan Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat, bibirnya kini bermain kecil pucuk kepala Hinata tanpa repot-repot membuka matanya. Hinata kembali memposisikan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, membuat ujung kepalanya berada di bawah dagu Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke serak.

Tersenyum kecil, Hinata tak lagi mendongak, ia masih terbawa nyaman mendengarkan detak jantung lelakinya. "Aku belum mau bangun," jawabnya.

Dua alasan atas jawaban Hinata adalah, ia tak yakin menginginkan dirinya terlepas dari pelukan hangat Sasuke saat itu. Dan alasan lainnya, ia juga tak yakin ingin turun dari ranjangnya mengingat ia masih sedikit merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat perbuatan Sasuke semalam.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi," lengan Sasuke semakin merengkuh tubuh Hinata.

"Para pelayan akan datang sebentar lagi," ujar Hinata memperingatkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan sebelum Hinata sadari, Sasuke bergerak memposisikan dirinya di atas Hinata dengan kedua tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata di sisi-sisi kepalanya. Sorotan matanya memberikan kesan bahwa kini Sasuke telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kapan aku bisa menemuimu lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin kau memiliki hal penting lain yang harus kau selesaikan terlebih dahulu, bukankah begitu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, tatapannya melunak. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan teman-temanku katakan. Mereka mungkin... marah."

"Jika mereka teman-temanmu, mereka takkan meninggalkanmu."

Hinata menyadari kening Sasuke berkerut saat matanya tak lagi terfokus padanya. "Dia... memiliki keluarga."

"Sasuke."

"Aku tidak percaya aku-"

"Sasuke!" potong Hinata. "Cukup, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga menindih Hinata, namun tetap memastikan Hinata tak terbebani oleh berat tubuhnya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di leher Hinata, mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan bernafas di sana. Hinata pun mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung Sasuke, mengusapnya perlahan seakan tengah menyapu beban yang menindih Sasuke di sana.

Ruangan itu tenang, hanya kicau samar burung di luar dan detak jantung masing-masing yang menemani mereka. Hingga suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Sial!" desis Sasuke seketika mengangkat kepala kemudian tubuhnya.

"Kau harus pergi!"

"Bagaimana?" kepanikan jelas muncul dari keduanya ketika ketukan itu semakin menuntut untuk diindahkan.

"Jendela."

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya secara tergesa. Tanpa benar-benar mengancingkan seluruh kemejanya, Sasuke beralih ke sepatu bootnya dan dengan cepat menuju jendela tepat setelah bootnya terpasang. Sasuke berhenti sebelum melompat keluar hanya untuk berlari kembali ke ranjang.

Diberikannya Hinata sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir. "Sampai jumpa," ujarnya tersenyum sebelum kembali bergegas melompati jendela.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kecil saat berusaha turun dari ranjang. Diraihnya gaun tidur yang masih terlipat rapih di nakas samping ranjang untuk menutupi tubuhnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa terburu-buru.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat bukan pelayan yang ada di hadapannya saat membuka pintu, melainkan Neji. Pantas ketukannya terkesan tak sabaran tadi.

Neji menaikkan alisnya heran saat meneliti Hinata. "Kau baru bangun?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya heran, biasanya kau sudah bangun bahkan sebelum para pelayan membuka mata."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Ada apa, Neji?"

"Hanya... ibu memintaku menjemputmu untuk sarapan," ujar Neji singkat.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya heran. "Biasanya ibu meminta pelayan."

Neji menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum berjalan masuk melewati Hinata. "Baiklah, sebenarnya... aku butuh pendapatmu," akunya sembari mengklaim kursi meja rias Hinata.

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakan pendapatku sebelumnya," Hinata mengikuti Neji kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya tepat di seberang Neji.

"Katakan saja aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain lari kepadamu sekarang," jawabnya sepele. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menanyakanya ke sembarang orang."

"Maksudmu sembarang orang adalah wanita-wanita yang kau ajak tidur setiap malamnya?" ejek Hinata.

Neji mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "Aku tidak seperti itu, jadi jangan berkata seolah aku adalah lelaki brengsek," protesnya. "Tapi sungguh, ini bukan tentang hal-hal seperti itu."

Hinata berkedip memandang Neji tak percaya namun juga merasa tergelitik. "Aku tak percaya kau dapat memikirkan hal lain selain hal-hal seperti itu?" ujarnya menahan kekehan.

"Percayalah aku juga tak mempercayai diriku sendiri sekarang," Neji menghela nafas lelah. "Jadi... karena kau juga seorang wanita, bagaimana-"

"Neji," potong Hinata sambil menahan nafas setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Neji yang belum rampung itu. "Apa kau sedang... mengejar seseorang?" tanya Hinata dengan mata menyipit.

Neji seketika mengedarkan pandangannya kemanapun, namun tidak ke mata Hinata. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, lagi. "Lupakan saja, berpura-puralah aku tidak pernah mengatakannya," Neji berdiri dari kursi. "Cepat, ayah dan ibu menunggumu," lanjutnya mulai berjalan.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Tapi tunggu!" balas Hinata yang sukses menghentikan langkah Neji dan membuatnya berbalik kembali menghadap Hinata. "Aku penasaran siapa wanita yang dengan tak beruntungnya itu menjadi target kakakku," godanya tanpa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar.

Neji memutar bola matanya. "Terserah," gumamnya kemudian kembali pada tujuannya keliar dari kamar Hinata.

..

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Update lumayan kilat nih, yeay! (meskipun cukup pendek). Lumayan ada faedahnya dua hari ini bolos kerja hahaha. *gadayangtanya***

 **Gimana chapter ini? Perasaan Shion udah unveiled yah, udah ketebak juga plot kedepannya yah? Mau hati sih pengen yang bikin penasaran-penasaran gitu, tapi ya sudahlah, tangan amatir saja bisanya begini. Hope you guys enjoy saja.**

 **Anyway, maaf banget yang minta longer chapter, saya kesulitan untuk buat yang lebih panjang, mungkin bisa but it probably will take more time.**

 **Aaaaand** _ **thanks for those whose reading, reviewing, favorite-ing or following this story.  
Maaf ngga bales reviewnya satu-satu. But keep reviewing guys!**_

 _ **See ya in next chapter...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya setelah merasa cukup terganggu dengan tatapan banyak pasang mata ke arahnya.

Teman-temannya mulai menatapnya penasaran sejak Sasuke menampakkan dirinya kembali di ruangan mereka. Bukal hal besar bagi Sasuke mengingat ia sudah memprediksikan hal itu sebelumnya. Sasuke lebih memilih diam, mengasah pedangnya membelakangi mereka. Namun lama-kelamaan ia terganggu juga dengan suasana yang tercipta.

"Uhh, Sasuke," Lee mendekat kemudian berjongkok di samping Sasuke. Ia juga pasti sedang merasakan kebingungan yang sama, ditambah Shion yang tiba-tiba mengangkatnya menggantikan posisi Juugo. "Kami... hanya ingin tahu," ujarnya dengan nada rendah namun tetap terdengar karena ruangan itu kini tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui? Lagipula, tidak ada yang akan mempercayaiku, bukan?" balas Sasuke tanpa melepaskan matanya dari pedang di tangannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke," kali ini Kiba yang berbicara. "Kau tahu kami mempercayaimu. Kita saudara atas segala hal kecuali pertalian darah. Kau bahkan tahu kami tidak begitu terikat dengan Juugo, tapi kami... kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau melakukannya."

Sasuke berdiri kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadapi pasang-pasang mata penasaran itu. Menghela nafas lelah sembari menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk untuk menceritakannya pada kalian. Percayalah, aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi... bukan keselamatanku yang aku pertaruhkan disini. Jika aku mengatakannya, aku khawatir aku hanya akan menciptakan masalah baru yang bisa jadi lebih rumit."

"Ada apa?" tanya Lee. "Sasuke, jika kau berusaha melindungi seseorang, biarkan kami mengetahuinya. Kami bisa membantumu."

Senyuman kecil tercipta di bibir Sasuke. "Aku... sangat berterima kasih atas itu tapi, maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa mengatakannya," atau tidak mungkin bisa mengatakannya jika Sasuke tambahkan. "Dan lagi, jika aku tak membunuh Juugo saat itu, aku yang akan dibunuhnya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa harus kukatakan hal ini tapi kalau begitu keadaannya, aku senang kau masih disini," Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke, mengirimnya senyum kecil yang tulus. "Aku hanya berharap kita dapat kembali ke Miroku secepatnya. Bukan tidak mungkin masalah lain akan muncul jika kita terlalu lama menetap disini," tambahnya sebelum berjalan kembali ke tempat awalnya.

Sasuke kembali terduduk, kini wajah tertunduknya ia benamkan di kedua telapak tangannya. Semuanya terlihat ingin kembali pulang. Namun kini Sasuke tak yakin ia memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan mereka. Hidupnya disini berjalan di jalur yang berbeda bersama Hinata, jalur pendek yang sangat tipis. Ia kini hidup dalam fantasi roman yang ia ketahui tak akan bertahan lama. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Sasuke tahu ia hanya akan menyakiti Hinata dan dirinya sendiri pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Hinata?" gumamnya rendah hingga hanya dirinya sendirilah yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sejak kejadian dua malam sebelumnya, Sasuke beberapa kali mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Hinata, jika bisa ia mungkin akan menyelinap ke ruangan Hinata dan menemukannya disana.

Oh sial!

Sasuke merasa perlu menampar dirinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Meyelinap masuk ke kamar seorang putri? Itu ide gila. Sasuke berpikir dirinya benar-benar gila. Ia hanya tak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu merindukan Hinata.

"Sasuke," panggilan Lee menyita fokusnya seketika. "Kau ikut? Kami akan mendikusikan tentang barisan pertahanan yang baru."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Diambilnya pedang yang ia letakkan di lantai, namun kemudian ia terhenti sebelum memulai langkahnya mengikuti yang lain. Matanya menatap tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang. Seumur hidupnya, tangan itu hanya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pedang dan panah. Dan kini, untuk pertama kalinya, Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk menggenggam seorang wanita dengan tangan itu.

..

...

..

"Yang Mulia."

Shion membalikkan tubuhnya, memutus kegiatannya memandang keadaan Hyuuga dari balkon ruangannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok Hinata berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Selamat siang, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk pelan atas responnya.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak Shion menyelamatkan Sasuke dari ancaman eksekusi dan Hinata baru dapat menemui Shion hari ini mengingat begitu banyak kegiatan dan pertemuan yang harus Shion lakukan di sini. Hinata bahkan belum bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali, namun ia mengerti tentang Sasuke yang kini tenggelam dalam tugasnya. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk tak mengganggunya.

"Kau mencariku?" Shion mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku... ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Anda telah... mengampuni Sasuke hari itu."

Ujung bibir Shion teragkat hampir membentuk seringaian. "Dan kenapa kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku?"

Hinata menatap lantai yang ia jejaki saat merasa wajahnya memanas. "Aku hanya... hanya berpikir perlu mengatakannya. Dia..." Hinata menalan salivanya perlahan. "Dia hanya mencoba melindungiku saat itu."

Shion menatap Hinata untuk beberapa saat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke luar balkon kamar. Hening menemani mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara Shion kembali memecah udara.

"Dia tidak pernah memahami apa itu cinta. Tidak sampai seseorang memperlihatkan kepadanya tentang apa cinta sebenarnya," ujar Shion tiba-tiba dengan mata menerawang. "Dan kurasa... kaulah seseorang itu."

Detik itu, mata Hinata melebar berbarengan dengan detak jantungnya yang meliar. "Aku... tidak yakin aku memahami yang Anda maksudkan, Yang Mulia."

Kekehan kecil keluar dan tenggorokan Shion. "Kau tidak mengerti?" seringainya. "Aku mengetahui segala yang Sasuke lakukan. Dan semua yang ia lakukan sejak menginjakkan kaki istana ini adalah melihatmu. Ia hanya melihatmu. Kau sangat beruntung."

"Shion..."

"Tapi kau juga sangat tak beruntung," senyuman Shion memudar, ekspresinya berubah serius. "Kau tidak bisa melawan apa yang dikendaki ayah atau kakakmu dan soal Sasuke... jika orang-orang mengetahui tentang kalian, nama baikmu akan tercoreng dan Sasuke akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dituding sebagai penyebabnya."

Nafas Hinata tersengal mendengar kata-kata yang Shion ucapkan, perasaan tidak menyenangkan menyarang dadanya, membuat bulu romanya bergidik. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata, matanya panas, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke terbunuh hanya karena sebuah hubungan terlarang," sambung Shion.

Itu dia.

Hubungan terlarang.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi pada saatnya, Sasuke harus pergi. Bersamaku. Jadi... kurasa kau perlu memanfaatkan setiap menit yang tersisa bersamanya disini."

Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang Hinata dengar sebelum memutuskan untuk bergegas keluar dari ruangan Shion, menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Langkah cepatnya terhenti di tengah-tengah salah satu koridor saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto tersenyum menyadari keberadaan Hinata. " Ah... halo, Cinta."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto penuh kebencian, kepalan tangannya menguat saat Naruto semakin mendekat. "Aku bukan kekasihmu, dan itu takkan pernah berubah. Berhenti bermimpi, Naruto."

"Benarkah?" Naruto masih mendekat dengan langkah santai. "Karena yang kutahu, ayahku telah menjanjikan waktu pernikahan lebih awal, yang artinya... malam pertama lebih awal."

Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata. Seringai lebar tak juga bosan untuk meninggalkan wajahnya saat tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh wajah Hinata. Namun bahkan sebelum menyentuh pipi Hinata, seorang mendorong Naruto di dada dan memposisikan dirinya diantara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Naruto geram langsung kepada orang itu.

"Apa Anda mengizinkannya menyentuh Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menengok ke belakangnya, dimana Hinata berdiri.

"Tidak," singkat Hinata, ia masih berdiri di sana, membiarkan Sasuke lagi-lagi menamenginya.

"Anda dengar itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. "Daratkan satu jari padanya dan aku tidak akan segan lagi untuk menebas tangan Anda, Pangeran Uzumaki" gertaknya.

"Dia tunanganku! Dia milikku! Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengancamku seperti ini," Naruto menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

Hinata dapat melihat punggung dan leher Sasuke mengejang karena menahan amarah setelah Naruto selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Anda menghadapi seorang putri, dan Anda harus memperlakukannya sebagaimana mestinya. Anda bilang akan menikahinya, jika begitu sebaiknya Anda menunggu sampai Anda benar-benar berhak atasnya."

"Keparat kau," Naruto mengumpat, ia menatap Sasuke tajam untuk beberapa saat sebelum pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Ketika Naruto tak lagi berada di jangkauan pengelihatannya, Sasuke memutar tubuh menghadap Hinata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Jika kau benar-benar menikahinya, kau akan menjadi seorang janda tepat pada hari pernikahanmu itu," Sasuke memberengut geram, membuat Hinata menahan senyuman.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku akan membunuhnya pada hari itu juga."

Hinata ingin membalas Sasuke dengan satu kata singkat 'benarkah?', namun diurungkannya segera. Mengingat apa yang Shion katakan, ia bahkan tak yakin apa Sasuke masih berada pada jangkauannya jika ia benar-benar menikahi Naruto. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak meragukan Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk mempercayai Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, mengusik hening yang diciptakan Hinata. "Sangat," nadanya kini jauh lebih lembut ketimbang kalimat yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepala untuk mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu terpaku ke arahnya. "Aku juga."

"Kau mau... pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku?"

"Kemanapun kau suka."

Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang dengan ajaibnya dapat menciptakan rombongan kupu-kupu yang mengepak di dalam perut Hinata. "Aku menemukan air terjun kecil di hutan. Kau mau kesana?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan masih tengan senyuman kecilnya.

..

...

..

Suara jatuhan air yang mencoba memecah batu di bawahnya menguasai suasana, menimpa percakapan makhluk-makhluk lainnya. Binar mata Hinata terpancar begitu jelas, terlalu terserap atas pemandangan yang alam sajikan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dari samping Hinata hanya memandangi wajah terpukau wanitanya. Baginya, keindahan keadaan air terjun mini yang ada di hadapannya itu masih tak mampu bahkan untuk menyamai level keindahan Hinata yang menurutnya tak dapat lagi digandakan.

Dengan debaran menyenangkan dalam dadanya, dalam diam Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan sentuhan kecil di telapak tangannya sedikit terkejut, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang sebenarnya memiliki makna berbeda.

Sasuke yang tak berhasil mengartikan wajah datar Hinata segera menarik kembali tangannya kemudian tertunduk mengusap pelan tengkuknya sendiri karena kegugupan yang tanpa aba-aba menghampirinya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan sikap lelaki di sampingnya. "Ini... menakjubkan," akunya setelah kembali memandang air terjun di hadapannya.

"Kau menghabiskan hidupmu di negeri ini namun tak pernah menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan kepala yang kini terangkat.

"Aku... tidak pernah kemanapun. Aku jarang diperbolehkan keluar istana."

Sasuke selalu mengagumi rona di pipi Hinata, dan sekarang bukanlah pengecualian. Hasratnya ingin kembali menarik Hinata dan menghujani pipi merahnya itu dengan ciuman. "Kalau begitu... aku senang dapat membawamu keluar istana lagi hari ini."

..

...

..

Tak ada kegiatan khusus bagi keduanya disana. Mereka hanya mencoba melengkapi jiwa masing-masing dengan keberadaan yang lainnya. Hinata duduk di atas rerumputan bersama Sasuke yang terbaring dengan kepala di pangkuannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap belaian tangan Hinata di rambutnya yang basah. Sasuke selesai bermain dengan air untuk menyejukkan dirinya sendiri dan memilih kembali bergabung bersama Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya duduk mengamati seluruh kegiatan bermainnya disana.

Tak banyak kata yang ditukar oleh keduanya, hanya obrolan ringan tentang hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di hidup mereka yang kemudian kembali tertutupi suara deburan air terjun. Tak pernah ada keheningan yang membosankan saat keduanya bersama. Karena setiap tatapan, setiap gerakan dan setiap sentuhan masing-masing memiliki cerita tersendiri yang mampu menggantikan setiap kata yang tak terucapkan.

"Sasuke?" Hinata mencoba menyaingi suara deburan air dan menghentikan hening tenang di antara mereka tanpa menghentikan belaiannya pada kepala Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Shion... mengetahuinya," Sasuke hanya bernafas panjang tanpa merespon Hinata lebih jauh. "Sasuke?"

"Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun," gumam Sasuke, memperjelas bahwa ia mendengar apa yang sebelumnya Hinata katakan.

"Kau begitu mempercayainya?"

"Kau tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Hinata berkedip, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Hatinya juga mempercayai Shion, ia tak pernah meragukannya. Hanya saja, sesuatu menahannya untuk mengakui kepercayaannya itu kepada Shion.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata lagi setelah hening sempat kembali menemani mereka.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau pikir... aku... aku c-cantik?" Hinata terbata, pipinya memanas dengan sendirinya saat menanyakal kalimat itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya? Tak ada lagi wanita yang lebih cantik darimu, Hinata. Baik kau, aku bahkan dunia ini mengetahui hal itu."

Hinata masih menyembunyikan matanya menjauh dari tatapan Sasuke. "Jangan berbohong. Shion... dia cantik. Sangat cantik," ujarnya sedikit berbisik.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Hinata. Tangannya menyusup di leher Hinata, memberi sinyal kepada Hinata untuk menatapnya. "Aku hanya milikmu, Hinata," saat itu Hinata menatapnya dalam, dan Sasuke, tanpa keraguan menarik Hinata mencoba mempertemukan bibir keduanya. "Aku hanya melihatmu," lanjut Sasuke setelah kembali memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Itu yang Shion katakan."

"Apa? Shion juga hanya melihatmu?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil, membuatnya mendapat respon berupa dorongan oleh Hinata untuk menjauh.

Dan segalanya kembali mengalir. Mereka bercakap, kembali berbagi cerita, memanfaatkan waktu dan suasana yang takkan mereka dapat di tempat umum. Dimulai dengan obrolan ringan hingga perlahan menjadi lebih serius.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang apakan harus ia utarakan apa yang kini ada di benarknya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakannya. Ia hanya berharap tak ada yang akan berubah setelah ini.

"Aku... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Hinata, membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Tentang?"

Hinata menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "Kakakku... dan Shion," Hinata menunduk. Ia telah memutuskannya, ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahukan Sasuke tentang apa yang telah membebani hatinya, tentang rencana Neji yang diketahuinya. Baginya, Shion adalah wanita yang baik, ia tak pantas mendapat perlakuan yang salah dari Neji.

Alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya, wajahnya terlihat jelas tengah menanti Hinata untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Kakakku... ia mencoba..." Hinata membuat jeda pada kalimatnya, berpikir tentang kata yang tepat yang harus ia ucapkan untuk setidaknya menekan amarah yang mungkin akan muncul. "Ia mencoba... membujuk Shion."

Sasuke terlihat menuntut Hinata untuk menjelaskan apa yang berusaha ia sampaikan. Dan Hinata mengatakannya, tentang apa yang Neji katakan padanya, namun dengan sedikit mengubah kata-kata tajam yang diucapkan Neji. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan berdiri seketika setelah Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata ikut berdiri.

"Bajingan itu!" Sasuke mengumpat, matanya penuh amarah. Usaha Hinata memperhalus setiap kalimat di ceritanya tak berhasil.

"Sasuke, kumohon. Jangan melawannya!" Hinata menggenggam lengan Sasuke, mencoba menahan lelaki itu, jika mampu, menenangkannya.

"Melawannya?! Tidak! Aku akan memenggal kepalanya!" ujar Sasuke geram dan mulai berjalan.

"Sasuke! Kumohon padamu!" Hinata masih tak melepaskan lengan Sasuke, membiaran dirinya terbawa langkah yang Sasuke ambil. "Berhentilah! Kau tidak boleh mengancam atau membahayakan Neji! Aku tidak menginginkan ini! Aku mengatakannya padamu agar kau dapat melindungi Shion! Bukan untuk memberimu kesempatan untuk melawan Neji!"

Sasuke menarik lengannya, memaksa Hinata melepaskannya. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan membara yang merupakan hasil dari kemarahannya. "Kenapa? Karena dia kakakmu?!"

"Karena aku tidak dapat memilih antara kakakku dan kekasihku!" kini Hinata berteriak, matanya terlapisi oleh cairan bening yang ia hasilkan sendiri.

"Kau tidak memiliki pilihan. Kau harus memilih salah satunya."

"Sasuke..." suara Hinata kembali rendah, nyaris berbisik. "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berkelahi, kumohon. Kenapa... kenapa Shion selalu menjadi prioristas utamamu? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggantikannya? Apa aku harus selalu membagimu dengannya?"

Sasuke tertegun, tatapannya sedikit melunak mendengar suara Hinata yang terdengar begitu rapuh. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku mengutamakannya?"

"Karena itu kebenarannya."

"Aku berkewajiban melindungi Shion, Hinata!" balas Sasuke cepat.

"Bahkan jika kau harus mengabaikanku? Meninggalkanku?" tanya Hinata rendah dan pelan. "Aku mohon, Sasuke. Apapun asal jangan hadapi kakakku. Aku mohon," pintanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau boleh marah padaku. Tapi aku takkan pernah membiarkan Shion terperangkap dalam kebohongan kakakmu. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Shion dengan maksud buruk, dan aku tak meragukan hal itu."

Sasuke berbalik hendak kembali menuju istana. Pertama ia perlu mengetahui apakan Shion menyadari rencana Neji. Selanjutnya ia harus memastikan pedangnya menembus dada Neji.

"Jika kau tetap melakukannya dan mengabaikan permohonanku. Aku simpulkan kau lebih memilih Shion."

Kalimat itu kembali menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan membuatnya kembali menghadap Hinata. "Dan?" Sasuke tahu Hinata masih memiliki kalimat untuk dikatakan.

"Dan kau takkan pernah melihatku lagi."

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya. "Kenapa? Karena aku mengedepankan sumpah dan kewajibanku ketimbang dirimu?"

"Kau juga telah bersumpah padaku, Sasuke!" Hinata tak bisa menaikkan amarahnya, kekecewaan terlalu mengisi dirinya sehingga tak ada ruang lain untuknya merasakan kemarahan terhadap Sasuke. "Kau bersumpah kau mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata... kau takkan pernah memilihku jika itu tentang Shion."

"Aku tidak terikat dengan Shion dalam artian yang kau asumsikan! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?! Aku berhutang kepada Shion lebih banyak dari apa yang bisa kau pikirkan! Dia adalah hidupku!" jelas Sasuke tak sabaran.

Air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Hinata seketika ia menelan kalimat yang Sasuke katakan. "Dia... adalah hidupmu..." gumamnya.

"Hinata," Hinata mengambil langkah mundur saat Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, meminta Sasuke berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengangguk kecil dibarengi dengan senyum pahit.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke, ia tak lagi mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya. "Apa aku bagimu?"

"Hinata—"

"Tidak," Hinata tak ingin mendengar. Ia takut jawaban Sasuke lagi-lagi akan menyakitinya.

Dengan itu, Hinata berputar dan berlari menyingsing gaunnya menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke masih di tempatnya, memutuskan diri untuk tak mengejarnya. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Hinata hingga menghilang tertelan jarak.

..

...

..

Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju ruangan Shion. Di depan pintunya, dua penjaga menghalangi Sasuke saat Sasuke mencoba masuk.

"Menyingkir," desis Sasuke lengkap dengan tatapan tajam yang ia lemparkan kepada salah satu penjaganya.

"Uh... maaf. Yang Mulia telah memerintahkan kami untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk," balas salah satuya.

"Kubilang menyingkir! Aku harus menemuinya!"

Kedua penjaga itu terlihat ragu, keduanya saling menatap satu-sama lain sebelum menjawab Sasuke. "Kami... kami tidak bisa melakukannya."

Rahang Sasuke mengejang. "Buka pintunya. Itu perintahku. Sebagai pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia aku memiliki hak untuk menolak perintah Yang Mulia jika itu demi keselamatannya."

Dengan itu, dua penjaga tadi bergerak meski masih dalam keraguan mereka. Sasuke segera melesat ke dalam seketika pintu dibuka. Pandangannya pertama ia edarkan di sekitar meja dimana Shion biasa berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, namun Shion tak ada di sana. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tidur.

Sasuke terpaku, jantungnya seakan berhenti saat dimana ia menemuan Shion di ruang tidurnya. Isakan ringan yang pelan tetap terdengar mengingat betapa sepinya ruangan itu. Sasuke melihat Shion duduk di kepala ranjang dengan selimut menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, minus bagian pundak dan kepalanya. Tangannya memeluk kakinya sendiri yang ia tekuk merapati tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, terbenam di lututnya yang juga terbalut selimut.

"Shion!" tanpa pemikiran lain, Sasuke berlari ke ranjang dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Shion.

Shion tak mengangkat kepalanya meski menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Namun isakannya terhenti. Ia membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai di sisi-sisi kepalanya, membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Shion," Sasuke menyentuh bahu Shion, memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

Selimut yang tak mempu menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Shion membuat Sasuke dapat melihat jejak-jejak merah di punggung wanita itu. Dan tentu Sasuke tak meragukan apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Pergi..." bisik Shion. "Jangan melihatku," suara Shion bergetar meski begitu pelan ia menyuarakannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan status mereka saat itu, Sasuke melingkarkan satu lengannya di bahu Shion, menariknya mendekat ke pelukannya. Shion menyerah, ia tak menarik diri, ia membiarkan lengan Sasuke mengelilinginya, seakan menjadi perlindungan baginya. Tangannya mencengkeram pakaian Sasuke, wajahnya kembali ia tenggelamkan, kini di dada bidang Sasuke. Pertahanan Shion kembali runtuh, ia kembali terisak, menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mengusap lembut rambut panjang Shion dan beberapa kali menyeka ujung kepala Shion dengan bibirnya. Matanya merah berkilat akibat air mata yang tanpa sadar tertimbun di matanya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

Shion tak menjawab, masih diam membasahi kemeja Sasuke. Ia masih memposisikan kepalanya di bawah dagu Sasuke dan masih berada dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Shion hanya merasa saat itu adalah fase terendah dalam hidupnya, fase dimana ia tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa menjadi selemah itu. Dan saat itu, segala yang Shion inginkan hanyalah sebuah sandaran, sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang wanita normal yang juga butuh dilindungi. Dan ia menyadarinya, ia menyadari Sasuke membawa semua itu, Sasuke selalu membawa semua yang jiwanya butuhkan.

"Katakan siapa yang melakukannya," tuntut Sasuke geram, tangan kanannya naik menelungkup kepala Shion sedang tangan lainnya melingkari tubuh Shion, menariknya lebih dekat.

"S-Sasuke..." hanya itu yang Shion ucapkan bersama usahanya menahan isakan.

"Neji, bukan?"

Shion masih tak menjawab dan Sasuke tak begitu ingin memaksanya, ia hanya ikut tenggelam dalam hening pilu yang diciptakan Shion. Beberapa kali Sasuke bergerak hanya untuk mencoba membetulkan selimut Shion agar tetap sempurna menutupi tubuh wanita itu.

Isi kepala Sasuke tak sehening ruangan itu. Semua drama ini membuatnya berpikir keras tanpa ia inginkan. Dan berikutnya Sasuke menyadari dirinya menyalahkan Hinata. Jika saja Hinata memberitahunya lebih awal, Sasuke mungkin bisa menghindari kejadian hari ini. Apa yang membuat Hinata mengulur banyak waktu untuk mengatakannya? Kenapa ia tak mengatakannya pada Sasuke pada hari dimana ia mengetahuinya? Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan asumsinya sendiri. Asumsinya yang lagi-lagi menyalahkan Hinata.

Hinata melakukannya karena keegoisannya, setidaknya itu yang Sasuke yakini sekarang. Sasuke merasa bodoh karena telah memandang Hinata berbeda dari yang lainnya. Semua orang di Hyuuga adalah sama, mereka dipenuhi keegoisan masing-masing. Entah itu Hinata maupun kakaknya, mereka bukan pengecualian. Dan detik itu juga, Sasuke menyalahkan Hinata hingga fase dimana ia mampu mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Hinata. Mungkinkah?

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, meraih dagu Shion dan memaksa Shion agar menatapnya. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan. Namun wajah basah lengkap dengan mata berkaca Shion membungkamnya. Kesedihan di mata Shion mengirimkan pukulan di hatinya, menaikkan pitamnya, membuat sorot matanya kelam seketika.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" geram Sasuke melepaskan diri.

"Tidak," Shion mencengkram lengannya, menahannya. "Dia... tidak memaksaku. Aku bersumpah."

Sasuke berkedip menatap Shion tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Dia tidak... memaksaku," ulang Shion, matanya menatap apapun selain mata Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakannya?!" Sasuke kehilangan kendali dirinya, ia berteriak. "Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan! Neji bukan yang melakukannya?! Karena Hinata mengatakan padaku bahwa keparat itu berniat mempermainkanmu!"

"Tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!" Shion ingin berteriak menyaingi Sasuke, namun lagi-lagi hanya pinta lemah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Shion. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapnya!" ujar Shion, kestabilan mulai terdengar di suaranya. "Apa kau mau semua orang tahu bahwa harga diriku terlah hancur?!"

Sasuke terdiam, tak sempat memikirkan konsekuensi itu sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Sekarang, keluar!"

"Kenapa kau tak ingin mengatakannya padaku, Shion?" tanya Sasuke rendah, lelah, menyerah atas usahanya membuat Shion berbicara.

"Karena aku tak ingin lelaki yang aku cintai mengetahui bagaimana aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri," aku Shion, matanya kini menatap Sasuke. "Sekarang pergilah."

Sasuke menyerah—tidak—Sasuke mengalah. Dengan tangan terkepal kuat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan Shion. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Shion lebih jauh, namun bagaimana bisa ia diam mengetahui setelah semua ini?

..

...

..

Shion keluar dari ruangannya dengan penampilan seperti biasa, mencoba tak memperlihatkan ada sesuatu yang salah. Langkahnya terhenti melihat Sasuke terduduk di samping pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Shion membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Sasuke, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sasuke berdiri menghadap Shion. "Jika kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkan Anda sendirian, Anda salah besar, Yang Mulia," jawab Sasuke tajam. "Kemana Anda akan pergi sekarang?"

"Hanya makan malam, Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengawal Anda kesana."

"Tidak perlu. Aku membawa pengawalku."

Sasuke mendesis tak puas. "Terakhir kali kuingat, mereka gagal melindungimu dari ancaman bahaya."

"Aku sedang tak terancam," sanggah Shion, mulai terganggu. "Sasuke, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Aku akan terus melakukannya," sambung Sasuke cepat. "Sampai kau memutuskan untuk mengatakan padaku apa yang bajingan itu lakukan," ujar Sasuke rendah sembari meruntuhkan segala formalitas di antara mereka.

Shion menghela nafas, tak menjawab lebih lanjut dan membiarkan Sasuke membuntutinya.

Saat mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruang jamuan, Sasuke berharap dapat menemui Neji. Tapi ternyata yang ia cari tak hadir disana. Melainkan ia menemukan Hinata, duduk di samping ratu Hyuuga dengan pandangan mata melekat pada piring yang masih menelungkup di hadapannya.

Shion menyapa raja dan ratu Hyuuga juga perwakilan dari negeri lain sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang memang telah disediakan untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih di berdiri di belakangnya, mencoba untuk menjaga bola matanya agar tak menangkap sosok Hinata.

Seluruh bangsawan yang duduk tengah menikmati hidangan pembuka saat dehaman Naruto menggema di ruangan itu. Membuat hampir seluruh jiwa disana memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan para raja yang saling bercakap pun menghentikan ucapannya untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang hendak kau katakan, Nak?" Minato, ayah Naruto bertanya.

"Bukan hal besar, Ayah. Hanya saja... Yang Mulia," Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hiashi. "Kudengar Hyuuga memiliki sebuah galeri yang menyimpan berbagai lukisan dari seluruh belahan dunia," lanjutnya dengan pembawaan yang tenang dan berwibawa. "Aku sangat mengagumi seni lukis. Bisakah aku melihat-lihat sedikit?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Dan jika diperkenankan..." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata yang tengah sedikit memainkan gelasnya. "Putri Hinata."

Hinata seketika mengangkat kepalanya mendengar namanya disebut. "Kau berbicara padaku, Pangeran Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian berdiri. "Apa kau berkenan mengantar dan menemaniku kesana?"

Hinata berkedip dua kali. "Uh, tentu," jawabnya ragu sebelum berdiri. "Itu pun jika Ayah tidak keberatan aku meninggalkan jamuan ini lebih awal," Hinata beralasan yang sekaligus diartikan sebagai permintaan izin kepada sang ayah.

Sebagian diri Hinata berharap ayahnya tak mengizinkannya mengatahui Naruto yang mengajaknya, namun sebagian lagi berharap ayahnya memperbolehkannya keluar dari ruangan itu, meski bersama Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Nak, jangan khawatirkan hal itu," jawab Hiashi, memberi lampu hijau.

Diam-diam Hinata meneguk salivanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai penghormatan sebelum berjalan ke arah Naruto yang telah menunggunya di dekat pintu. Raja Hyuuga dan Uzumaki saling memandang dan bertukar senyum ringan yang memancarkan kepuasan, terlebih melihat Hinata yang menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang mencoba menggandengnya.

Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto melewati tempat Sasuke berdiri namun tak satu derajatpun ia mencoba melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya, dan hal itu seketika mendidihkan darahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membuat keributan di jamuan makan malam para bangsawan itu.

Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan lagi menjadi urusannya. Namun itu hanya sebagian kecil egonya. Karena hampir seluruh bagian dari dirinya tak dapat menerima hal itu. Marah dan heran atas apa yang Hinata lakukan. Apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan?! Mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kandang buaya?!

..

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Agak ngaret dari target deadline, tapi ini longest chap so far. Got stuck in rl schedule, also was lacking of any ideas. Hope this one is satisfying enough.**

 **Big thanks buat reviewers... percaya ngga percaya saya berasa dihantui kalian ggr update ngaret, kepikiran mulu hhaha.  
And ofc much love for readers, followers and favoriters(?) too.**

 **See yaww...**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujung jari Hinata meraba ringan permukaan kanvas, matanya meneliti, tak henti mengagumi coretan cat minyak yang terpapar disana. Lukisan itu selalu terlihat tajam, seperti baru diselesaikan senja tadi meski Hinata tahu usia lukisan itu mungkin tak lebih muda dari umurnya.

Di masa lampau, Hinata terbiasa duduk di salah satu sofa kecil yang tersedia sisi ruangan, menghisap ibu jarinya saat melihat kakak atau ibunya melukis. Namun kini ia jarang masuk ke galeri itu. Tak seperti kakak atau ibunya, Hinata tak menemukan inti dan kesenangan dari melukis meskipun ia hobi mengagumi hasilnya. Kenapa harus menggambar apa yang telah alam sediakan ketika kau cukup keluar dan melihat wujud nyatanya? Begitu menurut Hinata.

Di setiap inci dinding di ruangan itu dipenuhi lukisan dengan usia yang berbeda, baik itu hasil tangan Hyuuga termasuk Neji dan ibunya, sampai lukisan yang sengaja dibeli dari ujung samudra. Tak melupakan kanvas-kanvas yang masih putih, siap untuk dinodai.

Hinata menghela nafas, melihat potret lainnya sebelum memutar tubuh dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto dengan seringai ringan menghias wajahnya. Hinata sendiri tak begitu mengerti kenapa kali itu ia sempat mempertimbangkan untuk mengikuti Naruto. Yang ia inginkan saat di ruang jamuan tadi adalah keluar secepatnya. Bagaimanapun ia belum bisa bernafas dengan normal berada satu ruangan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu? Ada yang membuatmu senang, Naruto?"

Seringaian Naruto berubah menjadi cengiran. Ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri, memisahkan punggungnya dengan dinding tempatnya bersandar sejak tadi. "Aku senang mendengarmu memanggilku namaku tanpa nada yang menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan," ujar Naruto masih tersenyum.

Hinata memandang lelaki itu penuh kebingungan atas sikap dan air muka Naruto yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Kau tidak mabuk, bukan?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Tidak. Aku hanya belum pernah melihatmu tengah mengagumi sesuatu seperti tadi,"akunya jelas tanpa ragu. "Uh, jika kuingat lagi, sebenarnya aku memang belum pernah melihatmu melakukan apapun kecuali memintaku menjauh dari pandanganmu."

"Setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk itu."

Naruto mendekat, tangannya menyilang di dada. "Tapi aku tak berbohong setiap kukatakan aku menginginkamu. Bahkan detik ini, hanya dengan melihatmu mengagumi lukisan itu dengan... mata memikatmu itu, sudah cukup untuk mengacaukan gairahku."

Pengakuan Naruto yang tanpa saringan itu berhasil membuat pipi Hinata berasa panas. Bagaimana bisa lelaki dewasa sepertinya secara terang-terangan mengatakan hal yang demikian kepada seorang wanita?

"Kau perlu mengendalikan apa yang akan kau ucapkan."

Naruto berhenti dua langkah dari hadapan Hinata, matanya menatap mata Hinata dalam. "Percayalah, Hinata. Hanya karena aku menjadi terlalu jujur dan terbuka tentang apa yang aku pikirkan, itu tidak memberimu hak untuk menilai karakterku. Aku tahu dan mengerti bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Dan biar kukatakan padamu bahwa aku pun tak mencintaimu. Aku telah kehilangan hatiku... kepada seseorang yang tak sudi mengembalikannya padaku sebelum ia menghabisi dirinya sendiri." Naruto memutar kepala, mengarahkan pandangannya ke salah satu lukisan gelombang besar. "Ia mengetahui secara pasti bahwa tak ada satupun keajaiban yang dapat membuat seorang pelayan bahagia bersama seorang pangeran. Saat itu kami baru berumur enam belas. Dan pada usia itulah untukku pertama kalinya memegang tubuh tanpa nyawa. Dan kau tahu, ironisnya itu adalah tubuh dari seseorang yang kusayangi."

Hinata hanya dia mencerna semua yang Naruto tumpahkan. Apa yang baru didengarnya? Apa... itu mengapa Naruto menjadi dirinya yang sekarang? Seorang pemabuk yang tak pernah kenal waktu untuk menyeret siapapun ke ranjangnya? Apa itu semua ia lakukan untuk memendam kesedihannya?

"Karena itulah aku tidak mencintaimu, tidak bisa mencintaimu, kurasa," ungkapnya. "Namun begitu," Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, seringaian kembali menghias wajahnya. "Jika aku mendapatkanmu, aku akan mendapatkan wanita paling diinginkan di seluruh negeri. Bukankah itu merupakan sesuatu yang hebat?"

"Kenapa?" Hinata memutuskan untuk mulai bersuara. "Jika kau mengetahui tentang sakit hati itu, kenapa kau membebankannya kepada orang lain? Hanya karena kau tidak bisa mencintai yang lainnya, mengapa kau melimpahkannya padaku?"

"Aku yakin kau menyadarinya, Hinata," Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi serius. "Kita tidak diberikan pilihan dalam hal ini. Tidak tentang cinta, tidak tentang pernikahan."

"Hanya tubuhku yang kau inginkan," balas Hinata tajam.

"Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu. Karena aku pun tidak yakin aku menginginkan untuk memiliki hatimu," aku Naruto, matanya tak meninggalkan mata Hinata, namun tatapannya melunak. "Lagipula hanya pernikahan antar darah bangsawanlah yang diberkahi. Seorang pangeran berakhir bersama seorang putri, bukan pelayan," matanya menatap Hinata penuh arti.

Hinata perlahan meneguk salivanya sendiri. Dibalasnya tatapan Naruto. Entah kenapa saat itu ia menginginkan untuk mengetahui apa arti tatapan sang pangeran.

Di sisi lain, Hinata berada dalam situasi dimana ia bersimpati kepada Naruto namun juga membencinya karena telah menyerah setelah kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Namun kemudian bayangan lain datang tanpa diundang. Bagaimana jika pengalaman Naruto terjadi padanya?

"Naruto," panggil Hinata lembut sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto dan meraih tangan lelaki itu. Gerakan itu, cukup membuat mata Naruto melebar dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga. "Aku tidak mungkin memahami apa yang kau alami, rasa sakit yang kau terima. Tapi aku mencoba untuk mengerti."

Hinata menjaga suaranya tetap lembut dan menenangkan, membuat sorot kelam di mata Naruto perlahan menghilang digantikan ekspresi yang baru. Terkejut dan heran.

"Selama kau mengenalku kau tidak pernah bersikap baik, kau selalu kasar padaku. Kau membuatku memandangmu sebagai seorang monster. Tapi sekarang aku tahu alasannya. Sekarang aku bisa memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau ingin dimaafkan," lanjut Hinata.

Mereka terjatuh dalam keheningan saat Naruto masih menatap Hinata dalam, seakan mencari sesuatu berharga disana. Hinata merasa ingin menarik kembali tangannya, tapi ia takut hal itu akan mengejutkan Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto memahami apa yang ia coba lakukan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau... mungkin berpikir kau tidak akan menemukan cinta yang lain. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti kau menemukannya?" tanya Hinata, suaranya kini sangat bekat berupa bisikan. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi kesempatan untuk itu? Kenapa kau tak memberi kesempatan untuk hatimu?"

Menit lain terlewatkan dan Naruto masih dalam mode patungnya. Merasakan hangat dari telapak tangan Naruto yang mulai berpindah di telapak tangannya, Hinata mencoba menarik tangannya sendiri. Naruto tidak melawan, malah ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Hinata. Gerakan tak terduga itu membekukan Hinata seketika, terlebih saat Naruto mengusap ibu jarinya di permukaan kulit Hinata.

Saat itu hening, begitu hening hingga mungkin kepakan sayap nyamuk akan terdengar seperti auman singa di ruangan itu. Jantung Hinata berdebar keras saat Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Namun debaran itu bukan debaran yang menyenangkan. Hinata gugup. Ia takut Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu yang takkan bisa dilupakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya hingga tak secercah cahaya pun menembus kelopak matanya, jika mungkin berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Ia memejamkan matanya hingga hangatnya bibir Naruto sampai ke bibirnya.

Matanya terbuka seketika bersama dengan tangannya yang terangkat ke diafragma Naruto untuk mendorong lelaki itu menjauh. Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Hinata mengusap bibirnya pelan dengan punggung tangan sebelum berlari keluar galeri itu menuju kamarnya dengan debaran yang masih meliar di dadanya. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa ia tenang saat itu?

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggilnya namun tak berusaha mengejarnya.

 _'Hanya pernikahan antar darah bangsawanlah yang diberkahi'_

Kata-kata itu terus menghantam kepalanya, membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Ia telah mencium seorang pangeran. Untuk pertama kalinya. Oh tidak, bukan, pangeran itu yang menciumnya. Parahnya saat itu Naruto tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Lelaki itu mencium Hinata dalam kesadaran penuhnya.

Itu hanya ciuman singkat. Dan benar, bukan ia yang menciumnya, ia tak semestinya merasa bersalah. Tapi kejadian itu tetap membuatnya merasa terbebani seketika gambawan wajah Sasuke terlintas di benaknya. Ia merasa telah berkhianat karena membiarkan lelaki lain menyentuhnya meski ia sendiri tak yakin apakah Sasuke masih akan peduli tentang hal itu, ia tak yakin apakah Sasuke masih peduli padanya.

..

...

..

Hinata berhenti beberapa kaki sebelum sampai di hadapan pintu ruangan Shion setelah melihat Sasuke duduk di lantai, bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu. Mungkinkah kini ia berusaha menjaga Shion sepanjang hari? Pemikiran itu cukup membuat Hinata sesak, namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Shion.

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya, menyadari keberadaannya dan seketika berdiri di hadapan pintu menahan Hinata masuk dengan tatapan yang masih terlampau datar. Sensasi desir adrenalin yang Hinata rasakan saat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dari dalam. Tangan Hinata mengepal, tak menyangka hanya dengan bertemu dengan Sasuke, otaknya kembali memutar kejadian semalam dengan Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat mempesona seperti biasanya. Tak berpenampilan seperti pangeran atau bangsawan di luar sana namun tetap tak pernah gagal mengeluarkan aura yang memikat. Tatapan tajam yang oniks itu kirimkan langsung kepada Hinata sesaat itu juga melemahkannya. Hinata hanya menginginkan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?"

Tajam dan dingin. Dua kata itulah yang dibawa oleh mulut Sasuke. Lagi-lagi hati Hinata berasa dihujam ribuan pedang, namun ia memilih untuk tak terlihat lemah saat itu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Shion," balasnya ringan.

"Untuk apa? Untuk melukainya juga? Seperti apa yang dilakukan kakakmu?" lisan Sasuke meracau meski jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman sejak ia menyapa Hinata dengan frasa dingin. Sungguh, bukan itu yang sebenarnya Sasuke ingin katakan.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Maksudku?" Sasuke terkekeh pendek, namun tak ada aura humor sedikitpun disana. "Kau sama egoisnya dengan kakakmu, Hinata."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengeti apa yang kau bicarakan," Hinata mencoba untuk tetap mengangkat dagunya. Namun semakin Sasuke menunjukkan kemarahannya, semakin sulit bagi Hinata untuk menyembunyikan perih di hatinya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Memang hobimu bertingkah polos seakan kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun," dalam hati Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk yang kesekian kali karena mengatakan kalimat yang lagi-lagi sangat tak membantu suasana.

Hinata berkedip tak percaya namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. "Minggir! Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk omong kosongmu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau punya waktu untuk Naruto?"

Entah bagaimana datangnya nama pangeran Uzumaki itu di kepala Sasuke hingga akhirnya dilisankannya. Hanya saja, mengingat nama itu sekarang seketika membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk.

"Apa kau juga berhasil merayunya? Ah... tentu saja, kau pasti takkan pernah gagal dalam hal itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah bosan denganku? Setelah aku dua kali menyetubuhimu?"

Plak.

Hinata tak mengambil waktu untuk berpikir. Ia melayangkan tamparan tangan kanannya di pipi Sasuke tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Cukup keras untuk membuat Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke samping. Hinata tak tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan, namun ia merasa telapak tangannya terbakar karena tamparannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?!" suaranya bergetar, matanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih berpaling karena tamparannya dengan tatapan nyalang.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat luar biasa terkejut, terkejut akan aksi spontan Hinata juga karena ucapannya sendiri. Matanya menerawang, ia geram, pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal serendah itu pada Hinata? Wanita yang paling dipujanya?

"Aku memberikan semua yang bisa kuberikan padamu tapi ternyata kau memandangku sebagai wanita rendahan? Apa sajak awal kau selalu menganggapku seperti itu?" kali ini suara Hinata pecah, matanya berkaca namun ia menolak untuk menangis, ia menolak untuk menangis karena Sasuke.

Sasuke memucat, ia merasa telapak tangannya mendingin. Ia mengambil waktu cukup panjang sebelum siap membalas Hinata. "Aku... maaf," ujarnya rendah, Sasuke belum benar-benar mengumpulkan dirinya untuk siap menatap Hinata, namun dari nada suaranya terdengar penyesalan yang begitu besar.

"Maaf? Kau dengan mudah mengatakan semua hal itu dan kau meminta maaf?"

"Hinata, aku..." Sasuke akhirnya mampu menatap Hinata. "Aku tidak mengerti..." Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang dirinya rasakan saat itu, namun berakhir dengan menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau bersumpah, Sasuke. Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Apa itu hanya kata-kata tanpa arti yang keluar saat aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku?" tanya Hinata, volume suaranya semakin rendah dan lemah.

"Tidak. Hinata-"

Tentu tidak. Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Ia sendiri sadar dan yakin akan hal itu. Hanya saja semua yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya kacau. Ia marah atas apa yang terjadi terhadap Shion. Ia kecewa Hinata menahan rencana Neji saat itu. Dan semua amarahnya itu bagai api yang disiram minyak tanah ketika mengingat Hinata yang menerima uluran tangan Naruto, membesar dengan liar hingga membakar siapapun di dekatnya. Hingga melukai Hinata-nya.

"Menyingkir!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke minggir, membuat celah untuk masuk ke ruangan Shion. Ia tak mau lagi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang mungkin bisa lebih menyakitinya.

Seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk memeluk Sasuke, melupakan segalanya dan menjalani waktu yang tersisa bersamanya tanpa beban tetap tak cukup untuk memperbaiki kehancuran yang Sasuke buat di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa hatinya membaik saat ia tahu Sasuke memandangnya seperti itu?

..

...

..

Sasuke merasakan dorongan untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Menyesali diri karena telah membiarkan amarah mengambil alih dirinya dan membuat segala situasi semakin kusut. Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak akan melakukan apapun dengan Naruto. Ia mempercayai Hinata. Tapi ia masih belum bisa memadamkan bara di jiwanya setiap mengingat momen kecil pada jamuan makan malam lalu.

Di satu sisi, Sasuke masih marah kepada Hinata karena tak memberitahukan rencana Neji lebih awal, ia membenci Hinata karena terlalu egois tentang hal itu. Namun hampir seluruh bagian dari dirinya merindukan Hinata. Merindukan memeluknya, menciumnya. Hampir seluruh bagian dari diri Sasuke ingin Hinata mengetahui seberapa besar cinta yang ia miliki untuk Hinata.

Kembali Sasuke menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di dinding sembari menghela nafas, keingintahuannya bangkit tentang mengapa Hinata perlu menemui Shion pada jam malam seperti ini? Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? Namun pertanyaan itu bukanlah yang paling mengganggu pikirannya. Saat itu ia lebih dalam dilema apakah ia harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata saat itu juga.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke menyadari bahwa rasa marahnya terhadap Hinata tak mungkin awet, ia tak bisa marah terhadap Hinata selamanya. Tapi mungkin Hinata bisa melakukan itu terhadapnya, dan itulah yang Sasuke cemaskan.

Tapi lagi, ia juga harus memikirkan Shion. Shion adalah ratunya, kehormatannya dan diatan semua itu, sahabatnya. Ia harus tetap mencari tahu apa yang Neji perbuat terhadap Shion sehingga Shion terkesan menolak keluar dari ruangannya selain untuk jamuan dan pertemuan. Namun sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menemukan Neji dimanapun di sekitar istana. Dan itu memberikan satu kesimpulan yang jelas untuk Sasuke, bahwa hanya yang bersalahlah yang akan bersembunyi.

Suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar dan Sasuke yakin Hinata yang melakukannya. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh untuk kemudian kembali menghadang Hinata.

"Hinata."

Tatapan mata Hinata masih sekeras batu dan Sasuke tertegun, masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tatapan itu. Mata yang terbiasa memancarkan aura tenang, rasa sayang dan ketenangan itu terlihat penuh dengan rasa sakit dan kebencian. Dan Sasuke tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab dari perubahan tak menyenangkan itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," gumam Hinata secukupnya, matanya melepas kontak dari Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tunggu. Aku harus mengatakan ini terlebih dahulu. Aku... aku minta maaf. Untuk semuanya," Sasuke mendekat hanya satu langkah, namun sudah cukup baginya untuk dapat menyentuh Hinata. "Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal-hal itu. Tapi sungguh, aku bersumpah aku benar-benar bukan aku saat mengatakannya. Aku... Hinata..." Sasuke meraih pipi Hinata dengan tangannya, sedikit memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

Hinata berkedip dua kali, sedikit tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu mengingat baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka saling melempar bara. Hinata menaikkan tangannya, menggenggam ringan pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pipinya dan membuat tangan Sasuke turun namun tetap tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

"Aku hanya perlu memastikan satu hal, Sasuke," bisiknya.

"Apa... itu?"

"Kau... bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya? Terhadapku... terhadap Shion," suara Hinata semakin mengecil di penghujung kalimat.

Sasuke terperangah dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Hinata... ini konyol, bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalamu?!"

"Aku... aku hanya, ingin tahu," suara Hinata mulai bergetar, dan Sasuke mulai tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Apa yang Shion katakan?" tanya Sasuke tajam dengan nada menuntut.

"Tidak. Aku-"

"Hinata, apa yang Shion katakan padamu?!" ulang Sasuke, kesabaran sudah hampir terlepas dari ubun-ubunnya.

Jawaban Hinata yang Sasuke tunggu tak kunjung keluar, membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri jawaban itu. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Shion dan berjalan masuk untuk kemudian menemukan Shion duduk di sisi ranjangnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Sasuke menghampiri Shion dengan amarah menggebu di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Shion, menyadari Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya, ia hanya mengangkat kepala menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Shion menghela nafas sebelum berdiri. "Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui jawabannya."

"Pertanyaan... apa?" Sasuke berkedip menerima balasan dari Shion yang jelas bukan merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan awalnya.

"Pertanyaan seperti apakah kau memiliki perasaan khusus padaku, atau apakah aku masih mencintaimu."

Sasuke semakin kacau, berbanding terbalik dengan Shion yang terlihat tenang. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkannya, menenangkannya."

"Aku tidak yakin aku ingin meyakinkan ataupun menenangkannya."

Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak, rahangnya mengeras saat matanya menatap Shion tajam. "Aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak meragukan hal itu," ujarnya rendah namun jelas.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sama sekali tak meragukan perasaanmu padanya. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengakui hal itu di hadapan Hinata," aku Shion masih dengan nada datarnya. "Dia... saat kau datang ke ruanganku, dia selalu berpikir bahwa kita..." Shion mengedikkan bahunya pelan, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya namun meyakini Sasuke tahu apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Jadi kau sengaja memancingnya ke dalam omong kosongmu?!" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Ia tidak mengerti Shion yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak. Yang berdiri di hadapannya memang bukan Shion yang ia kenal.

"Kau seharusnya menyadari apa yang akan terjadi setelah perundingan perdamaian ini selesai, Sasuke!" suara Shion kini meninggi membalas Sasuke, tatapannya juga menajam.

Sasuke diam. Kata-kata Shion cukup keras memukulnya. Tentu ia menyadari bahwa akan datang dimana ia harus meninggalkan Hyuuga. Tapi apa lagi memangnya yang bisa ia lakukan. Semuanya terlanjur terjadi, entah akan jadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk pada akhirnya.

"Sasuke, kau harusnya sadar aku tengah memberimu kesempatan. Terkadang menyakiti hati seseorang lebih awal lebih baik ketimbang sakit hati yang akan diterima karena perpisahan yang tak diinginkan. Sekarang kau memiliki pilihan tentang apakah kau akan membuktikan pada Hinata bahwa kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku dan kau hanya mencintainya atau..." Shion berhenti sebentar. "Kau memilih untuk mengakhiri semua antara kau dan dia sekarang."

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah, kerutan bingungnya digantikan oleh raut marah. "Shion-"

"Hinata masih sangat muda. Dia tak pernah memberikan hatinya kepada siapapun sebelum dirimu. Dia terlalu takut jika nanti kau melupakannya saat kalian berpisah," potong Shion lagi. "Dia memintaku berjanji agar membiarkanmu tetap mengingatnya. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakannya tapi... lalu aku sadar bahwa ia berusaha memintaku menjauh darimu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tangannya ia sapukan di sela rambutnya sambil mendesah keras.

"Dia telah terikat dan kelak akan menikah. Lalu dia meminta agar kau terus mengingatnya? Tidak adil untukmu, bukan?" pancing Shion. "Bagaimanapun kau harus membuatnya sadar bahwa kelak kalian akan memiliki hidup yang berbeda."

"Tidak. Aku... tidak bisa," tentu Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tidak?" Shion meninggikan satu alisnya, tatapannya menantang Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalau begitu pergi dan katakan kepada kekasihmu itu bahwa kau akan selalu bersamanya, bahwa kau akan selalu membuatnya bahagia," ujar Shion dengan nada sarkatis. "Tapi perlu kuingatkan bahwa sekarang atau nanti, pada akhirnya kau akan menyakitinya. Jadi kenapa tak memilih sekarang saat semuanya belum terlalu jauh?" Shion melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan sebelum Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur, Shion mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada Sasuke. "Lagipula, baik kau atau aku tahu bahwa kau selalu menginginkanku, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun kemudian tangannya bereaksi, diraihnya tangan Shion untuk kemudian dia lepaskan dari dadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau... aku tidak percaya kau bersikap... seperti ini. Kau sadar? Kau bahkan memanfaatkan kecemasan Hinata dan memprovokasinya! Untuk apa? Apa ini tentangku lagi?" desis Sasuke. "Biar kuperjelas, Shion. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, tidak dalam arti yang bahkan mendekati cintaku pada Hinata. Sumpahku padamu adalah untuk melindungimu dan mengikutimu, tidak lebih dari itu. Hinata mungkin akan mempercayai omong kosong yang kau katakan, tapi aku tidak. Sekarang aku hanya mencintai Hinata," tegas Sasuke sebelum mengambil nafas. "Kini kau hidup sesuai dengan pilihanmu sendiri, Shion. Kau memilih mengambil tahta Miroku, ini pilihanmu. Kau tidak pernah memilihku meski aku memintamu saat itu. Bukan aku yang pergi, tapi kau yang melepasku, jadi bukan salahku jika kini keadaannya berbeda."

Shion masih menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sama sekali tak bergetar, namun jelas, semua yang Sasuke katakan berhasil membungkamnya. Bukan hanya tak bisa menyuarakan pikirannya, Shion bahkan tak dapat memikirkan apapun untuk ia ucapkan.

Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya setelah Shion mengambil alih tahta Miroku. Namun Shion tahu bahwa saat itu ia menyakiti Sasuke. Dan kini, Sasuke benar-benar memperjelas semuanya, mengatakan apa yang tak pernah ia katakan. Sasuke memperjelas bahwa buku tentang kisahnya dan Shion memang telah berakhir saat Shion mempertahankan keegoisannya dan buku itu tak berujung dalam kebahagiaan merah muda bagi mereka.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, Shion. Kenapa kau menyakiti Hinata? Kenapa menyakiti kami?" lanjut Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Saat kau membebaskan tuduhan atas diriku, apa itu hanya bagian dari semua ini? Apa saat itu kau ingin aku berpikir kau sangat menyayangiku? Atau kau ingin membuktikan bahwa kau lebih baik dari Hinata kerena Hinata tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membebaskanku?" lanjutnya dengan suara rendah. "Satu hal, Shion. Jika aku mati detik ini juga, hati dan jiwaku hanya milik Hinata, hanya dia."

..

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Updated yooww... this chap kinda rush-made so the plot is rather faster, but hope satisfying enough.  
Anyway, got things to handle jadi untuk update mungkin ngga bisa sereguler biasanya.**

 **Big thanks for reviewers... logged accound saya balas lewat pm ya :)  
And ofc much love for readers, followers and favoriters(?) too.**

 **See yaww...**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Satu hal, Shion. Jika aku mati detik ini juga, hati dan jiwaku hanya milik Hinata, hanya dia."

Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir Shion mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Diambilnya nafas panjang, ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menelan balik air mata yang mulai menggenangi lapisan terluar matanya agar tak terjatuh.

"Kau dengar itu, Hinata?" ujar Shion jelas, matanya tetap menatap mata Sasuke yang kini menampakkan ekspresi heran setelah mendengarnya. "Kau dengar apa yang kekasihmu ini katakan tentang aku? Kau dengar saat dia meninggikan suaranya padaku karena telah membuatmu menangis? Aku tahu dia akan marah padaku, tapi aku bahkan tidak mengira akan mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir dia akan mencintaiku?"

Mata Shion beralih menatap melewati bahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke, dalam kebingungannya mengikuti arah pandang Shion. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya di pintu. Hatinya mendadak nyeri. Apa ini rencana Shion? Apa Shion sejak awal meminta Hinata mendengarkan percakapan mereka? Apa memang Shion berencana mendesak Sasuke untuk meluapkan kejujurannya secara penuh?

"Shion!" Sasuke kembali menghadap Shion, tatapannya menuntut Shion untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terlalu membingungkannya itu.

"Keluar," titah Shion.

"Shion!"

"Kubilang keluar!"

Sasuke menutup matanya, mendesah keras sebelum berputar dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata mendesis saat tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya saat berjalan melewatinya kemudian menariknya keluar dari ruangan Shion. "S-Sasuke, aku... aku tidak bermaksud... aku tidak menyangka d-dia-"

"Diam!" gertak Sasuke, tangannya masih erat di pergelangan tangan Hinata, terlalu erat dan tanpa menurunkan kecepatan langkah lebarnya, ia menarik Hinata, memaksa Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku... dia memintaku untuk menunggu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia akan mengatakan semua itu. Aku... minta maaf," ujar Hinata sambil mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Itu bukan yang kupermasalahkan, Hinata! Kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku! Itu masalahnya!" ujar Sasuke putus asa.

"Aku... percaya padamu, ma-maaf."

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Hinata dan kembali menyeret Hinata masuk. Dua langkah dari pintu, Sasuke menutupnya kembali dan mendorong Hinata hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata kecil ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa sedikit nyeri di punggungnya akibat bertumbukan dengan dinding.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?" tangan Sasuke kini hampir meremas lengan bagian atas Hinata, menahannya agar tak dapat berpindah kemanapun.

"Aku..." air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Hinata, bibirnya bergetar. "Aku mengatakan padanya aku ingin kau... hanya untukku. Dia bilang kau sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya tapi... aku... masih takut. Aku tidak ingin kau selalu memilihnya dan... lalu, dia mengatakan padaku untuk menunggu, aku tidak tahu dia merencanakannya."

Cengkeraman Sasuke mengendur, oniksnya menatap sendu wajah Hinata yang berurai air mata. "Kenapa kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau tidak cukup sempurna untukku?! Demi Tuhan, kau seorang putri!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke membungkam Hinata dengan bibirnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyelinap ke punggung Hinata mencoba melepas tali-tali gaun yang Hinata kenakan. Kali itu, Sasuke bergerak agresif dan terkesan tak sabaran, namun Hinata juga tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak melakukannya tanpa menanggalkan rasa cintanya.

Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat hingga Hinata baru menyadari ia telah terbaring di atas ranjangnya saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak mencintai siapapun kecuali dirimu, Hinata," bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali menginvasi bibir Hinata, melumatnya ganas.

Pekikan dan teriakan yang gagal ditahan oleh Hinata mengisi ruangan setiap kali Sasuke memaksakan dirinya menyatu dengan Hinata. Terlalu keras, terlalu cepat. Kali itu bukan pertama kalinya untuk mereka namun Hinata merasakan rasa sakit yang baru, yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya namun begitu ia juga merasakan surga yang baru, kenikmatan yang juga berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia menyadari tiap rintihan dan pekikan Hinata saat menghadapi rasa sakit yang ia berikan. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk berhenti. Dan melihat reaksi Hinata, ia berkesimpulan bahwa sepertinya Hinata pun tak memintanya untuk berhenti. Sasuke ingin Hinata mengingat momen itu. Sasuke ingin Hinata merasakan dan percaya bahwa Sasuke telah menyerahkan seluruh dirinya kepada Hinata lewat momen itu.

..

...

..

Dalam diam Sasuke meneliti bekas biru akibat cengkramannya di pinggang Hinata semalam, jarinya mengusap pelan sekelilingnya seakan mencoba menghilangkan warnanya. Sementara Hinata hanya diam di posisinya, di rengkuhan Sasuke. Hanya matanya yang bergerak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, hanya matanya karena ia tak yakin ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya mengingat gerakan kecil yang ia buat akan terasa seperti menghantamkan dirinya sendiri ke tanah setelah lompat dari tower istana.

"Sasuke," gumam Hinata, membuka percakapan.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf kepada Shion."

Air wajah Sasuke tak berubah namun lenkungan bibirnya sedikit menjadi datar. "Mungkin tidak perlu," jawabnya.

"Apa? Ke-kenapa?"

"Terkadang... menyakiti hati seseorang di awal adalah pilihan terbaik. Seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu dan memperjelas semuanya sejak dulu. Mungkin setidaknya sekarang dia memiliki alasan untuk melupakan perasaannya dan menemukan yang lebih baik."

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa hingga menciptakan jeda yang cukup panjang. "Kau akan hadir dalam pesta dansa besok malam?" tanya Hinata akhirnya, membuat topik baru.

"Tentu. Aku harus mengawal ratuku."

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menghadirinya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau ingin aku tak melihatmu bertunangan dengan bajingan itu?"

Hinata menggumam mengiyakan. "Tapi mungkin... sebenarnya dia bukan seorang bajingan. Hanya, terlalu tersakiti."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku diberikan kepada lelaki lain," jawab Hinata rendah.

"Aku juga tidak yakin ingin melihatnya," gumam Sasuke. "Sayang sekali aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengajakmu berdansa."

Hinata tersenyum sendu, merasa sangat menyayangkannya juga. Akan sangat sempurna jika mereka memiliki kesempatan itu. "Kita akan menyaksikan Neji berdansa, kau tahu, dia yang akan melalukan pembukaan dansa pertama," ujarnya membangkitkan suasana. " Aku penasaran siapa yang akan ia pilih untuk itu."

"Kuharap dia tidak memilih ibumu sendiri," timpal Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, sesaat lagi matahari terbit."

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata sebelum Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya. "Maaf."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Hinata sebelum meninggalkannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

...

..

Matahari selalu bersinar lebih terang di Hyuuga untuk alasan yang tak Shion pahami. Sangat terang dan membakar. Terkadang panasnya terlalu menantang dan membuatnya lemah. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, ia tidak memiliki hak khusus tentang privasi saat ia ingin mengasingkan dirinya sendiri. Seperti sekarang, memandang langit biru dengan benda besar berkilau yang menggantung disana yang manusia panggil matahari, hanya itu yang ia lakukan untuk menghangatkan kembali jiwanya.

Mata Shion selalu memandang dimensi berlapis. Meneliti dengan pengelihatannya, mengingatnya kemudian mematri di kepalanya. Ia tak hanya membaca apa yang jatuh di retinanya pada detik pertama, namun juga semua unsur dan makna dari apa yang ia lihat itu meski keberadaannya tak terlihat.

Banyak yang heran bagaimana seorang belia juga wanita sepertinya menjadi pemimpin dengan naluri yang sangat tajam, bagaimana anak sepertinya dapat memerintah dengan kecerdasan dan kelihaian yang tak dapat dipertanyakan. Shion berhasil menjadi seorang pemimpin. Semua orang mempertimbangkan penawarannya tanpa pertanyaan lebih jauh.

Namun selalu ada kekurangan yang dibawa manusia bersama kelebihannya. Shion selalu berhasil sebagai seseorang yang dipuja, namun lagi, kini ia gagal menjalani hidupnya sebagai wanita seperti saat dulu ia gagal menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang gadis pada umumnya.

Tangannya melingkari kedua kaki yang ia tekuk dan merapatkannya ke dada. Pandangannya masih ke langit Hyuuga yang selalu cerah. Sungguh bukan seuah pemandangan yang layak untuk seorang ratu terduduk di lantai balkon kamarnya, tapi saat itu Shion tak mempedulikan apapun, ia hanya berharap bumi menelannya seketika, menyembunyikannya dari apapun. Dari siapapun.

Dari langit, kini pandangan matanya turun kepada kehidupan di bawahnya. Dari segala pemandangan yang terlihat dari balkonnya, matanya jatuh kepada area kandang tempat kuda-kuda Miroku dirawat di Hyuuga. Shion meliat Kiruma berdiri tegap penuh kebanggaan, seperti pemiliknya. Senyum kecil tanpa sadar terukir di bibir Shion hanya dengan melihat kuda itu.

Tentu Shion mengenali Kiruma. Ia selalu mengenali kuda itu dimanapun. Saat remaja ia sering melihat kuda itu sesering ia melihat pemiliknya, Sasuke Uchiha. Interaksi abstrak yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Kiruma saat mereka bekerja bersama tak pernah gagal memukau siapapun yang melihat. Seakan mereka bukanlah dua makhluk yang berbeda, namun satu penciptaan yang saling melengkapi. Seakan Kiruma adalah bagian dari Sasuke, dan berlaku kebalikannya.

Kiruma bukan merupakan kuda pertama yang Sasuke miliki, namun kuda itu merupakan kebanggaan dan kesayangan Sasuke. Pemikiran itu membuat Shion berkedip beberapa kali menyadari sesuatu. Tentu saja, menjadi yang pertama bukan berarti yang akan bertahan selamanya. Terkadang perlu pengalaman berulang untuk benar-benar mendapatkan yang paling pasti. Tentu saja kehidupan akan berputar seperti itu dalam berbagai aspek, termasuk tentang cinta.

Shion pernah mengalami rasanya jatuh cinta. Namun saat itu ia masih terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada anak lelaki seorang pengawal. Dan sekarang, saat ia menyadari dan mengakuinya, anak lelaki itu telah tumbuh dan memberikan seluruh hati dan jiwanya untuk digenggam oleh orang lain.

Ayah Shion selalu mengidamkan perdamaian antara Miroku dan Hyuuga. Itulah mengapa ia disana. Mencoba mewujudkan impian sang ayah. Kedatangannya ke Hyuuga akan memiliki akibat yang baik untuk kerajaannya. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan, tanpa ia duga kedatangannya kesana menggoyahkan salah satu harapan pribadinya, atau bahkan mungkin menghancurkannya.

Shion tak pernah menginginkan lelaki manapun menyentuhnya. Siapapun itu, kecuali Sasuke. Namun begitu, di hari itu, saat Neji datang padanya dengan keadaan mabuk, benar-benar mabuk, Shion membiarkannya. Ia membiarkan Neji—yang sepenuhnya mabuk itu—mengambil apa yang selama ini ia jaga. Saat Shion sendiri sepenuhnya sadar.

Shion menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu balkon, tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kiruma. Namun pikirannya kembali pada sore itu. Saat itu ruangannya gelap akibat tirai-tirai menghalangi sinar senja yang sudah melemah. Ia mengingatnya lagi, dengan jelas tanpa detail yang terlewatkan. Saat bibirnya bergesekan dengan bibir Neji. Tubuh saling merapat kepada satu sama lain. Tangan Neji yang menjelajah kemanapun selagi tak meninggalkan permukaan kulitnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa... sempurna.

Dan saat itu. Tanpa alasan Shion merasakan bahwa Neji sedikitnya memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya. Terlebih mengingat lelaki itu bahkan terlelap saat memeluknya. Tapi saat ia bangun, setiap katanya... sampai saat itu masih terngiang di telinga Shion. Neji terbangun dengan wajah datarnya, tapi Shion tetap dapat melihat lelaki itu terkejut mendapati situasi saat itu. Ia mengatakan pada Shion bahwa ia tak sadar dan seharusnya hal itu tak terjadi. Ia bahkan meminta maaf kepada Shion.

Shion sudah menebak situasi itu sebelumnya. Ia harusnya tak terbebani dengan hal itu. Namun saat itu, ia menangis. Menit dimana Neji keluar dari kamarnya, ia menangis, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian sang ayah.

Dan saat itu, bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah satu hal yang paling ia hindari. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya saat itu. Ia tak ingin Sasuke lagi-lagi memberikan perhatian yang nyatanya hanya merupakan sebuah simpati, tidak lebih.

Kejadian semalam telah membuka matanya. Ia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya. Siapa dirinya bagi Sasuke. Siapa Hinata bagi Sasuke. Semuanya jelas dan saat itu tiba-tiba ia mengharapkan kebahagian untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Sungguh, hanya karena Shion belum mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, bukan berarti ia menginginkan orang lain tersakiti bersamanya. Lagipula Shion merupakan seorang ratu. Dan seorang ratu akan selalu memalingkan wajah dari masalah pribadinya.

Shion menghela nafas panjang, wajahnya ia benamkan di lutut memikirkan kesalahannya. Kesalahan pertama, ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki yang tak bisa menjawab kembali perasaannya. Dan yang kedua... ia menyerahkan kesuciannya kepada seorang pangeran yang membencinya. Dan untuk alasan yang samar, Shion merasa kata-kata Neji pagi itu lebih menyakitinya ketimbang pengakuan Sasuke.

Ketukan pintu tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua pemikirannya. Shion berdiri dan reflek membenahi gaunnya sebelum menjawab.

"Masuk."

Beberapa pelayan masuk membawa sebuah gaun warna krim, dengan bubuhan benang dan hiasan emas. Renda-renda yang tertempel pun berwarna keemasan, cukup mengimbangi warna surai pirangnya. Di sekitar pinggang dan dada tersela warna coklat kalem berhias permata dengan warna coklat yang lebih ringan. Singkatnya itu adalah gaun yang indah.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Shion dengan nada terkejut namun juga terpukau.

"Ini disiapkan untuk pesta dansa malam ini, Yang Mulia," jawab salah satu pelayan.

"Tapi aku tidak memesan apapun kepada penjahit manapun."

"Ini telah dipesankan untukmu, Yang Mulia."

Shion mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dari siapa kalau boleh kutahu?"

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab pelayan itu lagi, matanya memandang lantai.

"Uhh... maaf tapi tolong kembalikan. Aku tak bisa menerimanya."

"Tapi kami diperintahkan untuk mengantarnya dan diminta untuk menyampaikan sebuah permohonan kepadamu?"

Shion menghela nafas. "Apa itu."

"Kami diminta untuk memastikanmu memakainya untuk pesta malam nanti."

"Baiklah," Shion menghela nafas lagi. " Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada siapapun yang mengirimkannya.

..

...

..

Ruangan itu begitu luas dan megah. Cukup rasanya untuk menampung ribuan manusia. Alunan musik yang manis berterbangan menemani desas-desis kata dari para tamu undangan yang saling menimpa. Wanita dan pria hadir dalam penampilan terbaiknya dengan emas dan permata. Bau minuman anggur kualitas terbaik merebak menjadi pelangkap.

Shion berjalan menuju tempatnya, beberapa sapaan dan pujian dilemparkan padanya, dan beberapa lagi hanya menggesturkan tubuh memberinya hormat.

"Merupakan kehormatan besar dapat bertemu denganmu, Yang Mulia," salah seorang bangsawan yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya mendekat dan menyapanya. "Jika kau berkenan, mungkin aku dapat mengambilkan anggur untukmu," lanjut pria yang terlihat berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu.

Shion tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan awalnya. "Terima kasih, mungkin nanti," ujarnya sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan menerima tawaran minumnya, bukan?" bisik Sasuke di belakangnya sambil mengikuti langkah Shion.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia memang bukan tipeku," jawab Shion dengan nada bercanda dan menahan tawa kecilnya.

Setelah meladeni sapaan setiap orang yang dilewatinya, Shion berjalan menuju raja dan ratu Hyuuga duduk. Pandangannya pertama mendarat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di tahtanya sendiri di samping ibunya dengan perhatian terpusat pada lelaki di samping Shion. Shion menyeringai kecil kemudian melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang terlihat jelas sedang memaksa dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengarahkan mata ke Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dan memeriksa yang lainnya yang berjaga di luar?" ujar Shion kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian buru-buru kembali keluar.

Pandangan Shion kembali kedepan. Belum ada tanda-tanda tentang keberadaan Neji. Shion berpikir mungkin keputusannya untuk berteman dengan Neji merupakan kesalahan lain karena itu membuatnya mulai merindukan lelaki itu. Shion tak melihat Neji dimanapun sejak kejadian itu dan Shion merasa takut untuk menanyakan tentang keberadaannya. Ia takut ia akan terlalu memperhatikannya saat ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu tak sedikitpun mempedulikannya.

"Ini pesta yang luar biasa, Yang Mulia," ujar Shion sebagai sapaan setelah berhenti di hadapan altar tahta.

"Terima kasih, Shion. Duduklah," Hiashi menjawab dengan gestur tangan yang menunjukkan salah satu tahta kosong di atas altar yang memang telah disediakan untuk Shion.

Shion duduk di samping Hinata, dan di seberangnya merupakan pangeran Naruto dengan matanya yang lekat menatap Hinata. Hal itu tidak mengagetkan baginya mengingat karakter Naruto yang ia ketahui. Ia tidak melupakan dua waktu saat Naruto mencoba memaksanya untuk tidur bersamanya. Dan pada dua waktu itu, Neji selalu berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi dan mengancam Naruto untuk menjauh. Neji disana, menyelamatkannya.

Saat mengingat hal itu, sebuah pemikiran muncul. Jika saja Hinata benar-benar akan menikah dengan Naruto. Shion akan melepaskan Sasuke dari kewajibannya untuk kemudian membawa pergi Hinata. Karena lelaki seperti Naruto tak pantas mendapatkan Hinata dan karena Hinata berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

"Kapan kalian akan mengumumkan pertunangannya?" tanya Shion kepada Hiashi, ia juga tak melewatkan gerak tak nyaman Hinata saat ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Di akhir acara dansa. Tapi sesuai tradisi, keturunan pertama harus turun membuka acara dengan dansa pertamanya. Dan kau lihat sendiri, putraku belum terlihat dimanapun," sang raja menggeleng pelan sedang Shion menelan liur yang terasa mengganjal kerongkongannya.

"Dimana... dia sekarang?" tanya Shion pada akhirnya, ia hanya berharap keraguan yang ia rasakan tak terdengar.

"Dia telah mengatakan kepada panglima kami untuk menyampaikan pesan padaku, memintaku agar tak mencarinya untuk beberapa hari ini."

Shion mengangguk sebagai respon kemudian diam dan hanya memandang kosong dari tempatnya duduk. Tak lama, terompet kembali berbunyi dan suara penjaga kembali terdengar.

"Pengeran Neji dari Hyuuga!"

Tanpa sadar Shion mengangkat kepalanya cepat, bereaksi seperti tamu yang lainnya yang juga tercuri perhatiannya oleh kedatangan Neji. Lelaki itu terlihat mewah dengan mantel putih yang bertebar berlian merah di sekitar bahu kirinya, rantai kecil emas digantungkan dengan rapih juga di bahunya.

Shion masih menatap ke arahnya dengan bibir tertutup rapat dan debaran jantung yang meningkat. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Neji dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman, dan ia merasa malu karena itu.

"Ayah," Neji sedikit membungkuk setelah berhenti di hadapan altar ayahnya, ia tersenyum kecil, senyum kecil yang tanpa ada yang tahu dapat membuat jantung Shion kembali meloncat.

Neji terlihat begitu cerah, begitu hidup. Seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang memuaskan. Hal itu menyita perhatian Shion, namun Neji belum juga melemparkan tatapan ke arahnya sejak memasuki ruangan. Dan itu seakan meremas jantung Shion, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk berhenti menatap Neji.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" sang ayah berdiri.

Neji mengangkat bahu dengan seringai kecil. "Sedikit berkeliling. Namun yang terpenting aku tetap menyempatkan hadir dalam pesta pertunangan adikku, bukan?" Neji melirik Hinata.

"Aku harap kau tidak hadir," gumam Hinata pelan, hanya cukup untuk didengar beberapa orang di dekatnya..

"Kau terlihat dongkol," goda Neji.

"Cukup-cukup," potong ayah mereka. "Kau tetap terlambat untuk membuka acaranya, Neji," ujarnya. "Sekarang lihat, banyak wanita cantik yang telah menunggu uluran tanganmu untuk dansa pertama. Jadi cepat pilih salah satu dari mereka. Aku hampir saja memulai acaranya tanpa dirimu."

Neji mengangguk ringan.

"Ibu pikir putri dari Kiri merupakan pasangan yang sempurna, atau mungkin putri Ame," ujar sang ratu mengusulkan.

Neji merendahkan pandangannya untuk sesaat, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya mendarat kepada Shion sebelum ia bergerak ke hadapannya.

Neji berhenti di hadapan tahta Shion kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dengan tubuh sedikit menunduk namun matanya tetap tak meninggalkan Shion. "Maukah kau... menjadi pasangan dansaku, Ratu Shion?"

Detik itu Shion benar-benar mematung. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya melebar karena terkejut.

"Neji?" juga suara ibunya yang sepertinya terkejut dan juga beberapa suara lainnya. Pasalnya, sikap Neji kepada Shion sebelumnya bukanlah rahasia lagi bagi para delegasi setiap negara yang mengikuti perundingan damai itu.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, namun Neji tak teralihkan oleh suara-suara itu. Ia malah meniti anak tangga altar untuk mendekati Shion, tangannya tetap terulur ke arah wanita itu. Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka sekarang, menunggu respon Shion. Beberapa terlihat tidak senang, beberapa terlihat iri, ada juga yang kagum dan sisanya masih dalam kejut mereka, seperti Shion sendiri.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, Shion mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Neji yang menengadah sebelum mereka mengaitkan jari-jari mereka kepada masing-masing. Dengan senyuman penuh, Neji menarik Shion perlahan ke tengah ruangan, tepat di bawah lampu kristal raksasa yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa," bisik Neji masih dengan senyum penuhnya saat ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Shion.

Shion masih tak bergerak ataupun berkata. Ia hanya menatap iris khas Hyuuga milik Neji, mencari sesuatu disana yang mungkin dapat meredakan keterkejutannya ataupun menghilangkan kebingungannya.

Musik mulai mengalun, Shion membiarkan Neji memimpin gerakan dansa mereka. Jantungnya gagal menenangkan diri, terlebih ketika Neji mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat hembusan nafasnya menyapu pipi Shion. Aroma parfum maskulin yang Neji bawa melemahkan kakinya. Jika saja Neji tak menggenggamnya, ia tak tahu apakah ia masih sanggup berdiri saat itu. Nafas Shion tercekat, kesadarannya tenggelam sehingga ia sendiri tak menyadari nafas Neji yang juga memburu.

Shion berkedip, dan seakan mendapatkan sesuatu dari kedipannya itu, Shion melepaskan tangannya yang menggantung di bahu Neji. "Maaf," bisik Shion rendah, sangat rendah hingga Neji hanya mendengarnya bergumam. "Aku... tidak bisa," Shion mundur, membuat tangan Neji terlepas.

Shion tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata Neji. Ia berbalik menjauh, membelah kerumunan dan berjalan cepat—hampir berlari—keluar ruangan. Matanya memanas, ia tak ingin Neji mempermainkannya lebih jauh.

..

...

..

Halaman taman kerajaan begitu sunyi, berbeda dengan kebisingan di dalam istana. Disana juga gelap, sangat gelap namun tak begitu kelam karena bulan masih bersedia membagi sinarnya. Dan disanalah Shion berdiri, menantang angin malam yang menggelitik kulitnya. Shion merapatkan tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi dirinya dari kedinginan, tatapannya masih kedepan namun menerawang. Ia juga tak yakin apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Yang ia tahu ia hanya memiliki satu harapan untuk saat itu, ia inginkan bulan menyembunyikannya, membawanya kemanapun, jauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya pergi."

Suara halus dari belakang mengejutkannya, ia kemudian berputar hanya untuk kemudian berhadapan dengan Neji. Mata keduanya terkunci untuk beberapa saat, masing-masing mencoba membaca pikiran yang lainnya. Namun lagi-lagi Shion kalah dan mengakhiri acara tatap-menatap itu.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah... apakah itu tadi hanyalah bagian dari permainanmu untuk menghabiskan waktu tapi... berhentilah. Aku mencoba berteman denganmu. Aku bahkan..." Shion berhenti sejenak, tak mampu meneruskan kalimat itu, ia mencoba menelan kembali air mata yang sudah mengancamnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah saat itu. "Aku memberimu apa yang kau inginkan. Jika kau mencemaskan tentang aliansi kita, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Sebagai ratu Miroku aku bersumpah akan menjaga kerjasama ini. Dan jika kau tengah mencari cara untuk mempermalukanku, kumohon berhentilah. Kau sudah melakukannya."

Rahang Neji mengeras, tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam. "Kau selesai berbicara?"

"Belum. Aku ingin kau tak mengatakan apapun tentang apapun yang terjadi diantara kita kepada siapapun. Kita berdua... sama-sama tidak dalam pikiran yang jernih saat itu."

"Baiklah," balas Neji tajam. "Aku memang mabuk saat itu. Tapi apa alasanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu menyetrum Shion. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa menyempit karene menumpuk isakan yang ia tahan. "Kumohon... jangan lagi..." Shion tak meneruskan kalimatnya, satu kata lagi dan Shion akan benar-benar runtuh.

"Katakan padaku," desis Neji sambil mengambil langkah mendekat. "buat aku mengerti, Shion."

Kaki Shion bergetar mendengar cara Neji menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak memerlukan alasan apapun. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan alasan apapun untukmu."

Bohong.

"Omong kosong!" desis Neji sebelum menutup jarak diantara mereka dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Shion.

Hal berikutnya yang Shion sadari adalah bibir Neji yang bergerak tak sabar bersama bibirnya. Ciuman itu brutal, kasar namun bergairah. Neji mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur sisi pilar kemudian ia merasakan intensitas ciuman mereka menjadi lebih ringan.

Tangan Neji menyusup ke punggung Shion, mencoba mengendurkan tali-tali yang menahan gaun Shion sehingga ia dapat mengekspos bahu Shion. Bibirnya berpindah, kini menghujani leher Shion, memberikan jejak dirinya disana.

Shion terhanyut, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi pilar saat Neji menyingsing rok gaunnya dan mengangkat satu kakinya untuk dilingkarkan di pinggang lelaki itu. Darahnya bersesir saat ia merasakan permukaan telapak tangan Neji perlahan menyapu kulit di pahanya. Neji kembali menghubungkan bibir mereka, dengan gerakan lebih lambat namun lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

"Menikahlah denganku," bisik Neji di sela ciumannya.

Shion tak yakin dengan yang barusan ia dengar, jiwanya terlalu tenggelam dalam setiap sentuhan Neji. "A-apa... kata...mu? Uhh..." Shion sempat menanyakannya di tengah-tengah erangannya.

"Kau mendengarku, Shion."

Shion tak membalas lebih lanjut, ia tak yakin menginginkan untuk mendebatkan hal itu. Saat itu ia hanya ingin Neji tetap berada di dekatnya, berbagi kehangatan padanya. Ia tak dapat fokus kepada apapun kecuali sentuhan lelaki itu.

"T-tunggu..." sela Shion panik saat jari Neji mulai bermain berkeliaran di sekitar pahanya. "Seseorang bisa... ahh... melihat, kita," ucapnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Neji terengah.

Dengan itu Neji bergerak cepat melepaskan sabuknya sembari memberikan ciuman agresif kepada Shion. Ia kemudian melepaskan bibir mereka sebelum menyatukan dirinya dengan Shion. Ia masih menahan Shion agar tetap berdiri bersandar di pilar, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menutup mulut Shion, menahan erangan yang tercipta saat ia bergerak di dalam tubuh Shion. Tak lama, Neji melepas tangannya dari mulut Shion hanya untuk menggantinya dengan mulutnya.

Ini gila. Neji tak menjelaskan apapun tentang malam itu. Ia tak meminta maaf lagi tentang kejadian itu. Dan sekarang, ia menanyakan pertanyaan aneh kepada Shion. Ia meminta Shion menikah dengannya.

..

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Saya sendiri sama sekali ngga ngira chapter ini bakal penuh dengan NejixShion. Untuk chapter ini saya revisi berkali-kali dengan plot yang berbeda dan entahlah, pas masang plot NejixShion ini semuanya ngalir begitu aja dan jadilah ini, almost-full chap of them. Jadi maapkeun buat yang haus SasuHina, bisa nunggu di lain chap hhehe... dan mudah-mudahan readers ngga mual sama konflik dan hubungan SasuHina yang kaya rollercoaster T.T**

 **Big thanks for reviewers... logged account saya balas lewat pm ya (meski ada beberapa yang belum *gomeeenn*)  
And ofc much love for readers, followers and favoriters(?) too.**

 **See yaww...**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap kosong gaun yang akan ia kenakan untuk pesta malam itu. Gaun itu sewarna bunga lavender muda dengan gradasi yang lebih tajam di bagian leher, pada ujung lengan bertabur batu dan kristal berwarna air. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa lavender adalah warnanya, bahwa ia akan sangat sempurna saat bersanding dengan warna itu. Dan dengan gaun mewah itu, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian malam nanti, meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin menginginkan perhatian-perhatian itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata setelah dua pelayan kembali datang. Salah satu membawa nampan dengan beberapa emas putih dan permata di atasnya sedangkan satunya menampani beberapa botol berisi cairan yang aromanya sudah merebak menjalari ruangan.

"Untuk Anda, Yang Mulia. Dari pangeran Uzumaki untuk Anda kenakan malam nanti."

Hinata tak terkejut mendengar bahwa Naruto yang telah mengirimnya. Ini bukan kali pertama lelaki itu menghadiahi Hinata berbagai hal. Malah sesungguhnya, ini bukan kali pertama Hinata dihadiahi berbagai hal. Tak hanya Uzumaki, kerajaan lainpun sering mengirimkan hadiah kepadanya, terlebih pada saat acara tertentu digelar.

"Apa aku boleh menolaknya?"

Dua pelayan itu bertukar pandangan, tak yakin harus menjawab apa sebelum melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan bingung, mungkin berpikiran mengapa Hinata memiliki pertimbangan untuk menolak benda bernilai tinggi itu.

Hinata manghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, letakkan dimanapun," titahnya tak lagi menunggu jawaban pelayan tadi.

Dua pelayan itu membungkuk dan berjalan ke tempat yang berbeda untuk meletakkan bawaan mereka. Satu di meja rias, dan satu lagi masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu keduanya kembali ke hadapan Hinata hanya untuk membungkuk pamit sebelum keluar.

"Tunggu," langkah keduanya dihentikan Hinata bahkan sebelum mencapai pintu. "Panggilkan pembuat gaun kerajaan untukku."

Hinata berjalan menuju balkon, berdiri disana sembari menunggu pembuat busana menghadapnya. Tak lama, suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar. Hinata cepat memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di ujung ruangan dekat pintu. Menyadari Hinata, pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku ingin kau menyiapkan gaun terbaik yang pernah kau buat, Tuan," ujar Hinata langsung dengan penuh kesopanan.

Pria tua itu berkedip beberapa kali dalam kebingungan. Bukan karena Hinata memanggilnya 'Tuan', ia sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Namun karena Hinata meminta gaun darinya, dan seingatnya ia sudah membuatkan satu untuk Hinata.

"Apa Anda tak menyukai gaun Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya.

"Yang satu ini bukan untukku. Ini untuk ratu Miroku," senyumnya.

Beberapa hari terakhir Hinata masih memikirkan Shion. Rasa bersalah masih kuat menganggunya. Demi meyakinkan Hinata, Shion mengambil langkah yang malah membuat wanita itu mendapat tamparan mental dari Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman menggantikan kebingungan di wajah pria tua itu. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak, Yang Mulia. Aku bisa menyiapkannya dalam tiga jam."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, senyum manis menghias wajahnya. "Ukuran tubuhnya sepertiku tapi sedikit lebih tinggi. Kau bisa menggunakan model pengukuranku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

Hinata menjilat kecil bibirnya, memikirkan warna apa yang cocok untuk Shion. "Stigian... apa kau memiliki kain dengan warna krim?"

"Aku yakin kami memilikinya."

"Bagus. Tambahkan juga permata dengan warna coklat yang ringan."

"Baik. Apa Anda juga menginginkanku untuk mengantarkannya, Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, terima kasih," Hinata mengaggukkan kepalanya. "Dan... jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku yang memberikan gaun itu."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Hinata. Baru pintu itu ditutup, Hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang kembali terbuka, bedanya kali ini dnegan desibel yang lebih tinggi.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran namun tak keberatan saat Sasuke dengan seringaian kecil memacu langkah mendekatinya. "Sasuke?" serunya tanpa sadar saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan merapatkannya ke diding.

"Hanya terlalu merindukanmu," bisik Sasuke, bibirnya menjelajahi pipi Hinata sebelum kemudian berpindah ke lehernya.

"Tidakkah kau..." Hinata berusaha berbicara di tenang nafasnya yang memburu. "Seharusnya bersiap untuk tugasmu?"

"Hmm," Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban sebelum menarik diri. Sasuke menatap mata Hinata dalam, tangannya mengangkat tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di dadanya, menginginkan Hinata mengetahui seberapa besar efek yang ia berikan terhadap Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat," bisiknya lagi, kini dengan kening mereka yang saling bersinggungan.

"Aku tahu," Hinata tersenyum, satu tangannya terangkat untuk bermain di rambut Sasuke.

"Aku..." Sasuke berbisik saat tatapan matanya berpindah dan mendapati benda berkilau di atas meja rias Hinata. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu hal-hal mewah itu. Kau menyadarinya, bukan?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan menyadari fokus Sasuke yang kini tertempel pada hadiah dari Naruto yang tadi diantarkan pelayannya. "Aku tidak menginginkannya. Seumur hidupku aku dikelilingi benda-benda itu dan bagiku mereka bukan pembawa kebahagiaan."

"Bagaimana denganku?" mata Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke, ringan dan singkat. "Apa itu jawabannya?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau mengartikannya," balas Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum kecil. "Kau mau... menemuiku di taman setelah pesta?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke menarik diri, melepaskan Hinata. "Baiklah," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Tunggu," tahan Hinata saat Sasuke hendak berbalik. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tak begitu yakin untuk mengatakannya, namun ia tak pernah nyaman membawa rasa bersalah itu selamanya. Sasuke berhak mengetahuinya. Sasuke akan mengerti keadaannya. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Bukan... sesuatu yang serius tapi... aku ingin mengatakannya lebih awal tapi kau tahu, banyak hal terjadi. Ini... Naruto..."

Alis Sasuke berkerut mendengar nama Naruto disebut. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Hinata mencoba tersenyum dan menelan keraguannya namun gagal. "Kubilang bukan sesuatu yang serius hanya... hari itu, kau tahu... dia menciumku," Hinata lega mengatakannya namun juga agak menyesal di saat yang sama. "Sasuke?" panggilnya saat tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. "Sungguh hanya itu. Aku hanya... entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau berhak tahu," jelasnya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk beberapa saat, menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau... tidak menginginkannya," ujar Sasuke lebih kepada diri sendiri, lebih seperti meyakinkan diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

Hinata menggigit bibir melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh namun tak berusaha menghentikannya. Ia yakin Sasuke mengerti keadaannya. Ia mempercayai lelakinya.

..

...

..

Semua sibuk dengan anggur dan dansanya masing-masing. Tapi Neji, dengan wajah datarnya, hanya duduk di samping Hinata. Dari dekat Hinata dapat melihat kakakknya menggertakkan gigi. Wajahnya memang datar, namun bahkan kuda-kuda yang terikat di kandang pun dapat merasakan aura gelap yang Neji keluarkan ketika lelaki itu mendapat serangan suasana kelam di jiwanya.

"Neji," sang ayah berdesis ketika Neji berdiri dan melangkah menuruni altar. "Kemana lagi kau akan pergi?"

"Mencari udara segar. Lagipula, tidak benar jika aku tak mencari seorang Ratu yang kabur dari sebuah pesta karena ulahku sendiri," jawabnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Rasa ingin tahu yang lebih kuat muncul ketika Hinata mendengar nada lelah di suara Neji. Ia bahkan meragukan jika kini Neji hanya mempermainkan Shion. Pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi ia tak berani menebak mengingat Neji bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dibaca setiap pergerakannya.

Setelah Neji menghilang, Hinata mengedarkan padangannya. Seberapapun besarpun ia menginginkan Sasuke tak nampak di ruangan ini, namun ketidak-hadirannya membawa suasana yang membuat udara di sekeliling Hinata memberat. Rasanya ia benar-benar menyesali tentang keterbukaannya tadi tentang Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Entahlah karena alasan apa.

"Perhatian!"

Teriakan seorang pengawal menyita perhatian Hinata, membuatnya mengangkat kelapa. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat pelayan itu kembali berteriak, meneriakkan nama Naruto dan juga dirinya.

"Pangeran Mahkota Uzumaki, Pangeran Naruto dan Putri Hyuuga, Putri Hinata."

Naruto berdiri seketika, berjalan ke hadapan Hinata kemudian mengulurkan tangan menunggu sambutannya. Senyum kecil di bibirnya membuat Hinata berkedip. Ia yakin tak pernah meihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu. Hinata tenggelam, ia bahkan tak terlalu menyadari mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

Hinata membiarkan Naruto menariknya, membawanya ke tengah ruangan. Desas-desus percakapan tamu undangan senyap seketika, semuanya meluangkan waktu dan perhatian mereka kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kumohon katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menginjak kakiku, Tuan Putri," Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Hinata dan berbisik tepat di telinganya setelah mereka berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, sesuatu dari kalimat Naruto menggelitiknya, meringankan ketegangan yang semula ia rasakan dan membuatnya terkekeh kecil. "Akan kucoba untuk tidak melakukannya," jawabnya dengan nada bercanda saat Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

Naruto menarik diri sedikit sehingga dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Ia tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang membuat Hinata kembali meneliti wajahnya. Hinata mencoba membaca lelaki di hadapannya itu hingga mata penasarannya jatuh di mata Naruto. Selama ini, hanya dua pasang mata lelaki yang ia kagumi, milik Neji dan Sasuke. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia menyadari segala tentang Naruto. Dan sekarang ia menemukannya, ia menemukan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Lelaki itu memang sangat menawan. Gelar pangeran yang dibawanya sejak lahir memberi penyempurnaan mutlak terhadap diri lelaki itu.

"Kau seharusnya berpegang pada bahuku, bukan hanya menatapku, Sayang."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, mengembalikan kesadarannya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto. Suara biola mengawali alunan musik dan Hinata membiarkan Naruto memimpin tiap gerakan mereka.

Untuk beberapa menit Hinata tenggelam di dalam tarian mereka, di dalam cara Naruto bergerak bersamanya. Indah dan elegan. Membuat tamu undangan bahkan pelayan yang hadir di sana terhanyut, terdiam mengagumi mereka berdua tanpa berkedip.

Saat itu dadanya mendadak berat, matanya mendadak panas. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika yang bersamanya sekarang adalah Sasuke. Hinata menarik nafas panjang kemudian menutup matanya ringan entah berapa lama hingga ia tak segera menyadari bahwa musik telah berhenti.

Hinata membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh kedua pipinya. Naruto Uzumaki. Lelaki itu menatap lembut Hinata sebelum memotong jarang di antara mereka dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya, kali ini lebih erat, menahan diri untuk tak mendorong Naruto. Tidak, ia tidak dapat mendorong Naruto sekarang. Tidak disini. Tidak di hadapan banyak orang.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai mengganti keheningan sesaat yang tercipta setelah musik lenyap. Bahkan hingga Naruto memisahkan kembali bibir mereka, euporia ruangan itu tak juga hilang, hanya sedikit mereda.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba mengukir senyum kecil setelah Naruto menyudahi ciuman kedua mereka. Ia tak berniat menatap Naruto, namun tanpa sadar ia mendongak dan mendapati lelaki itu kembali menatapnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Apa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cantik malam ini?" Hinata dapat mendengarnya meski Naruto hanya berbisik di antara sorak-sorai ruangan itu.

Hinata menjilat kecil bibirnya, tak menemukan kata apapun untuk merespon Naruto. Matanya berpaling, mengedar ke arah lain kecuali mata Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa disengaja, matanya mendarat pada sosok yang ia harap tak ada di ruangan itu. Yang ia harapkan tak melihat adegan kecil itu.

Sasuke berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan bersama beberapa pengawal lainnya dengan mata yang tepat tertuju padanya. Dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Hinata artikan. Detik itu, Hinata merasa darah di dalam tubuhnya berhenti mengalir. Sasuke menatapnya, hanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian lelaki itu bergerak, berjalan keluar ruangan.

"S-Sasuke," desis Hinata pelan, sangat pelan hingga seketika tenggelam oleh suara tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Perhatian," raja Hiashi berdiri dan berseru, membuat suasana kembali tenang seketika. Ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya dengan senyum ringan di wajahnya. "Aku dengan ini... mengumumkan pertunangan putriku, Hinata Hyuuga dan putra mahkota kerajaan Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

..

...

..

Hinata berlari menuju taman istana sebelum para pengawal mencarinya. Ia perlu menunggu pesta berakhir karena memang tak ada celah untuknya keluar saat pesta masih berlangsung. Hinata bahkan tak ingat benar apa saja hal-hal yang terjadi di pesta itu. Pikirannya terlalu berkabut. Segala yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ekspresi Sasuke saat lelaki itu melihat adegan pendeknya bersama Naruto. Hinata tak yakin apakah Sasuke marah padanya, mata kelam itu tak menyiratkan amarah seperti yang pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Namun yang pasti Sasuke tak mungkin senang melihatnya, bukan?

Hinata bergegas menuju taman barat istana setelah ia tak menemukan Sasuke di taman biasa mereka bertemu di bagian timur, namun disana ia juga tak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. Ia tak bisa menunggu hingga Sasuke menemuinya. Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat para prajurit Miroku ditempatkan.

Saat ia sampai di ujung koridor, Hinata berhenti melihat hiruk pikuk keramaian yang ada di halaman depan tempat para prajurit Miroku. Api unggun berkobar di tengah kerumunan, wanita-wanita yang hampir tak berpakaian menari-nari di antara lelaki yang ada. Air wajah Hinata berubah tak nyaman ketika menyadari kemungkinan bahwa mereka adalah wanita-wanita panggilan.

"Permisi," Hinata ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh, ia memilih untuk bertanya kepada salah satu prajurit yang berdiri paling dekat dari jaraknya.

Lee, kapten baru Miroku, seketika berbalik mendengar panggilan itu dan terkejut melihat siapa pelaku pemanggilan itu. "Yang Mulia? Apa yang Anda lakukan disini. Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untukmu."

"Uhh... kau tahu dimana panglima kalian?" tanyanya ragu.

Lee mengangkat alis. "Sasuke?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu keramaian. "Ah... itu dia, biar kupanggilkan, Yang Mulia."

"Tunggu... a-antarkan saja aku kesana," Hinata berkata penuh keraguan.

Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan seperti itu. Tiap pemandangan di sekelilingnya cukup untuk membuatnya mual. Namun nampaknya tak ada pilihan lain. Beruntung baginya para prajurit itu terlalu tenggelam dalam fantasinya masing-masing sehingga tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya setelah menemukan sosok Sasuke di sisi terjauh api unggun.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya, merebahkan kepalanya di batu besar di belakangnya, sama sekali tak memberikan perhatian kepada dua wanita yang kini berusaha merapatkan diri di kanan dan kirinya. Sungguh, pemandangan itu sendiri berhasil membuat kepala Hinata memberat.

Sasuke membuka kepala dan mengangkat kepalanya seketika setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu ia kenal. Reflek ia menjauhkan tangan-tangan nakal yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Kemudian matanya melebar mendapati siapa yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, Hinata. Seketika Sasuke berdiri, membuat wanita-wanita itu terpaksa melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Sasuke.

"Kurasa... kurasa kita harus bicara di tempat lain," ujar Hinata, masih kental dengan ketidak-nyamanannya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ada apa?"

"Anda memiliki acara yang perlu dihadiri, Yang Mulia?" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke melirik Lee, memberikan sinyal kepadanya untuk pergi. Sasuke kemudiaan berbalik kembali menghadap Hinata setelah Lee menangkap sinyalnya dan menjauh mereka. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya pelan ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, oniksnya terlihat meredup saat menatap Hinata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinata tak sabar, tak sanggup melihat tatapan sendu lelakinya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ibu jarinya mengusap sebagian permukaan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang masih digenggamnya.

"Sasu—"

"Apa aku pantas, Hinata?" Sasuke memotong suara Hinata, ia menunduk, matanya menatap tangan mereka yang masih terhubung. "Apa aku cukup pantas untuk kau pertahankan?"

"Sasuke, ku—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata... sangat. Tapi tadi itu, pesta itu, seperti memperingatkanku. Seorang putri sepertimu memang seharusnya berakhir bersama seorang pangeran."

"Sasuke," bibir Hinata mulai bergetar menahan suaranya yang pecah. "Kumohon jangan lagi, jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi nyatanya, Hinata, kau...akan bahagia dengan orang lain. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," ujar Sasuke rendah.

"Tidak."

"Semua orang, aku... kami menyaksikan betapa serasinya kalian disana. Menari, tersenyum, berciuman," Sasuke mendesis rendah, kesedihan dan amarah terdengar dalam kalimatnya. "Dan kau tak terlihat kau tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menginginkan untukmu melihatnya," balas Hinata lemah.

"Tentu tidak. Kau bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku saat dia menciummu," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela nafas menahan gejolak amarah yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Sasuke menghindari amarah itu mengingat terakhir kali marah, ia menyakiti Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Kembalilah, ini bukan tempatmu."

"Sasuke," Hinata meraih lengan Sasuke ketika lelaki itu hendak berbalik. Sasuke mendesah berat, berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Hinata sendu.

"Lihat dirimu, Hinata," bisiknya, matanya tajam menatap Hinata. "Kau terlihat sangat luar biasa dengan gaun itu. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu betapa cantiknya dirimu malam ini. Tapi aku yakin... Naruto sudah mengatakannya dan itu cukup untuk mewakili pemikiran kami berdua."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan tawa hambar yang terdengar rendah. "Karena aku baru saja melihat kekasihku bersama lelaki lain. Dan dia terlihat bahagia," Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata.

Hinata berbalik, melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh dari jangkauannya namun ia masih dapat melihat salah satu wanita panggilan yang mengikuti hingga mencoba mengamit tangan lelakinya. Sasuke terlihat tak tertarik dengan itu, namun dadanya sesak hanya dengan melihatnya. Hinata berpikir, mungkinkah ini yang Sasuke rasakan saat melihatnya bersama Naruto, meski tahu Hinata tak menginginkannya?

Hinata berlari, namun usaha melarikan dirinya cukup teralihkan oleh gedukan yang ia rasakan di perutnya, membuatnya merasakan paksaan untuk mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di perutnya. Hinata berhenti di salah satu pilar untuk menyanggah tubuhnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa mual yang semakin menjadi. Namun akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya bekerja semaunya. Ia mencoba memuntahkan apapun yang menganjal sistemnya, membuat kerongkongannya serasa terbakar dan kepalanya berputar.

Cukup lama sampai Hinata mereda. Dan tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya, ia terduduk bersandar di salah satu dinding di dekatnya. Ia terisak dan membiarkan air mata yang ia tahan mengalir.

..

...

..

"Hinata!"

Suara itu menganggu tidur Hinata yang memang sudah tak begitu nyenyak. Ditambah intensitas cahaya yang mendadak meningkat drastis membuatnya tak dapat lagi melanjutkan lelapnya. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyerangnya hanya untuk melihat Neji disana.

"Hinata, bangunlah!" seru Neji.

Neji tak terdengar seperti sedang memerintahnya seperti biasa. Ada yang lain di suaranya, hanya saja Hinata tak sempat menebak apa itu. Hinata tak mau repot-repot menebaknya. Ia masih diselimuti rasa kecewa karena hari ini ia masih dapat bernafas setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Pergilah, Neji. Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak masuk ke kamarku sesuka hatimu," gumam Hinata malas namun fokusnya perlahan ia berikan kepada Neji. Dan ia cukup terkejut melihat Neji yang terlihat begitu cerah. "Kau terlihat... berseri?" gumam Hinata lagi, kini dengan nada bingung.

"Aku akan menikah, Hinata! Aku melamarnya untuk menikahiku!" ujar Neji lugas tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan derajat lekungan di bibirnya.

Semua rasa kantuk Hinata tiba-tiba menguap. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Menikah? Siapa?"

Neji menyeringai kemudian duduk di ranjang. "Kau pikir siapa?"

..

...

..

"Kau membual bukan?!" pikirannya mendadak kosong beberapa saat namun matanya penuh tanya.

Hinata benar-benar kehilangan kata. Belum pernah ada hal yang membuatnya begitu terkejut seperti sekarang. Dan disanalah Neji, di hadapannya membawa kejutan yang hampir membuatnya merasakan sensasi melompat dari tebing tinggi. Meskipun ia tahu niat Neji sejak awal, ia yakin kakaknya tak mungkin bertingkah sekejam itu jika hanya untuk mempermainkan perasaan Shion.

"Katakan padaku, kau bercanda, bukan?!"

Neji tertawa ringan dan mengambil nafas pendek sebelum menggeleng. Pagi ini sungguh pagi yang luar biasa bagi Hinata, pasalnya melihat Neji yang tengah berbunga seperti saat itu merupakan salah satu keinginan yang memerlukan keajaiban untuk terkabul. Lelaki itu tak berhenti tersenyum meski hanya senyum tipis, seolah ia mendapati dirinya dapat berjalan di udara. Hinata tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kakaknya menampilkan ekspresi itu. Namun saat Neji kembali dengan wajah itu sekarang, bagi Hinata itu agak... menakutinya?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Neji menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengedip bingung ke arah Neji. "Shion... maksudmu Shion... ratu Miroku?"

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku yakin kau hanya mengenal satu Shion di dunia ini."

Hinata menggeleng pelan berusaha menyerap tiap kata yang Neji ucapkan. "Tunggu. Kau, kakakku, putra mahkota Hyuuga... akan menikahi ratu Miroku?"

"Uh... sebenarnya, entahlah," Neji mengangkat bahu. "Dia belum mengatakan ya. Dia masih tertidur saat aku keluar."

Mulut Hinata ternganga dengan keterkejutan yang baru. "Tertidur... di kamarmu?"

Neji menyeringai, lagi-lagi mengambil nafas pendek sebelum berkata-kata, tangannya mengusap bagian belakang lehernya sendiri. "Aku tak tahu dengan siapa lagi aku bisa meluapkan perasaanku sekarang. Jadi disinilah aku... bercerita panjang lebar dengan adik kecilku."

"Neji, tunggu. Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Shion? Kau bilang kau tak menginginkan apapun darinya. Kau bilang kau hanya membutuhkan kepercayaannya demi aliansi."

Neji menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap Hinata ringan sedang tangannya bermain di permukaan selimut yang ia duduki. "Sesuatu... terjadi diantara kami. Dan aku... aku menyakiti hatinya. Awalnya aku mengatakan kebenaran bahwa aku tak menginginkan apapun darinya, aku mengatakan niat awalku. Tapi kemudian itu semua... bukan lagi sebuah kebenarannya," pandangannya turun, mengikuti gerakan tangannya di selimut. "Aku pergi untuk menjernihkan pikiranku karena aku... sejak aku keluar dari kamarnya saat itu, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya," aku Neji rendah. "Semua itu terasa... aneh. Aku mencobanya, sungguh. Aku mencoba mengusirnya dari kepalaku. Hanya saja... entahlah, aku hanya tidak bisa..."

Hinata menatap Neji penuh ketidakpercayaan. Apa benar yang hadir di hadapannya adalah kakaknya?

"Kakak," panggil Hinata, keningnya berkerut. "Kau merupakan putra mahkota Hyuuga, yang berarti kau akan menjadi raja di kerajaan kita suatu hari nanti. Dan Shion... ia seorang ratu di kerajaan lain. Kalian sama-sama seorang pemimpin. Bagaimana bisa kau melaksanakan pernikahan dua kerajaan yang berbeda antar sesama pemimpinnya?"

Hinata menginginkan segala kebahagiaan untuk kakaknya, tentu saja. Namun ia tak yakin jika Neji benar-benar dapat menikahi seorang ratu. Semuanya terlihat abstrak dan berkabut karena hal itu akan menimbulkan masalah lain di area politik. Neji tak bisa kehilangan tahta Hyuuga. Neji tak diperbolehkan kehilangan hal itu.

"Aku... sudah memikirkan hal itu. Aku memiliki rencana lain, kurasa."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh antisipasi. "Dan apa itu?"

"Tak perlu ada dua kerajaan lagi, bukan?" ujar Neji.

"Aku tak yakin aku mengerti yang kau maksudkan."

"Hinata, Shion mencari cara untuk memperbaiki hubungan kerajaan kita. Dan apa cara yang lebih baik dari ikatan pernikahan?"

"Apa kau gila? Itu tidak mungkin. Menyatukan pemerintahan dua kerajaan? Kerajaan lain tidak akan tinggal diam jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Itu hal yang perlu diurus. Tapi kita bisa memaksa mereka, mereka membutuhkan kita, mereka takkan bisa menolaknya. Yang sekarang aku cemaskan adalah Kumo, aku yakin mereka takkan senang," Neji mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Mungkin akan menjadi proses yang panjang untuk menyatukan pemerintahan dan hukum antara Hyuuga dan Miroku, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang tak mungkin."

"Kau akan mengambil langkah sejauh itu dan berjudi atas segala konsekuensinya hanya karena kau pikir kau jatuh cinta pada Shion?"

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Neji, pandangannya kosong mengarah ke jendela yang telah terbuka tirainya. "Aku tidak yakin aku akan mendapatkannya kembali jika sekarang aku kehilangannya."

"Kenapa dia? Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, hanya saja... aku tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita sepertinya, kurasa," Neji berdiri dari ranjang dan mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. "Aku sudah mencobanya, Hinata. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia tak cukup bernilai jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang harus aku pertaruhkan, tapi kemudian aku menemukan diriku sendiri mengingkari keyakinan itu," Neji menatap Hinata dalam, namun ringan. "Kau tahu, siapapun lelaki yang mendapatkannya haruslah sosok yang sempurna. Dan aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, aku bukan lelaki yang sempurna, Hinata. Jadi aku merasa aku harus bergerak sekarang juga agar dia tak lepas dariku."

Hinata merasakan sentuhan yang menggelitik di hatinya. Ia tersentuh menyadari sesuatu dalam pengakuan Neji, sesuatu itu mengatakan padanya bahwa Neji siap bertarung untuk mendapatkan wanita yang ia cintai hingga titik dimana ia sanggup memberikan hidupnya jika memang itu yang harus ia bayar.

Hinata berkedip lagi. Ia mendukung Neji, namun ia tak dapat terhindar dari berbagai kemunginan yang akan terjadi jika Neji benar-benar kokoh pada keinginannya saat ini.

"Ayah takkan menyetujuinya," gumam Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya pilihan untuk menolak? Tidak," balas Neji.

"Bagaimana? Ayah bahkan memaksaku menikahi Naruto."

"Kau mengenalku, Hinata. Kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengangguk terhadap perintah yang lain. Jika ayah tak menyetujuinya, aku tak keberatan berhadapan dengannya," jawab Neji dengan seringaian kecilnya. "Dan aku juga akan mencoba apapun untuk memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan bajingan itu."

Tentu, Neji tetaplah Neji. Ia tetaplah seseorang yang harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun hal itu kembali mengejutkan Hinata. "Apa maksudmu? Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak yakin sedang berbicara dengan kakakku sekarang."

"Cinta melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepada orang-orang, kurasa," Neji mengangkat bahu sekejap. "Cinta merubah mereka. Shion mengatakan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarganya. Aku setuju dengannya, bagaimanapun aku juga memiliki tekad yang sama sejak aku kecil," Neji menghela nafasnya. "Aku ingin melindungi keluargaku. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari, semakin aku dewasa, semakin keegoisan menguasaiku, semakin aku meninggalkan keluargaku tanpa sadar."

Hinata diam, pikirannya membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Ke masa saat Neji berlari-lari di taman hanya untuk menangkap kupu-kupu untuk Hinata. Saat Neji memberinya kue curian dari dapur istana sebagai suap agar Hinata tak mengatakan kepada siapapun setiap kali Neji menyelinap keluar istana. Saat Neji menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan berkeliling memperlihatkan hal-hal yang belum Hinata ketahui. Saat Neji datang padanya dan bercerita kepada Hinata tentang apapun yang ia temukan di luar istana setelah bepergian. Saat Neji memarahi Hinata karena telah bermain-main dengan pedang asli yang dapat melukainya.

Neji tetaplah Neji. Baik di masa lalu maupun sekarang. Neji tetaplah bocah pemarah, ambisius dan egois, tetap seorang bocah yang selalu menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya tanpa pemikiran kedua. Dan Hinata menyadari Neji tetaplah Neji yang peduli pada adik kecilnya. Meski memang perhatian itu tak Hinata terima sesering dulu, ia tetap merasakannya.

"Neji..." panggil Hinata lagi setelah kembali ke kesadarannya. "Kau yakin Shion mau... menikah denganmu?" Hinata terdengar cemas. Seorang Neji yang patah hati bukanlah sesuatu yang ia ingin lihat.

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku... yah, bisa dibilang aku melamarnya semalam tapi kami tak banyak berbincang karena setelah itu kami mulai lepas kendali, kau tahu..." Neji mengedikkan bahu tak merampungkan ucapannya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Ya, Hinata merasa tak perlu juga tak ingin mendengar detail kalimat yang Neji katakan.

"Baiklah. Intinya adalah, aku tidak ingin ia berpikir bahwa aku tak serius dengan semua ini. Jadi... kau juga seorang wanita dan juga melodramatis, aku meminta saranmu. Aku perlu menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, dengan benar."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Neji, mungkin sebaiknya kau memikirkannya lagi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Kau bahkan belum tahu apa yang akan ayah dan ibu katakan tentang ini. Dan ini menyangkut politik kerajaan, para menteri pasti akan ikut turun tangan."

"Serahkan masalah itu padaku. Untuk sekarang, usulkan beberapa cara untukku melamarnya lagi."

"Entahlah," Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat merasakan gelombang aneh menerjang tubuhnya lagi. Ia menahan mual yang tiba-tiba muncul memberi rasa tak nyaman di perut dan kerongkongannya. "Mungkin... kau bisa memberinya sesuatu yang berharga," lanjutnya ketika dirasa mualnya mereda.

"Sesuatu yang berharga? Dia seorang ratu, apa lagi memangnya benda berharga yang tak ia miliki?" desis Neji.

Hinata membuka matanya dan mengerutkan dahi ke arah Neji sebelum matanya menangkap kristal ametis yang menggantung bersama kalung di leher Neji. "Itu," Hinata menunjuk dengan dagunya. Mata Neji mengikuti arah dagu Hinata, menyadarinya menunjuk kalung yang ia kenakan.

"Ini hanya kristal biasa. Dan aku... kau tahu aku memakainya sejak aku lahir," ujar Neji, tangannya menggenggam bandul kalungnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang wanita, bukan?" ejek Hinata. "Dan itulah poinnya, memangnya apalagi yang lebih berharga dari benda yang selalu kau bawa seumur hidupmu?"

Neji menatap Hinata sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Tentu saja, apa yang lebih berharga dari itu? Ia tahu Shion bukanlah wanita yang akan terpukau saat dihadiahkan berlian atau apapun benda bermateri lainnya. Shion lebih dari itu.

Neji kembali menatap Hinata, berkedip dua kali dan menyadari sesuatu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

Hinata menelan ludah mengetahui Neji menyadari ketidak nyamanannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," Hinata menyibakkan selimutnya hendak berdiri dari ranjang. Detik awal ia menyentuhkan kakinya ke lantai, kepalanya berputar, lututnya lemas tak mampu menahan tubuhnya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hey," Neji menangkap lengan Hinata seketika sebelum Hinata jatuh. "Apa yang kau makan sesuatu yang aneh semalam?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan perlahan melepaskan Neji. "Hanya sedikit pusing, aku perlu mandi sepertinya."

"Baiklah," balas Neji. "Doakan aku, adik kecil," Neji tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hinata sebelum berbalik keluar kamar.

Hinata masih tak mempercayai fakta bahwa Neji terpesona oleh Shion. Itu semua di luar akalnya, terlalu sulit membayangkan bahwa itu kenyataannya, namun ia ikut bahagia. Mungkin mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan mereka.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Neji dan Shion sehingga hubungan mereka berubah drastis seperti sekarang ini. Tapi mungkin mereka memang memiliki kesempatan, mereka akan memiliki kesempatan karena walaupun memang tidak, Neji akan melakukan apapun untuk menciptakan kesempatan itu.

Neji bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menerima kekalahan, dan sepertinya itu juga berlaku dalam hal ini. Jika ia sudah menargetkan tujuannya, Neji takkan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkannya. Sifatnya itu cukup untuk membuatnya memperjuangkan Shion dalam keadaan apapun.

..

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Lack of SasuHina's scene (again).  
Tapiiii... (menurut saya) bagian ini cukup penting buat ngarahin ke klimaks konflik dari cerita ini. Yeah, next chap the climax will be unveiled, means this story will ended soon as well (I'm expecting like 3 to 4 chapter actually, idk).**

 **Big thanks for reviewers... logged account saya balas lewat pm ya. Yang unlogged, maaf ngga bisa bales langsung, but really, I'm thanking you all. Review kalian itu kaya booster buat saya ngelanjutin cerita ini hhaha...  
And ofc much love for readers, followers and favoriters(?) too.**

 **Btw... saya baru buka akun wp dengan username yang sama 'skyrans', yang punya akun wp boleh lah nyapa hhehe, sekian dan terima kasih (shameless promotion wkwk)**

 **See yaww...**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bintang bertabur bebas tanpa penghalang malam itu. Semua terlihat sama, tak ada yang bersinar lebih terang dari yang lainnya. Bintang-bintang itu terlihat mengantuk dengan kilau redupnya yang tak menambah apapun kecuali kesunyian malam itu.

Meski terlihat sama, Sasuke tak juga ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas sana. Berusaha membaca apa yang langit katakan tentang hatinya. Dan suara dalam dirinya berbisik bahwa lebih baik memang seperti ini. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Apapun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya Hinata memang dijanjikan untuk lelaki lain. Seorang pangeran. Suara maya itu berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, namun tetap ia tak bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk memikirkan skenario-skenario lain yang berisikan 'bagaimana jika...'.

Bagaimana jika saat itu Sasuke yang ada disana? Seberapa gaduh sorak dan tepuk tangan yang akan mereka terima? Sasuke bahkan tak yakin akan ada satupun yang melakukannya. Semua hadiah yang tertumpuk di kamar Hinata. Semua restu yang diterima Hinata dan Naruto untuk pertunangan mereka. Bagaimana jika itu Sasuke? Seberapa besar perbedaan yang akan terjadi?

Tidak, Sasuke tidak marah kepada Hinata soal Naruto. Ia menghindari Hinata karena lagi-lagi terlalu terpapar oleh realita. Tentang dirinya, tentang Hinata, tentang dunia mereka. Sasuke tidak marah terhadap Hinata, satu-satunya yang ia benci adalah dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjadi sempurna untuk Hinata.

"Sasuke?" suara Kiba merambat mulus melalui udara. Sasuke melepaskan punggungnya dari pilar yang menahannya tanpa memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menengok ke arah Kiba. "Apa aku perlu melihat keadaan ratu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pilar di belakangnya. Matanya berpindah menatap lentera yang menerangi juga menghiasi halaman taman itu. "Aku akan snagat berterima kasih jika kau berkenan melakukannya."

"Baiklah," jawab Kiba hendak berbalik dengan keraguan. Belum sepenuhnya ia membelakangi Sasuke, ia kembali memfokuskan diri kepada temannya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?" gumam Sasuke sebagai jawaban, matanya masih tetap terserap memandang kilau cahaya oranye yang dihasilkan lentera.

"Uhh... aku melihat tuan putri Hyuuga datang menemuimu semalam. Dan dia... berlari setelah itu. Aku tahu kau bersamanya untuk beberapa waktu. Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kiba menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau membutuhkanku... Sasuke, kau adalah sahabatku, aku akan membantumu jika kau merasa sesuatu berjalan di luar jalurnya."

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin dengar dariku?" Sasuke masih tak menatap Kiba.

"Bukan sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui, kurasa," jawabnya. "Tapi apapun itu... berhati-hatilah," lanjutnya sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Suasana di halaman itu kembali senyap, hanya suara serangga-serangga yang menekankan adanya kehidupan malam itu. Waktu terus terulur tanpa ingin Sasuke ketahui hingga tiap detik yang berlalu perlahan memberikan beban di kelopak mata Sasuke.

Lalu tiba-tiba suara ringan langkah kaki seseorang terdengar, membuatnya kembali terjaga sepenuhnya. Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri karena tak dapat menemukan sumber suara itu dalam keadaan duduk. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya ringan hanya untuk kemudian berhadapan dengan wajah pucat Hinata. Mata mereka terkunci secara otomatis, dan mungkin jantung mereka berdebar dengan kecepatan yang sama saat itu.

Hinata masih cukup jauh darinya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"B-bagaimana?" kesunyian membuat bisikan Hinata cukup sampai ke telinganya.

Sasuke meneguk liurnya sendiri,"Apa?"

"Menghabiskan malam dengan... wanita-wanita itu?" Hinata tak bermaksud mengungkitnya, namun entahlah, ia merasa emosinya bergejolak tak wajar ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Maksudmu para pelacur itu?" balas Sasuke tanpa menarik sedikitpun otot wajahnya untuk berekspresi.

"Aku... tidak menggunakan kata itu karena aku juga... tidur denganmu. Itu artinya..." gumam Hinata sangat hati-hati dan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan memberikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan mereka!" potong Sasuke tajam.

"Kenapa tidak? Baik mereka atau aku sama saja berusaha memenuhi kepuasanmu, bukan? Kau mungkin melihatku seperti salah satu dari mereka juga," tidak! Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak seperti itu!

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tak memotong jarak di antara mereka, tangannya terkepal menurunkan tiap didihan di tubuhnya. "Kau memang memiliki pilihan untuk tak mempercayaiku."

Bohong.

Benar-benar kebohongan level semesta. Sasuke tak pernah dan tak mungkin menyamakan Hinata dengan wanita manapun, terlebih jika itu wanita panggilan. Pemikiran itu tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya, ia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Hinata berpikir demikian. Tapi tidak sekarang, Sasuke tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun sekarang.

"Itu bukan lagi hal besar," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Kau sendiri telah memiliki lelaki lain, bukan? Oh, tunggu..." tatapan Sasuke ringan, namun tajam. "Apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia bukan lelaki lain. Aku lah lelaki lain itu. Kau terikat padanya bahkan sebelum kita bertemu."

"Aku tak menciumnya. Dia yang melakukannya," sanggah Hinata

"Kau membiarkannya."

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pertama kali itu terjadi aku mendorongnya."

"Saat yang pertama kali, kau tidak berniat memberitahuku."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ujar Hinata pelan. "Aku tak memberitahumu lebih awal karena aku takut kau bereaksi seperti sekarang ini."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap Hinata sendu. "Tidak ada gunanya kita membicarakan hal ini lagi. Kapan pernikahanmu berlangsung?" balas Sasuke, membelokkan topik tanpa ragu.

"Sasuke, kumohon jangan seperti ini," suara Hinata bergetar bersamaan dengan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mundur, Hinata," Sasuke menurunkan nada bicaranya. Ia benci ini, ia benci saat dirinya memaksa hatinya sendiri untuk menjauhi Hinata. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu bersama lelaki lain. Itu menyakitkan. Sangat."

"Itu artinya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu bersama wanita-wanita itu semalam."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak melakukan apapun!" potong Sasuke cepat.

Dan Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak melakukan apapun malam itu. Sasuke bahkan tak menyentuh mereka. Malam itu, Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata pergi dari tempat itu, pergi darinya. Itulah kenapa ia membiarkan wanita panggilan itu mengikutinya setidaknya sampai Hinata tak terlihat.

Hinata menatap Sasuke namun tak mengatakan apapun, karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku bahkan tak menyentuh mereka. Karena aku tahu letak kesetiaanku," lanjut Sasuke berusaha bersuara sedatar mungkin.

"Kau seorang prajurit," bisik Hinata, senyum sendu muncul di wajahnya. "Tentu kau tahu benar tentang kesetiaan."

"Dan kau tidak mengetahuinya karena kau seorang bangsawan?" pertanyaan itu muncul seperti pernyataan saat Sasuke mengucapkannya.

Hinata melangkah cepat ke hadapan Sasuke dan tanpa peringatan memeluk Sasuke dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha menjaga tangannya agar tak terangkat memeluk balik Hinata.

"Jangan katakan hal itu, Sasuke. Kumohon, aku mencintaimu," Hinata runtuh dan membiarkan dirinya menangis memeluk Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lagi di sela isakannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu kembali, Hinata?" bisik Sasuke rendah, terdengar lelah.

"Aku... akan terus kembali padamu," Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, membuat suaranya terdengar seperti gumaman. "Jangan buat aku menjauh. Kumohon. Aku... maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan... melakukannya lagi. Maafkan aku."

Pengakuan Hinata membuat Sasuke akhirnya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Hinata. Sasuke menunduk, merebahkan pipi kirinya di kepala Hinata sambil menariknya lebih dekat, membuat keduanya dapat merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Ia mencoba menjauh, menahan dirinya. Tapi sekarang, dengan Hinata di pelukannya, lagi-lagi ia lemah.

"Tidak. Jangan meminta maaf," bisiknya lagi. Melihat Hinata seperti itu membuatnya sesak. Kenapa Hinata memohon padanya? Kenapa Hinata mau melakukan hal itu untuknya?

"Aku tidak... bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

Sasuke tak juga melepaskan Hinata, ia membiarkan Hinata terus menangis di pelukannya, berharap itu dapat menenangkan wanita itu. Sasuke baru melepaskannya dan mundur dua langkah saat mendengar gema langkah yang terburu-buru di salah satu lorong menuju ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke!"

Lee muncul dengan berlari setelah jarak Sasuke dengan Hinata sudah terpisah beberapa langkah. Fokus prajurit itu mengarah ke Sasuke sebelum menyadari kehadiran Hinata disana. Ia hanya menunduk sedikit ke arah Hinata kemudian kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke, mencoba tenang dan tak terbawa suasana yang baru ia rasakan.

"Yang Mulia memintamu hadir di ruang pengadilan sekarang," ujar Lee serius.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya memerlukanku di ruang pengadilan selarut ini?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sebaiknya kau bergegas, beberapa sudah berada disana."

Sasuke melirik Hinata sesaat dan menemukan kebingungan yang juga muncul di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kau bisa kembali," ujar Sasuke pada Lee sebelum berjalan balik menuju ruangan pengadilan.

"Sasuke!" Hinata mencoba mengejar langkah lebar Sasuke. "Kurasa ini karena Neji."

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang?" respon Sasuke tanpa menurunkan kecepatan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" Hinata meraih lengan Sasuke, mencoba membuatnya berhenti. "Neji mengatakan padaku tadi pagi bahwa ia meminta Shion menikahinya."

Sasuke mematung mencoba menelan kata-kata Hinata. "A-apa?"

Hinata menjilat bibirnya ragu. "Mereka... Neji dan Shion..."

"Ya Tuhan!" Sasuke melarikan telapak tangannya ke kening dan menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang. "Kau bercanda, bukan?!"

"Tidak. Maksudku... jangan marah. Neji mencintainya dan Shion juga menyukai Neji... kurasa."

Sasuke masih berdiri terdiam menatap Hinata dengan mata terkejut pernuh ketidak percayaan. Menikah? Neji? Kegilaan apa lagi ini? Ia tak pernah menangkap sinyal tentang hubungan Shion dan Neji selain asumsi bahwa mereka saling membenci.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali bergegas menuju ruang pengadilan yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Ia mendengar teriakan berat milik pria bahkan sebelum memasuki ruangan. Dan saat ia menapakan kakinya di dalam. Matanya otomatis mencari Shion. Dan ia menemukan Shion saat itu juga, berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terlihat tenang namun juga terlihat lelah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Berbeda dengan Neji yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan Shion membelakangi wanita itu. Bahkan jika lelaki itu menutup wajahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan kedua matanya, Sasuke dapat mengetahui kejengkelan dan kemarahan yang lelaki itu rasakan.

Suasananya semakin mencekam dengan barisan pengawal masing-masing kerajaan yang siap melompat dengan pedang di tangannya atas antisipasi jika keadaan tak dapat lagi terkendali melihat tangan Neji yang kini sudah siap mengangkat pedangnya dalam jarak yang stabil.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?! Wanita itu telah merayu anakmu!" umpat raja Kumo kepada Hiashi. "Kau! Jika kau sebegitu inginnya menyentuh lelaki, kenapa tak merayu orang-orangmu yang tak berguna itu!" kini umpatan hinanya mengarah ke Shion.

Hal itu cukup membuat lapisan terakhir kesabaran Neji sobek. Ia mengangkat pedangnya dan melesat ke arah raja Kumo. Seruan terdengar saat para pengawal kerajaan Kumo yang hadir disana maju dan memposisikan diri di antara raja mereka dan Neji. Seorang pengawal dengan kostum yang agak berbeda maju dengan pedang terangkat ke arah Neji dan saat itulah Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya, memposisikan diri di dekat Neji dengan tangan menahan pedangnya kedepan, horizontal tepat di hadapan pengawal tadi.

"Mundur jika kau masih berharap kepalamu tetap tersambung di tubuhmu," gumam Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke mundur, menurunkan pedangnya dan berdiri di samping Neji setelah pengawal tadi menyerah dan mengikuti perintahnya. Neji meliriknya dan mengangguk kecil menyampaikan terima kasih secara non verbal lewat gerakan kecil itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa senang memihak Neji. Raja Kumo bertahan di belakang pengawalnya sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke berdiri, bertahan melindungi Shion.

"Hentika kegilaan ini!" suara Hiashi menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Berhentilah, Rai! Kau takkan mendapat kesempatan untuk menang melawan panglima Hyuuga dan Miroku!" geramnya. "Dan Neji! Mundur sekarang juga!"

"Tidak sebelum dia meminta maaf," desis Neji di sela gemertuk giginya.

"Tidak perlu menunggunya untuk itu," Shion bersuara. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke, mengisyaratkan untuk mundur. "Dia tidak akan berhenti. Dia tak ingin Hyuuga dan Miroku menyatu dalam aspek apapun. Sejak awal dia juga tak menginginkan kesuksesan perundingan ini. Bukankah begitu, Yang Mulia?" ujar Shion tenang namun menantang.

Raja Kumo masih diam, namun tetap mencoba memojokkan Shion dengan tatapannya dari belakang pengawalnya. "Jika kau tetap akan melaksanakan pernihakan putramu dengan dia, aku pastikan kau membuat Kumo berbalik menjadi musuhmu!" ujarnya kepada Hiashi yang masih dapat menahan ekspresi geramnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

"Oh, kau yakin begitu? Tapi aku berani untuk memutuskan hal itu. Jadi hentikan kegilaan putramu dan aku takkan berbalik melawan kerajaanmu!"

"Cobalah. Aku akan senang menyambutmu," Neji mendesis tajam.

..

...

..

Hinata tahu sesuatu terjadi terhadap Neji ataupun yang lainnya. Ia menyadari ada perkara tak ringan mengingat ia jarang atau bahkan tak melihat Neji, Sasuke, Shion bahkan Naruto berkeliaran di istana beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi lagi, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apa ia ingin mengetahui masalah yang mereka coba selesaikan sekarang. Karena mungkin semua itu hanya kekacauan akibat afeksi dadakan Neji terhadap Shion. Hinata benar-benar tak terlalu memikirkannya, ia hanya menemukan dirinya tak begitu mempedulikan situasi sekitarnya.

Sekarang yang ia butuhkah hanyalah kue jahe, dan dapur pastinya merupakan surga untuk menemukan makanan itu sekarang. Ia tak peduli seberapa larut saat itu dan tetap berjalan menuju dapur. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa meminta pelayan mengambilkannya bukanlah hal yang benar. Hinata menginginkan kue jahe itu dan ia ingin mengambilnya sendiri.

"Hinata."

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya dan saat itu juga, ia memiliki penyesalan kecil telah keluar dari kamarnya meskipun ia belum mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

Hinata memutar kepalanya. "Naruto?" responnya skeptikal setelah melihat Naruto menuju ke arahnya dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. "Apa yang lain masih di dalam ruang pengadilan?"

Naruto menjilat kecil bibirnya kemudian mengusap pelan lehernya sendiri. "Tidak. Semuanya sudah dibubarkan."

Hinata berkedip. "Maksudmu masalahnya sudah terselesaikan?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu," Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja... apa kau benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu sekejap. "Kau pasti tahu politik bukan areaku di istana ini."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, mengerti apa yang Hinata maksudkan. "Kami akan kembali ke Uzumaki besok. Aku, ayah dan orang-orang kami."

"Apa? Apa perundingannya sudah selesai? Secepat ini?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu," ujar Naruto pelan. "Ayahku memutuskan untuk kembali dan... mencoba melepas aliansi Uzumaki dengan Hyuuga."

"Apa? Maksudmu?" Mata Hinata kembali melebar. Ia mungkin tak tahu banyak tentang politik tapi ia cukup sadar bahwa pemutusan aliansi merupakan gerbang utama menuju perang. Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menginginkan Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Ia merasa kue jahe bisa menunggu untuk sesaat. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kukira kalian membicarakan jalan damainya."

Naruto menatap Hinata beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang yang lelah. "Aku... mencoba meyakinkan ayahku, Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi dia sependapat dengan kerajaan lain bahwa Hyuuga dan Miroku tidak akan membawa pengaruh yang baik jika terikat atas pernikahan. Hal itu akan mengancam diplomasi kerajaan lain dengan Hyuuga, termasuk Uzumaki. Kau tahu bukan jika Neji dan Shion... uhh... intinya ayah juga tak menginginkan pernikahan mereka."

"Jadi ini semua karena mereka?!"

"Pernikahan antara pemimpin Miroku dan putra mahkota Hyuuga... kau pasti sadar jika ini terjadi cepat atau lambat kerajaan kalian akan bersatu dan kau pasti dapat melihat ancaman bagi kerajaan lainnya. Kami tidak membutuhkan dua kerajaan utama bersatu dalam monarki yang sama, Hinata."

Perut Hinata mendadak tak nyaman membayangkan apa yang Naruto katakan. "Ayahmu melepaskan aliansi bahkan sebelum Hyuuga dan Miroku benar-benar terikat?"

"Hmm," Naruto bergumam mengiyakan. "Bahkan jika itu mengundang perang."

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Hinata tak sadar.

"Dua kerajaan besar yang bersatu bukanlah berita baik bagi kerajaan sekelilingnya."

Hening sejenak sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya. "Jadi kau akan pergi besok?"

Naruto tak lekas menjawab.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengambil satu langkah mendekati Hinata dan meraih tangan Hinata. Dalam kejut, kepala Hinata terangkat, matanya otomatis terkunci dalam tatapan Naruto. Naruto mengusap pelan punggung tangan Hinata yang kini digenggamnya sembari mencondongkan diri mendekat, mengusir setiap ruang yang memisahkan mereka.

Sebelum benar-benar tak ada ruang di antara mereka, Hinata menarik tangannya dan mundur selangkah, menciptaka jarak baru. Naruto membeku sebagai respon dan kembali menegakkan dirinya.

"Maaf."

"Itu... bukan salahmu," gumam Hinata. "Hanya saja... entahlah, kupikir aku hanya tak bisa bersamamu, Naruto."

Naruto merendahkan pandangannya, mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Aku memang benar-benar brengsek."

Kening Hinata berkerut atas apa yang Naruto katakan. Tidak. Bukan itu maksudnya. Ia tak lagi melihat Naruto sebagai Naruto yang dulu biasa ia lihat. Hinata mengangkat tangannya, telapaknya menyentuh pipi Naruto ringan.

"Aku senang mengetahui kau bukanlah lelaki seperti yang awalnya kau tampakkan. Kau lelaki yang luar biasa, Naruto. Aku dapat melihatnya sekarang dan aku yakin... seseorang akan melihatnya juga. Kau pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Terkadang, orang yang kau cintai memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu untuk melihatmu bahagia, dan kekasihmu..." Hinata mengambil nafas sejenak. "Dia melepaskan hidupnya, untukmu. Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia, Naruto."

"Aku tahu," gumam Naruto singkat.

"Jika... jika saat itu kau datang dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku mungkin... akan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Ujung bibir Naruto terangkat, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku, kau tahu," senyumnya lebar. "Kau menakjubkan. Ini nasib burukku mungkin karena tak bisa mengerti dirimu yang sebenarnya sejak awal. Mungkin memang benar terlalu terlambat untuk mengubah apapun," tambah Naruto.

"Hmm, kurasa begitu," Hinata tersenyum, jemarinya mengusap pipi Naruto pelan.

"Jika aliansi ini berakhir. Itu artinya kau juga terbebas dariku."

Hinata tahu seharusnya ia merasa senang, namun sesuatu membuatnya tak dapat tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menarik tangannya kembali dari wajah Naruto. "Entahlah... maksudku, perjodohan ini terdengar seribu kali lebih baik daripada gagasan untuk perang."

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik," Ujar Naruto. "Lagipula tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Neji benar-benar keras kepala."

"Dia selalu begitu."

"Jika saja kau bisa meyakinkannya bahwa obsesinya terhadap Shion membawa bahaya kepada kita semua."

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan mendengarkanku. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan siapapun yang mengancamnya. Jika ayahmu dan yang lainnya merupakan sebuah ancaman baginya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan kalian berhenti menghalangi jalannya. Dia akan meyakinkan semua orang bahwa dia bisa menjadi raja terkuat yang pernah ada di tujuh kerajaan. Dia memiliki ambisi yang begitu gila."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak meragukannya. Kerajaanmu bahkan dengan bangganya memiliki pangeran mahkota sebagai kepala pasukan. Itu menunjukkan betapa kuat dan beraninya kalian. Hyuuga benar-benar sempurna, kau tahu. Jika Neji melambangkan kekuatan untuk kalian... kau, kau melambangkan keindahannya."

Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya, kemanapun asal bukan mata Naruto setelah merasakan aliran darah yang deras berpusar di pipinya. "Aku harap perjalananmu besok lancar."

"Dan aku berharap kau selalu dalam tiap keberuntunganmu, Hinata."

"Tapi kau akan tetap membujuk ayahmu, bukan?"

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu," Naruto memamerkan deretan giginya sebelum berjalan melewati Hinata.

..

...

..

"Neji!" panggil Hinata setelah melihat figur kakaknya di ujung koridor.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Neji untuk kemudian menyadari ada orang lain disana. Hinata berkedip menyadari keberadaan Shion sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang terlihat lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata setelah kembali menatap kakakknya.

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku senang pernihakanmu dibatalkan."

"Naruto mengatakan padaku bahkan perang mungkin akan terjadi. Dan itu tak lebih baik dari apapun!" ujar Hinata tajam kemudian berbalik menghadap Shion. "Dan kau! Apa pernikahanmu dengan kakakku masih terlihat begitu penting jika itu mengacam banyak orang?!"

Shion tetap diam, pandangan bingungnya terlempar ke arah Neji.

"Berhenti menyalahkannya, Hinata," potong Neji. "Walaupun kerajaan lain menolaknya, aku tak yakin mereka akan menerima tawaran untuk menyerang kita. Mereka masih membutuhkan Miroku dan Hyuuga."

"Tetap saja..."

"Hinata," nada bicara Neji berubah menjadi benar-benar serius. "Kau seharusnya berbahagia untukku."

"Aku senang kau bahagia, Neji. Demi Tuhan!" Hinata menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak. "Tapi kau seharusnya memikirkan konsekuensi atas apa yang kau putuskan!"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" balas Neji. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan orang lain memutuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak, Hinata. Dan pikirkanlah lagi, aku baru saja membebaskanmu dari pernikahanmu dengan lelaki brengsek itu. Kau seharusnya senang, bukan berteriak menuduh orang lain atas apapun."

"Itu karena aku perduli akan apa yang akan terjadi pada kerajaanku!" lempar Hinata jelas sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kakaknya, mengabaikan tiap panggilan yang dilayangkan Neji.

Hinata berjalan cepat kemanapun, ia tak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia hanya terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal itu, terlalu malas untuk memikirkan apapun. Hinata memperlambat langkahnya seiring ia merasakan nafasnya memberat. Rasa panas yang tak nyaman membungkus dirinya, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bersandari di dinding terdekat yang bisa ia raih. Bibirnya terbuka, membantu hidungnya mengisi paru-paru yang seakan mengering.

"Yang Mulia?" seorang pelayan muncul dan menyapanya seketika ia memasuki lorong dimana Hinata berada. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba menatap pelayan itu dengan mata hampir tertutup. Dan hal terakhir yang ia sadari sebelum semuanya menghitam adalah pekikan panik dan langkah terburu-buru pelayan tadi.

..

...

..

Semua kedai dibuka hari itu, di celah malam itu, dengan bantuan lentera untuk menerangi sebagian area yang cahayanya juga menarik nyamuk-nyamuk dan serangga malam lainnya. Sasuke dapat melihat banyak merpati bertengger di atap bangunan, ia juga dapat mendengar pekikan gagak-gagak yang saling bersautan menembus malam.

Sasuke masih cukup terpukau atas kegiatan dan kesibukan pasar malam itu. Teman-temannya sudah terpencar ke segala penjuru mencari apapun yang mereka butuhkan dan Sasuke, ia masih disana, berdiri di pinggiran salah satu dinding bagungan paling tepi, menatap orang-orang yang tanpa lelah mengarumi keramaian itu.

Sasuke jarang memasuki area kependudukan atas keinginannya sendiri. Dan malam itu, ia berada disana karena tak memiliki pilihan lain atas tarikan teman-temannya yang memintanya ikut serta. Tapi mungkin keluar adalah ide bagus. Ia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menghirup udara segar setelah proses pengadilan yang dua hari menguras pikiran dan jiwanya.

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain selain tetap terjaga dan memastikan keselamatan Shion, tapi di setiap saat juga, pikirannya lagi-lagi tak mau berhenti mencari Hinata. Saat dimana raja Uzumaki mengatakan akan menggagalkan pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, Sasuke hampir tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Namun kemudian ia sadar, jika bukan Naruto, maka pengeran lain akan mengklaim Hinata.

Sasuke selalu berpikir realistis, meski begitu, ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Momen dimana ia memastikan pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto dibatalkan, yang ia inginkan hanyalah berlari menemui Hinata. Ia ingin mengatakan pada wanita itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi tentu ia tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak saat Hyuuga bahkan Miroku tengah berada di batas tepi menemui peperangan.

"Nak?"

Suara parau seorang perempuan membuatnya menengok. Dan dalam remang malam Sasuke melihat sosoknya. Seorang wanita tua yang mungkin sudah memasuki masa pikunnya nampak. Rambutnya putih dan abu-abu, kerutan di wajahnya semakin tajam saat ia tersenyum. "Apa yang kau coba temukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum membungkuk sebagai pernghormatan pada wanita tua itu. "Bukan apa-apa, Nyonya."

Tangan wanita tua itu meraih lengan Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk perlahan. "Diberkatilah kau," ujarnya lagi sebelum kembali merapatkan diri di meja dengan pernak-pernik dan alat rumah lainnya. "Ada yang kau inginkan, Nak?" tanya wanita tua itu setelah menyadari mata Sasuke melihat-lihat barang di atas mejanya.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke menunjuk salah satu rantai kecil polos berwarna perak yang menjejer di atas meja.

"Ini?" wanita tua itu menyentuh tepat pada item yang Sasuke maksud. "Gelang kaki. Untuk yang kau sayang."

Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari benda itu, diam-diam menggigit bibir dalamnya. Hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon atas jawaban pendek wanita tua itu.

Sasuke melewatkan senyum lebar saat wanita tua itu mengambil gelang kaki tadi. "Ini, ambil lah."

"Uh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak membawa uang saat ini."

Wanita tua itu mendekat kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan gelang kaki itu dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Untuk prajurit yang selalu melindungi anak-anak dan cucu-cucuku. Ambil lah."

Sasuke membiarkan gelang itu tergeletak di telapak tangannya namun tak serta merta menggenggamnya. "Aku... tidak bisa menerima ini."

"Aku memaksa. Terima lah," ujar wanita tua itu dengan senyum penuh di wajahnya.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum tangan Sasuke mengepal ringan menggenggam rantai ringan itu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memberi senyum balik kepada wanita tua itu. "Terima kasih."

..

...

..

Ia seharusnya menjauh. Ia seharusnya pergi. Ia seharusnya membiarkan semua berjalan seperti biasanya, seperti seharusnya. Tapi sekarang, disanalah ia. Berdiri di hadapan pintu ganda ruangan Hinata dengan hati yang terasa begitu bising dan ramai.

Pintu itu terbuka dan figur seorang pelayan terlihat. "Yang Mulia memperbolehkan Anda masuk," gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tapi Yang Mulia baru saja pulih, jadi lebih baik Anda tak memintanya keluar."

"Pulih? Pulih dari apa?"

Jeda pendek tercipta sebelum pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab. "Yang Mulia, uh... sempat tidak sadarkan diri pagi tadi."

Sasuke melangkah cepat ke dalam setelah pelayan tadi berlalu dan bergegas menuju ruang kamar dan menemukan Hinata berdiri di balkon membelakanginya.

"Hinata," panggilnya serak, seakan ragu.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan masuk. Ia berhenti di samping ranjangnya dan berdiri bersandar di salah satu tiang ranjang.

"Kukira kau tak mau lagi bicara denganku," ujar Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau pingsan pagi ini?" balas Sasuke, sama sekali respon yang berbeda jalur dengan apa yang Hinata lontarkan sebelumnya.

Hinata melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke, jemarinya menyapu bagian kecil rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku..." Sasuke mengambil gelang kaki yang semalam ia dapatkan dari saku celananya, namun hanya menggengamnya, tanpa menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. "Aku..." gumamnya ragu tak menyadari Hinata yang memperhatikannya dan menyadari rantai perak di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke menelan salivanya sendiri, giginya terbenam di bibir bawahnya, tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat mengusap tengkuknya. Sungguh, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan benar. "Ini..." mata Sasuke menatap gelang di telapak tangannya. "Mereka bilang ini gelang kaki."

"Dan mengapa kau membawanya kemari?" Hinata menahan senyumannya melihat tingkah kikuk Sasuke.

"Lupakan saja. Aku... aku harus pergi."

"Apa kau tidak merasa senang mendengar Naruto dan aku tidak akan menikah?"

"Itu belum dipastikan."

"Jadi kau lebih suka jika aku menikahinya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, lisan dan raga. "Hinata..." panggilnya.

"Untuk siapa kau bawa gelang itu?" potong Hinata cepat.

"Ini... untukmu," gumam Sasuke pelan, terlalu pelan hingga Sasuke sendiri tak percaya ia dapat menjadi selemah itu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau pakaikan itu padaku?"

Pandangan Sasuke terangkat menatap Hinata yang saat itu tak lagi dapat menahan senyumannya. Kemudian ia memaksakan kakinya mendekati Hinata. Sasuke berhenti selangkah di hadapan Hinata, atau bahkan mungkin kurang dari selangkah di hadapan Hinata. Ia kemudian perlahan berlutut masih dengan gelang kaki itu di genggamannya.

Hinata sedikit menyisingkan gaunnya saat tangan Sasuke meraih kakinya untuk menyematkan gelang itu. Dan saat itu, sungguh Sasuke hampir dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit Hinata. Dengan perlahan ia melingkarkan gelang itu di pergelangan kaki Hinata dan menyatukan pengaitnya. Sasuke mengusap ringan pergelangan kaki Hinata, tersenyum melihat gelang itu melingkar disana. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hinata, ia tak melewatkan senyum kecil juga merahnya wajah wanita itu.

"Ini sangat indah," gumam Hinata tanpa menurunkan sedikitpun lekukan di bibirnya saat Sasuke kembali berdiri. Matanya tak juga lepas dari rantai kecil yang kini melingkari pergelangan kakinya.

"Tidak seindah dirimu,"Sasuke meraih kedua pipi Hinata, mengangkatnya agar menatapnya kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat juga ringan di bibir wanitanya itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya," balas Hinata sembari melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sasuke dan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"Kau memiliki banyak perhiasan yang lebih bernilai dari itu," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata tak merespon kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyadari wanita itu menghela nafas panjang di dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," suara Hinata terdengar seperti gumaman, efek pelukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Tapi... sebelum itu apa kau mau... kau mau menemaniku tidur malam ini?"

Sasuke sedikit menarik tubuhnya mencoba menatap Hinata dengan satu alis menukik penuh tanya. "Tidur? Maksudmu... tidur?"

Hinata tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Hanya tidur," ujar Hinata memperjelas.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, melihat dengan samar Hinata yang melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan sabuk pedang di pinggangnya, sepatunya kemudian kemeja yang ia kenakan dan tanpa menunggu izin Hinata merebahkan dirinya sendiri di salah satu sisi ranjang Hinata. Tangannya meraih Hinata yang masih terduduk dan menariknya mendekat, membuat wanita itu ikut merebah di sampingnya untuk kemudian ia kurung dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Jeda cukup lama tercipta, namun Sasuke tak memaksa Hinata untuk cepat menjawabnya. Mereka memiliki waktu yang cukup panjang malam itu.

"Jika... jika aku mati nanti... apa kau akan melupakanku? Apa kau... masih akan memikirkanku?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak. Bukan Hinata yang seharusnya mempertanyakan hal itu. Jika nantinya ia harus berdiri bersama Shion di medan pertempuran, ia lah yang seharusnya menuntut jawaban dari Hinata atas hal itu.

"Hinata..." Sasuke membuka suara. "Jika aku memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku, apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah datar Sasuke. "Apa... yang kau katakan?"

"Bersama Neji di sisinya, Shion tak lagi membutuhkanku. Aku tak percaya mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku yakin Neji bisa dipercaya," Sasuke menyapukan jari-jarinya di rambut Hinata. "Dan saat semuanya membaik, apa kau... mau menjabat tanganku dan pergi bersamaku?"

Hinata tersenyum kemudian kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Tentu. Bawa aku kemanapun kau mau, Sasuke."

Sasuke dapat mendengar rasa senang dalam jawaban Hinata. Ia juga tak dapat membohongi dirinya dengan menjawab bahwa ia tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Namun Sasuke tahu semuanya takkan berjalan semudah saat ia mencoba mengatakannya.

"Sasuke," suara Hinata kembali menariknya keluar dari lamunannya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku..." Hinata menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Aku..." ulangnya dengan bibir sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak," pada akhirnya Hinata menggeleng di pelukan Sasuke. "Hanya saja... aku mencintaimu."

..

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Aaaannnnddd after this... 3 chapter to go! Yeay! Please keep looking forward to it *bow**

 **Tebar bunga buat reviewers, favoriters, followers juga readers... thank you so much**

 **See yaww...  
*psstt, and dont forget follow meh on wp :v**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seisi kerajaan mulai ramai menyambut perayaan yang akan digelar. Setiap jalan, setiap gang, setiap rumah menyampaikan sambutan hangat mereka. Sejak detik dimana pernikahan putra mahkota mereka diumumkan, warna-warna menghiasi seluruh sudut areal kependudukan Hyuuga.

Neji tak memikirkan tentang pertunangan. Ia mendesak untuk langsung menuju upacara pernikahannya. Dan Shion, ia takkan pernah melupakan teriakan dan sorak sorai yang didengarnya saat berita pernikahan mereka tersebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Detik itu, jantung Shion tak pernah berhenti memalu keras rusuknya. Shion tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Kegelisahan itu, rasa gugup itu dan rasa tegang yang membaur. Dadanya sesak, rasa aneh yang membuncah di perutnya membuat kepalanya berputar setiap kali melihat atau bahkan hanya sekedar memikirkan Neji. Rasa bahagia dan cinta yang dirasakannya begitu asing sehingga terkadang menakutinya. Ia takut jika suatu saat ia harus kehilangan semua itu.

Pagi dimana ia bangun dengan Neji di hadapannya, bertanya apakah ia ingin menikah dengannya, benar-benar melamarnya, merupakan momen yang takkan pernah bisa Shion lupakan. Awalnya, Shion berpikir bahwa Neji hanya berbicara tanpa menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan saat lelaki itu melamarnya, untuk yang pertama kali, pada malam mereka bercinta selepas pesta dansa. Namun pagi berikutnya, saat Shion terbangun karena gangguan ciuman ringan di wajahnya, Neji benar-benar mengatakannya, mempersembahkannya sebuah kalung kristal yang memang mewakili segala tentang lelaki itu. Momen dimana Neji mengalungkan hadiahnya membuat Shion menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa terkadang kita memang harus melepaskan suasuatu untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Shion mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Seisi istana sibuk dengan persiapan pesta yang akan digelar lima hari lagi. Dan ya, mereka akan menggelar pesta pernikahannya di Hyuuga mengingat Shion tak benar-benar memiliki keluarga lagi di Miroku, di sisi lain, Neji memiliki keluarga yang utuh di Hyuuga. Ditambah perjalanan menuju Miroku yang tak sebentar dan lagi, siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Neji jika ia menginginkan pestanya digelar di kampung halamannya sendiri?

Satu hal yang tak Shion mengerti adalah, mengapa Neji begitu mendesak waktu pernikahan mereka? Mendesak segalanya.

Shion menegakkan dirinya dan bangun dari ranjang. Ia kemudian berjalan santai dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan cermin dan mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya yang ia jatuhkan ke sisi kiri bahunya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Bahkan pada saat seperti itu ia memikirkan Neji. Ia mengingat sensasi saat nafas berat Neji menerpa ubun-ubunnya. Shion tersenyum kecil menggigit bibirnya.

"Hei?"

Shion berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memutar diri saat ia mendengar suara Neji menggema di kamarnya. "Apa... yang kau lakukan... disini?" tanyanya hampir bergumam.

Neji tersenyum hanya, matanya turun ke lantai beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap Shion. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam nanti."

Lagi-lagi buncahan kupu-kupu itu kembali Shion rasakan di tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menghindari sosok Neji. "Kau... kau seharusnya pergi."

"Aku... aku seharusnya pergi ke kamarku tapi... entahlah, aku hanya tak dapat menahan diri," balas Neji sembari mengambil langkah mendekat. "Shion?"

"Ya?"

"Kau... kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini, bukan?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

Shion mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap Neji setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?"

Neji meraih tangan Shion dan menariknya hingga duduk di ranjang, di sebelahnya. Matanya tajam namun di saat yang bersamaan lembut saat menatap Shion, membuat wanita itu kehilangan kendali atas kerja jantungnya lagi.

"Shion. Kau harus tahu seberapa berartinya semua ini bagiku," Neji mengangkan tangan kanannya hanya untuk menyentuh pipi Shion. "Kau tahu... apa maksud dari sebuah pernikahan?"

Shion berkedip, pandangannya turun, melemah karena tatapan Neji. "A-apa itu?"

Neji tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Jemarinya yang kini bermain, seolah berusaha memberikan penjelasan tadi pertanyaannya di awal tanpa harus mengutarakannya. Shion menutup matanya saat tangan Neji membelai pelan pipinya dan semakin tak dapat membuka matanya saat sentuhan bibir Neji mendarat di sana, di pipinya dan bergerak terus mengikuti garis rahangnya.

"Uhh..." desah kecil terlepas dari mulut Shion saat ciuman basah Neji sampai ke lehernya. "Ne-Neji," panggilnya saat Neji mulai menyibakkan kain yang menutupi pundakknya. "Kita... perlu menunggu."

Neji berhenti seketika, namun tak menarik diri. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher samping Shion kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mereka bertahan pada posisi itu beberapa saat sampai Neji menegakkan dirinya kembali.

"Kau benar," Neji mengusap kikuk bagian belakang lehernya sebelum berdiri. Dan Shion hampir tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum melihat tingkah Neji. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu dulu kalau begitu."

Sebelum Neji beranjak, keduanya dikagetkan oleh ketukan keras dari luar. Shion sedikit merapikan dirinya sendiri sebelum menjawab ketukan itu dengan perintah masuk kepada siapapun yang mengetuknya.

Seorang pelayan masuk secara terburu-buru. "Yang Mulia!" tegasnya menghadap Neji. "Anda diperlukan secepatnya di ruang pengadilan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shion seketika.

"Kita mendapat pesan dari Kumo dan Ame."

Neji dan Shion saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Neji memulai langkah lebar keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

...

..

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi," ujar Shion jelas setelah salah satu menteri membacakan pesan yang dua kerajaan lain kirimkan. Ayah Neji, Hiashi, memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan dan pemikiran sedangkan Neji, ia tak memasang ekspresi apapun di wajahnya bahkan setelah mendengarkan isi pesan itu.

"Apa... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ujar ratu Hyuuga, kepanikan jelas terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Tidak. Ini bukanlah hal yang Shion perkirakan. Ini bukanlah hal yang Neji janjikan.

"Yang Mulia," seorang menteri menghadap raja Hyuuga. "Anda harus membicarakan hal ini kembali bersama para pemimpin lainnya, terlebih Kumo dan Ame."

"Aku khawatir kita sudah berada diluar area damai dengan mereka," Hiashi memijat pelan pelipisnya, rautnya terlihat berat dan Shion tak bisa menyalahkan apapun tentang itu. "Ini sulit dipercaya. Neji, kau bilang kau dapat memastikan bahwa kerajaan yang lainnya takkan ikut campur! Jadi bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi?! Bagaimana mungkin kelima kerajaan menyatakan perang melawan kita?!" tuntut sang raja menahan geram.

"Batalkan pernikahannya," Shion memotong, matanya tetap tak meninggalkan lantai marmer yang ia jejaki. "Batalkan semua perjanjian antara Hyuuga dan Miroku."

"Apa kau gila?!" Neji mulai bereaksi. "Membatalkan semua itu takkan membuat mereka menghentikan perang!"

Shion mengangkat kepada dan menghadap Neji. "Lalu apa rencanamu saat ini?! Perhitunganmu meleset. Kau yakin kerajaan lain tak akan ikut campur meski Kumo menyatakan perang, tapi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Perhitunganku tak pernah meleset," ujar Neji tenang, namun tajam. "Hyuuga dan Miroku memiliki militer terkuat. Kita memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini."

Mulut ayah Neji ternganga mendengar ucapat putra sulungnya itu. "Kau... kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?" tanyanya, benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya menyadari maksud lain yang putranya miliki. " Pertempuran antara tujuh kerajaan... kau sudah merencanakannya? Ini semua adalah apa yang kau inginkan, begitukah?" todong Hiashi tajam.

Neji diam untuk beberapa saat kemudian kembali bersuara, tanpa keraguan ataupun ketakutan dalam dirinya. "Ya. Memenangkan pertempuran tujuh kerajaan akan membuat Hyuuga memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di atas semua kerajaan."

Shion merasa melupakan cara untuk bernafas. Kepalanya berputar hebat namun ia tetap memaksakan diri melangkah menghadapi Neji. "Kau... selama ini kau mempermainkanku."

Neji menghindari tatapa Shion, namun tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Kau telah menjanjikan pasukanmu terhadap Hyuuga. Kau menyetujuinya pada menit dimana kita mengumumkan pernikahan kita."

"Apa itu yang kau butuhkan dariku? Pasukanku? Pernikahan ini hanya untuk memastikan hal itu? Dan kau mempercepat pernikahan ini untuk memastikan aku takkan bisa lepas dari semua ini," Shion setengah meneriaki Neji. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Agar kau bisa berkuasa atas seluruh kerajaan yang ada?!"

"Kau benar," jawab Neji dengan arogansi yang tak pernah mati. Selang satu detik setelah itu, telapak tangan Shion menghantam pipi kiri Neji. Suara tamparan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan menemani titik air mata dari mata kiri Shion yang tak lagi mampu menahan remasan di hatinya.

"Aku akan lebih senang kau membunuhku untuk mendapatkan pasukanku daripada mempermainkanku seperti ini," gumam Shion rendah, menahan isakan sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat keluar ruangan.

Miroku tengah dalam ancaman perang. Dan Shion adalah penyabab utamanya. Peperangan ini akan membunuh pasukannya, orang-orangnya, teman-temannya.

Neji salah. Tidak ada jalan untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini. Bahkan dengan gabungan dua pasukan terkuat sekalipun.

..

...

..

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat meminta Hinata pergi bersamanya. Namun Sasuke cukup jelas mengetahui resiko yang harus siap ia hadapi karena membawa lari seorang keturunan kerajaan. Mereka harus hidup dalam penyamaran, jauh dari kerajaan mereka. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata harus siap meninggalkan kerajaan mereka.

Sasuke harus meninggalkan Miroku dan melawan sumpahnya sendiri untuk memberikan seluruh hidunya melindungi raja dan tanah airnya. Tapi Sasuke yakin semua itu pantas ia lepaskan untuk Hinata. Hinata... satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu mengambil resiko terhadap apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke tanpa syarat.

Hati Sasuke seluruhnya terisi oleh Hinata. Jiwanya kini ia janjikan untuk wanita itu. Ia telah mencobanya. Ia telah mencoba mendorong Hinata menjauh hanya untuk menemukan bahwa usahanya sama sekali tak berarti.

Sasuke selalu menjadi pribadi yang keras dan kaku, tak bisa menerima tawaran apapun. Kemudian Hinata muncul di hidupnya. Sejak saat Sasuke pertama menyentuhnya, semua dalam dirinya berubah. Ada perasaan baru yang ia temukan, kelembutan. Dan Sasuke tak siap untuk kehilangan semua itu, ia takkan pernah siap. Mungkin ini saatnya ia bertindak sedikit egois. Sasuke akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk Hinata. Kehormatannya. Kesetiaannya. Sumpahnya.

Sasuke dengan tenang berjalan ke ruangan Shion setelah mendapat perintah demikian. Saat pengawal yang berjaga mengizinkannya masuk, Sasuke langsung meluruskan langkahnya menuju kamar Shion. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan Shion berdiri menatap jendela seperti biasanya, namun yang membedakan, kini wanita itu dengan ekspresi marahnya. Sasuke hampir melupakan tatapan marah Shion mengingat sudah lama Shion menampakkan ekspresinya yang demikian.

"Anda terlihat... kesal," komentar Sasuke, sengaja memilih kata yang ringan untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi Shion. Namun Shion masih diam di tempatnya, bahkan tak repot-repot menatap balik Sasuke. "Apa sesuatu terjadi, Yang Mulia? Kenapa Anda mengundangku?"

Shion menghela nafas panjang. " Kumpulkan pasukan. Kita harus bersiap."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Bersiap? Untuk?"

"Aku memerlukanmu tetap bersamaku untuk beberapa waktu."

"Apa yang terjadi, Shion?" tanya Sasuke lepas, tak lagi berbicara dengan Shion dengan keformalannya. Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kumo menyatakan perang. Dan kerajaan lain bergabung bersama mereka."

Sasuke membeku beberapa saat, matanya berkedip mengolah apa yang baru ia dengar. "Kupikir... kupikir semuanya teratasi. Jadi apa maksudnya ini?"

Shion akhirnya berbalik menghadap Sasuke, tatapannya masih tajam dan penuh emosi yang bercampur. "Kelima kerajaan menentang kita. Mereka akan mencoba menyerang pertahanan Hyuuga terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju Miroku."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras, jemarinya menyapu rambutnya kasar. "Aku kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa Hyuuga dan Miroku tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi pasukan gabungan dari lima kerajaan?"

Shion diam, dan itu cukup menjawab apa yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"Aku tahu pertempuran bersama Kumo takkan bisa dihindari. Tapi aku tak memperkirakan hal ini. Bagaimana rencanamu untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini, Shion?" lanjut Sasuke. "Dan ini... ini karena pernikahanmu, bukan begitu?"

Jawaban diam lainnya diberikan Shion.

"Batalkan perjanjiannya!" ujar Sasuke jelas, nadanya lebih terdengan memerintah.

"Aku tidak bisa!" balas Shion akhirnya. "Jika kita kehilangan Hyuuga, kita akan semakin lemah. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi tidak. Itu tidak akan memberi perubahan. Aku tidak bisa membatalkan perjanjiannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan mereka kemari, Sasuke!" Shion meninggikan suaranya. "Setiap detik yang aku habiskan disini untuk berpikir hanya akan memposisikan kita semua dalam bahaya yang lebih besar! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengambil alih kerajaanku dan satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan adalah dengan bergabung bersama Neji!"

"Dan kau baru mengatakan hal itu padaku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang tajam.

"Itu karena aku belum memutuskan apapun sekarang. Aku masih... aku masih dalam kebingunganku. Perjanjiannya sudah disahkan. Neji benar-benar cerdik membuatku melakukannya sebelum pernikahan. Dan sekarang kita tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melawan mereka," jelas Shion. "Alasan utama kita berada disini adalah karena aku, karena aku menginginkan aliansi ini. Dan sekarang aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hyuuga."

"Kau gila!" umpat Sasuke. "Ini bukan pertarungan kita!"

"Kau bertarung untukku, Sasuke!" kali ini, suara Shion terdengar datar, namun tuntutan terdengar sangat berat di suaranya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka tanpa peringatan dibarengi gema langkah kaki kasar Neji menuju kamar Shion. Tanpa mengulur waktu Neji melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke seketika mengetahui keberadaannya di sana.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya. Empat mata," ujar Neji tegas terhadap Sasuke dengan kalimat yang memiliki artian yang sama dengan perintah 'pergilah!'.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras. "Tidak! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kau mengatakan bahwa kerajaan lainnya tak akan ikut campur atas masalah ini."

"Bagaimana bisa dia memegang kata-katanya jika dia begitu ambisius," campur Shion, matanya menatap tajan ke arah Neji. "Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, termasuk mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Dan merupakan kesalahanku tak mengetahui maksud tersembunyinya sejak awal."

"Hentikan, oke?" Neji membalas Shion. "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak... menghancurkan kepercayaanmu. Aku tidak melamarmu hanya untuk memiliki perang ini. Aku memang sudah mempertimbangkannya, aku sudah menduga kelima kerajaan akan menolak hal ini dan aku hanya mencoba mengambil kesempatan itu."

"Dengan menggunakanku?"

"Shion, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan aku memintamu menikah denganku!" Neji mengambil langkah maju untuk kemudian kembali berhenti karena Shion mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi ini mengapa kau mempercepat pernikahannya, bukan?"

Rahang Neji mengeras sebelum menjawab. "Ya."

"Dan kau baru mengatakannya setelah yakin aku takkan bisa lari kemanapun."

"Tidak. Tidak, Shion. Sungguh, aku jujur saat kubilang aku mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah."

"Aku membuat kesalahan," Shion bergumam, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Neji. "Aku mempercayaimu dengan begitu butanya, dan sekarang aku harus membayar kesalahan itu."

"Shion..." Neji mencoba menyela Shion.

"Sasuke, tinggalkan kami," perintah itu jelas, namun Sasuke tak memiliki kemampuan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia berdiri membeku, sarafnya mendadak lumpuh oleh setia informasi yang ia dengar.

"Shion, aku ingin menikahimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ini semua tak terlibat atas keadaan yang terjadi. Namun aku bersumpah aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Neji serius.

"Sasuke!" Shion kembali memerintahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala, melihat Shion dengan wajah bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang melawan rusuknya. Kerongkongannya mengering. Nafasnya tersengal pada setiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk melewati lorong itu. Sebagai panglima, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa pertempuran melawan lima pasukan kerajaan merupakan hal yang mustahil dimenangkan.

Dan saat itu, otak dan hati Sasuke bekerja secara bersamaan, sebagai seorang lelaki juga sebagai seorang kekasih. Sasuke tak dapat tak memikirkan satu nama itu. Dan itu membuatnya takut. Nama itu membuatnya takut. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasakan ketakutan untuk menghadapi sebuah pertempuran.

..

...

..

Bibir tipis Hinata terangkat kecil saat menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Tangannya bermain ringan mengusap kain gaun di bagian perutnya, ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya seketika merasa pipinya menghangat. Dan rona di wajahnya semakin terlihat saat membayangkan Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ia tak yakin dengan reaksi Sasuke, tapi ia menunggu waktu dimana ia akan mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke.

Hinata tak meragukan fakta bahwa ada makhluk lain kini tumbuh bersama dirinya. Rasa mual dan setiap keinginan aneh Hinata belakangan tak jadi sesuatu yang aneh lagi baginya setelah mengetahui tentang keadaannya. Tentang kehamilannya. Dan sejak hari dimana ia mengetahui berita itu, untuk alasan yang tak terlalu Hinata pikirkan, setiap detiknya terasa lebih membahagiakan dari sebelumnya. Ia begitu bahagia sehingga tak menyisakan ruang untuk mencemaskan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Yang Mulia!" seorang pelayan masuk ke kamar Hinata dengan nafas terengah dan butiran keringat di dahinya. Hinata berbalik menghadap pelayan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda dibutuhkan di ruang pengadilan, Yang Mulia."

Hinata berkedip. "Aku?" Hinata tak pernah ikut campur masalah politik sebelumnya, dan fakta bahwa ia dipanggil ke ruang pengadilan merupakan sesuatu yang aneh baginya.

"Ya. Terjadi... keributan. Dan raja, memanggil Anda," ujarnya.

Jantung Hinata melonjak seketika. "Apa ini tentang pernikahan kakakku?"

"Kurasa itu bukan lagi masalahnya, Yang Mulia. Kita... menerima pesan dari lima kerajaan semalam."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata bergegas, melangkah cepat keluar menuju ruang pengadilan sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangannya dengan kuat membuatnya berhenti di salah satu lorong sepi.

"Sasuke?!" seru Hinata tertahan mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang menangkapnya itu. Sebelum Hinata bertanya apapun, Sasuke menyeretnya ke salah satu ruang penyimpanan terdekat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata akhirnya di dalam ruang kecil yang cukup gelap itu saat Sasuke melepaskannya untuk menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Sebelum benar-benar menjawab Hinata, Sasuke telapak tangan Sasuke menelungkup di kedua pipi Hinata, membuat wanita itu tepat menatapnya sebelum Sasuke memberikan Hinata ciuman yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Hinata..." Sasuke menggumam dengan nafas tersengal di sela ciumannya, kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping, menciptakan kesempatan untuk mencumbu wanitanya lebih dalam. Hinata diam, tangannya menggantung di lengan kokoh Sasuke, membiarkan lelaki itu melakukan apapun yang kini ada di pikirannya. "Kau harus pergi, Hinata," gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?" Hinata sedikit menarik diri. "Kau bilang kita akan pergi setelah pernikahan Neji selesai."

"Tidak. Bukan kita. Kau... kau harus pergi."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" Hinata meluruskan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan ekspresi menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang Sasuke bicarakan.

"Kita sedang berada dalam situasi perang," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, namun matanya memerah.

"Sasuke..." hanya itu, hanya nama Sasuke yang bisa Hinata katakan karena ia memang tak bisa memikirkan kata apapun untuk merespon berita yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku tidak bisa... pergi. Aku..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri, telapaknya yang masih menyentuh pipi Hinata semakin mengerat. "Aku tidak bisa pergi saat kerajaan dan rajaku berada dalam bahaya. Aku... aku harus berdiri untuk mereka."

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak serius, katakan padaku kau tidak serius!" tuntut Hinata, matanya memanas.

"Hinata," Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku harus memimpin pasukanku."

"Tidak! Kau berjanji padaku, Sasuke!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke menjauh sebelum mengusap air matanya sendiri yang mulai tak terkendali. "Aku tidak bisa pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Shion sekarang. Aku berjanji padamu, Hinata. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali padamu," ujar Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan, meski dirinya sendiri tak yakin.

Hinata tak dapat lagi menahan isakannya, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kayu di sampingnya setelah merasa lututnya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Tangannya ia rapatkan ke mulut, menahan isakan yang semakin menjadi.

"Hinata aku... aku tak memiliki pilihan lain," ujar Sasuke lemah.

"Kau... takkan pernah memilihku..."

Sasuke berkedip dua kali. "Apa maksudmu? Aku seorang prajurit, Hinata," balas Sasuke lelah, rautnya terluka. "Inilah apa yang aku kerjakan. Inilah siapa aku. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Tapi saat ini aku butuh kau untuk mempercayaiku," Sasuke mengangkat kepala Hinata yang tertunduk lagi.

"Tapi aku mengandung anakmu, Sasuke," aku Hinata dengan mata tepat pada mata Sasuke, suaranya lemah, seperti ia menghabiskan udara di paru-parunya hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

Hening yang tercipta begitu menyesakkan. Yang terdengar tinggal suara samar nafas masing-masing yang terengah.

"A-apa?" respon Sasuke akhirnya, tangannya terlepas dari wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata seketika berpaling.

"Aku... hamil."

Mata Sasuke melebar menatap Hinata yang kini merendahkan pandangannya, dadanya memberat, udara di sekitarnya mengental, mempersulitnya untuk menghirup benda tak nampak itu. "Tidak..."

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku besama seorang anak sendirian?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya pasrah saat sesuatu memberatkan pelupuknya. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Sasuke kembali meraih Hinata yang masih terduduk dan membenamkannya di dalam pelukannya. Saat itu, Hinata tak lagi menahan apapun. Dan Sasuke tak mencoba menghentikannya.

Ruang sempit itu terasa menyesakkan bagi siapapun yang bernapas di dalamnya. Ditambah dengan suhu permukaan kulit Sasuke yang seakan terbakar membuat kesempatan untuk menghirup udara menjadi hal yang mustahil baginya.

"Kumohon, Sasuke..." ia hanya bisa memohon disela isakan dan air matanya, jemari cantiknya mencengkram erat ujung pakaian lelakinya itu sementara Sasuke dalam diam terus menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi kiri gadis itu. "Jangan... pergi..."

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya turun ke sisi samping kiri leher Hinata. Air mata hangatnya membuat basah leher jenjang itu. Ciumannya terus bergerak secara perlahan hingga berhenti di bahu Hinata. Tak ada isakan dari mulutnya, namun Hinata merasakannya, merasakan air mata lelakinya mengalir, mengering, mengukir rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan, disana, di bahunya. Menyakitkan melihat bagaimana seorang yang keras hati sepertinya terlihat bagai kelihangan arah.

Sasuke sedikit melepaskan kontak menyakitkan itu untuk menatap mata Hinata. Dengan tatapan lelah, ia kembali menyatukan dirinya dengan Hinata, mendaratkan bibirnya ringan di atas bibir gadis itu. Hanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kedua kakinya menyerah, merosot berlutut di hadapan Hinata yang terduduk.

"Sasuke," napas Hinata semakin memberat saat kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak melingkari pinggangnya dan membenamkan kepalanya tepat di perut Hinata.

Sebuah pemandangan yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk melihat air mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke meluber ke seluruh pipinya saat ia, dengan perasaan penuh, menghujani perut Hinata yang masih tertutup gaun indah itu dengan ciuman lembut. Ciuman penuh perasaan yang seakan menceritakan betapa kini hatinya hancur, yang seakan membisikkan selamat tinggal kepada darah dagingnya.

..

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Baca tbc nya sih, dapet sinyal-sinyal buruk nih, antara sasu milih kabur atau tetep ikut perang :3**

 **Ehmmm... ada perubahan rencana, it's that next chap will be the last chap (or I might add another one for epilogue). Jadi ceritanya hari ini ternyata saya bisa nyelesaiin untuk chap ini dan chap depan (yang awalnya bakal saya jadiin second last). Tapi ternyata untuk chap itu dapetnya pendek banget, ngga sampe 2k words, jadi saya putusin untuk menggabung dua chap terakhir itu di next chap. Sekian.**

 **Big pots of thanks for reviewers, favoriters, followers juga readers... please keep looking forward for the last one *bow**

 **See yawww...**


	16. Final Chapter

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story with slight NARUHINA**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini seisi kerajaan tengah dalam ujung harapan mereka. Rakyatnya memberikan seluruh kepercayaan mereka kepada sang pangeran mahkota, kepada pasukan mereka, kepada pasukan Miroku. Namun begitu mereka tetap mempersiapkan diri untuk skenario terburuknya.

Begitupula Hinata. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia saat itu dan kemudian, dengan terlalu mendadak kebahagiaan itu tertawan lagi darinya. Tidak, Hinata tak bisa meminta Sasuke untuk meninggalkan posisinya. Ia tak bisa memaksa Sasuke melawan sumpahnya sendiri. Tapi seluruh permohonan yang ia minta saat itu hanyalah agar anaknya kelak memiliki seorang ayah. Sasuke telah memenangkan banyak pertarungan sebelumnya. Namun itu tak cukup mengusir bayangan bahwa mungkin pertarungan kali ini bukan salah satu yang bisa Sasuke selesaikan.

"Aku yakin, mereka akan menyerang pertahanan timur sebagai sasaran utamanya." Hinata dapat mendengar suara Sasuke dari luar ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Satu-satunya peluang terbesar mereka adalah menyerang pertahanan utara," sanggah Neji.

"Itulah yang mereka tebak atas pemikiran kita. Mereka akan berpikir kita akan menitikberatkan pertahanan di utara, membuat kubu lainnya lemah."

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke," respon Shion. "Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga. Kita harus tetap menempatkan pasukan di setiap gerbang.

Hinata bersandar di dinding tepat di samping pintu ruangan pengadilan dan hanya menunggu disana, hanya mendengarkan setiap rinci rencana yang mereka buat di dalam sana.

Hiashi tak turun langsung dalam pertempuran nanti atas desakan Neji. Namun Hinata tak melihat akan adanya perbedaan yang akan terjadi jika pun ayahnya ikut turun tangan di medan perang nanti.

Mereka menghadapi gabungan lima pasukan kerajaan besar. Itu dipandang Hinata berlebihan meskipun Neji memiliki pasukan penyokong yang kuat. Dari sudut manapun Hinata melihatnya, dengan alasan apapun yang Hinata dengar, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan dirinya untuk optimis terhadap pertempuran ini.

Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kain gaun di bagian perutnya. Anaknya. Bahkan sekarang, Sasuke tak bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya. Bahkan tidak untuk darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi tidak, Hinata tak merasa kecewa karena itu. Hinata tak merasakan kekecewaan terhadap Sasuke. Yang membuatnya marah adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menahan Sasuke, karena tak bisa membuat ayah dari anaknya jauh dari bahaya.

Sasuke merupakan prajurit yang hebat. Ia telah membawakan kemenangan untuk rajanya lebih banyak dari jumlah yang bisa dihitung jarinya. Dan jika saja pertempuran ini adil dalam konten kuantitasnya, Hinata mungkin tak akan merasa secemas ini. Sasuke merupakan petarung yag handal, Hinata tak meragukan hal itu.

Hanya saja Hinata mengetahui jelas satu hal tentang Sasuke. Sesuatu yang selalu membunuhnya dari dalam setiap kali ia memikirkan hal itu. Yaitu fakta bahwa Sasuke tak memerlukan pemikiran kedua untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Shion dan kerajaannya. Dan untuk saat itu saja, satu kali saja, Hinata ingin Sasuke berhati-hati dalam setiap tindakannya. Hinata ingin Sasuke memikirkan anak mereka diatas segalanya.

"Aku akan memimpin pasukan barat."

Lagi, suara Sasuke terdengar oleh Hinata setelah beberapa lama pikirannya melayang membayangkan apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan mengambil sisi timur kalau begitu," respon Neji, dan saat itu Hinata memejamkan matanya, berharap dapat menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Kakak dan kekasihnya tengah siap turun ke dalam misi bunuh diri. Dan mengingat bahwa minggu ini seharusnya merupakan minggu bahagia untuk Neji, minggu pernikahan Neji, semakin menyayat hati Hinata. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa Shion merupakan orang yang paling tersakiti karena semua ini.

"Tidak," protes Shion terdengar, membuat Hinata kembali membuka matanya. "Sasuke yang akan mengambil sisi timur, dan kau di barat. Aku akan mengambil sisi utara."

Hinata masih tak dapat membayangkan Shion dalam baju zirahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun Shion seorang pemimpin. Ia harus bisa bertarung, atau paling tidak memimpin pasukannya.

"Apa kau gila?" sanggah Neji. "Jika kau yakin mereka akan menitikberatkan penyerangan di sisi timur, kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Karena dia mengetahui dengan jelas taktik pertempuran dari pada kalian," jawab Shion datar, tak menunjukkan keraguan ataupun kecemasan sedikitpun.

"Begitukah?" Neji terdengar gusar, jawaban Shion terdengar seperti menyatakan bahwa Sasuke lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya.

"Ya," jawab Shion singkat. "Dengar, mereka akan menyerang pertahananmu. Itu tidak dapat terhindarkan. Hal terpenting yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menahan pergerakan mereka hingga kita dapat menuntaskan pemimpin-pemimpin mereka."

Hening sejenak sebelum Hiashi bersuara. "Apa kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa kita perlu mengeksekusi kelima kepala pasukan yang memimpin?"

"Benar. Itu adalah cara tercepat untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Daripada membunuh 500.000 jiwa, kita hanya perlu menargetkan pemimpinnya. Tanpa kepala, tubuh takkan berfungsi. Dan aku yakin Neji sudah merencanakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Benar begitu?"

Neji mengangguk. "Dalam hal itu, aku setuju."

Rencananya begitu menjanjikan. Namun bagaimana mungkin mereka mengalahkan ratusan ribu pasukan? Hinata menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya ke dinding. Baik Neji ataupun Sasuke sedang berusaha membunuh diri mereka sendiri, pikirnya.

"Kita akan bergerak saat matahari terbenam," tutup Shion sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Langkahnya kembali terhenti mendapati Hinata berdiri di samping pintu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau berlaku tenang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi?" Hinata mengambil langkah mendekati Shion.

"Aku sedang mencoba yang terbaik, Hinata," gumam Shion, alisnya berkerut lelah.

Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk Hinata, namun ia mengerti keadaan Shion. Lagipula jika ada orang yang dapat mengerti keadaannya sekarang, orang itu adalah Shion. Karena nyatanya, Shion merupakan orang yang menerima derita lebih buruk daripada Hinata saat ini.

"Aku... aku minta maaf," gumam Hinata.

Shion memotong jarak mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata, tangannya meraih lengan Hinata dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Berharaplah kita akan bertemu lagi, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk lemah, melawan keinginannya untuk memeluk Shion saat itu juga. "Aku minta maaf. Atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Atas apa yang telah kakakku lakukan. Aku... aku mendengar hal itu. Tapi... Shion... percayalah, dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ujung bibir Shion terangkat ringan, namun tulus. "Aku tahu... karena itulah aku mencoba memaafkannya."

"Shion... pastikan mereka berdua tetap hidup. Kumohon," bisik Hinata.

Shion melanjutkan gerakan tangannya untuk mencoba menenangkan Hinata, ia kembali melemparkan senyum kecilnya. "Mereka adalah petarung, percayalah pada mereka," balas Shion. "Dan... jangan khawatir... anakmu akan mendapatkan ayahnya kembali."

Hinata membeku seketika, matanya melebar, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan tak menyadari Shion yang setelah itu memeluknya ringan. Selang beberapa detik sampai Hinata merespon pelukan Shion dengan melingkarkan tangannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau..."

"Hanya tebakan yang beruntung, kurasa," jawab Shion sambil menarik diri.

"Kau... tidak akan mengatakan..."

"Bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu, Hinata."

Beban yang menindih dada Hinata terasa terangkat, ia menghembuskan nafas legas. "Aku... aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi terhadap pernikahanmu," ujar Hinata membuka topik baru.

"Aku juga..." gumam Shion pelan, pandangan matanya melembut. "Mungkin memang bukan sekarang. Mungkin nanti, aku yakin akan mendapatkan waktu terbaik bersama orang yang kucintai."

Hinata terdiam melihat ekspresi Shion saat itu, ekspresi yang tak pernah ia temukan di wajah Shion. Lemah dan pasrah.

"Yang Mulia," seorang pengawal datang, memberikan pengormatan penuh kepada Shion. "Pasukan telah siap menerima perintah Anda."

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Pengawal itu mengangguk sebelum kembali berlalu tepat pada momen dimana Neji dan Sasuke muncul dari ruangan pengadilan.

Langkah Sasuke melambat hingga terhenti menyadari Hinata berdiri di sana.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke dan mengalihkannya ke sosok kakaknya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Hinata berlari ke arah Neji. Berdiri dengan ujung jemari kakinya untuk mencoba menyamai tinggi Neji kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kakaknya itu. Neji merdeham kecil menerima serangan mendadak itu, namun tak berusaha menghentikan apapun yang ingin Hinata lakukan.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau untuk mati dasar kau jahat... keras kepala... menyebalkan," ancam Hinata disela isakannya yang tiba-tiba pecah di menit saat ia memeluk kakaknya itu. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak.

Neji menghela nafas sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di ujung kepala Hinata, cukup lama. "Aku benar-benar mempunyai adik yang begitu optimis, bukan?" jawab Neji, mengironikan keadaan dengan nada bercandanya. Neji menarik dirinya dari pelukan Hinata hanya untuk menelungkup wajah Hinata dengan tangannya dan mencium keningnya. "Aku tidak akan mati, Hinata."

Hinata menjaga pandangannya tetap kosong namun tertuju di dada Neji, tak berani menatap mata kakaknya. "Kau... sebaiknya begitu."

Neji kembali mengeluarkan kekehan pendek dan mencium pipi Hinata sekali lagi. "Kita akan memenangkannya." Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk pelan.

Setelah melepaskan Hinata, mata Neji menembus ruang melewati bahu Hinata tepat ke sosok Shion. Sejenak ia menatap kembali Hinata dan memberikan senyum kecil sebelum berjalan melewati Hinata menuju Shion. Tanpa kata tangannya melingkari pinggang Shion sebelum keduanya menjauh bersama.

Pandangan Hinata beralih ke Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana setelah Neji dan Shion berlalu.

"Kau akan pergi petang ini?" tanya Hinata meski ia tahu jelas jawabannya.

Sasuke masih diam tak berekspresi, saat itu bahkan Hinata tak tahu apa yang sedang lelaki itu pikirkan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat matanya lagi-lagi memanas. "Apa aku..." ujarnya hati-hati, mencoba menyamarkan getar suaranya. "Apa aku... mengganggumu?"

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke pelan sambil mengambil langkah mendekati Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau harus pergi. Aku... hanya saja... aku..."

Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan lengan Hinata dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba menarik Hinata menuju salah satu balkon istana, menghindari siapapun yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lorong itu. Berikutnya lagi-lagi tanpa bisa Hinata duga, Sasuke mendorongnya cepat, membuat punggungnya merapat pada dinding sebelum membungkam mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya sendiri. Memberikan ciuman pelan, namun penuh hasrat seperti biasanya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, membuat kepala Hinata tiba-tiba terasa berputar sehingga ia harus mencengkeram tubuh Sasuke untuk memastikan dirinya tak terjatuh.

"Setelah ini berakhir... kita akan selalu bersama," ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepala agar dapat menatap lelaki itu. "Apa... maksudmu?"

"Temui aku di air terjun hingga fajar ketiga. Dan kita akan pergi bersama."

"Kemana..." tidak, bukan Hinata mempermaalahkan kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Hanya saja ia tak dapat menyuarakan respon lain atas pemikiran melarikan diri mereka tepat setelah peperangan. Itupun jika Sasuke bisa membuat dirinya bertahan di lapangan.

"Kemana pun. Aku, kau dan..." pandangan mata Sasuke jatuh ke perut Hinata. "Anak kita," lanjutnya sembari tangan terangkat mengusap perut Hinata kemudian mengecup ringan keningnya. "Besok... dia akan menjadi kekuatanku," sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membuat lekukan kecil, matanya masih terpaku pada perut Hinata. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, beralih menatap mata Hinata, masing dengan senyum kecilnya. "Kalian akan menjadi kekuatanku."

Titik air mata jatuh dari mata kanan Hinata, ia merubuhkan dirinya di tubuh Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk lelakinya itu. Mereka bertahan pada posisi yang sama untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Sasuke..." gumam Hinata tanpa tahu kalimat apa lagi yang harus mengikuti nama lelakinya itu.

"Aku membutuhkan kalian. Kalian berdua," ujar Sasuke masih dengan Hinata di pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu kembali lah... kembalilah pada kami."

Sasuke bergerak membuat Hinata mendongak menatapnya sebelum memberikan satu ciuman pendek di bibir Hinata. Ciuman pendek namun penuh arti.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke singkat sebagai segel atas janjinya terhadap Hinata.

..

...

..

Mereka menunggu.

Genggaman Sasuke masih erat pada tali yang melingkari Kiruma, matanya seakan tak pernah berkedip mengamati ujung horizon. Semuanya telah menempati tempat mereka masing-masing dengan Sasuke di barisan awalnya, memimpin mereka entah menuju kematian ataupun tetap mempertahankan kehidupan mereka. Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya dan menyadari tatapan tajam Kiba yang seolah membelah horizon.

"Apa kau pikir kita punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini?" tanya Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka tengah mencoba mempertahankan sisi timur dengan lima ribu orang pasukannya. Mereka dapat dipercaya jika mengenai medan pertempuran. Namun Sasuke tahu itu takkan cukup.

Sejenak, pikiran Sasuke kembali lari menuju Hinata. Membayangkan wanitanya itu dengan makhluk baru yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya membuat hati Sasuke serasa diremas. Yang Sasuke tahu ia perlu memenangkan pertempuran ini. Ia perlu memenangkan pertempuran terakhinya ini demi Hinata dan anaknya.

Sasuke merasakan Kiruma berjingkrak di bawah kendalinya menyambut gemuruh tak lazim dan terpaan angin berisi pasir dari ujung horizon. Sasuke sendiri menahan nafasnya sesaat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Namun begitu ia tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya. Padang kosong yang luas di hadapannya mulai terisi. Dalam hitungan detik, senyap yang tadi menemani tergantikan oleh gelegar pekikan kuda, teriakan manusia juga dentuman tanah yang beradu dengan kaki di permukaannya. Pasukan musuh muncul. Ratusan di barisan pertama untuk kemudian terus bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya segera dengan tangan lainnya masih memegang kendali Kiruma. "Bentuk pertahanan!" serunya.

Dan detik itu juga, seluruh pasukannya bergerak, serentak, membentuk formasi V menahan gerbang utama timur kerajaan dengan tameng platina di tangan masing-masing dari mereka, membuat pertahanan pada lapisan pertama pasukan. Dan dengan Sasuke dan jajarannya pada lapisan kedua sebagai pasukan penyerang.

..

...

..

"Hinata?"

Hinata mencengkeram gagang pintu ruangan ibunya saat masuk kesana, matanya dipejamkan erat seakan takut apapun yang nantinya akan ia lihat. Yang ia tahu ia akan pergi. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan semua kehidupan lamanya untuk yang terbaik. Ia tak membutuhkan apapun kemewahan yang sejak lahir mengikuti tiap gerakannya. Ia hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang bersama Sasuke dan anaknya kelak. Namun ia masih memikirkan orang tuanya. Hinata merasa perlu memberitahukan kepergiannya kepada orang tuanya.

Saat negerinya hanyut dalam kekacauan, Hinata mencoba memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak menginginkan rasa cemas atas keselamatan Sasuke mengaggunya saat itu. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk percaya bahwa Sasuke akan kembali padanya.

Hinata tak sedikitpun mencoba bertindak egois. Sebaliknya, ia memakukan hal paling tidak egois demi anak yang ada di rahimnya. Meninggalkan kerajaan di waktu seperti sekarang mungkin terlihat seperti tindakan pengecut. Namun hanya Hinata yang tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya perasaan untuk meninggalkan lingkungan yang selama ini ia sebut rumah.

Tapi lagi, tak ada lagi alternatif lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Bayinya merupakan hasil dari rasa cinta. Dan Hinata sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada bayinya jika ia tetap tinggal disana.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar ibunya, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sosok yang telah melahirkannya duduk di sisi ranjang. Satu langkah mendekat sudah cukup membuat air matanya mangaliri pipinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini?"

Hinata berhenti dan berlutut tepat di hadapan sang ibu, kelapa tertunduk dalam, kepalannya yang menguat ia letakkan di pahanya, seiring dilemanya untuk memilih kata untuk jawaban pertanyaan ibunya.

"Aku... aku harus pergi, Ibu."

Hening panjang yang perlahan membunuh Hinata dari dalam berakhir saat ia merasakan beban ringan jatuh di kepalanya hanya kemudian ia rasakan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan alasannya padamu," suara lembut sang ibu berhasil meloloskan kembali air matanya. "Aku juga tidak akan menghentikanmu, Hinata. Hanya saja..." tangan sang ibu turun, meraih kedua pipi Hinata, membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka. "Berjanjilah pada ibu kau akan kembali nanti."

Hinata tersegu dalam tangisnya. Tubuhnya melemas, ia memeluk pinggang sang ibu, membenamkan wajahnya di paha ibunda dan kembali menangis di pangkuannya.

"Kau... tidak membutuhkanku, Ibu," bisiknya lemah ditambah wajahnya yang terbenam membuat suaranya semakin samar, tapi ia yakin sang ibu jelas mendengarnya. "Aku pergi karena aku harus melakukannya. Aku mungkin tidak akan..."

"Shhh..." jemari pajangnya mengusap kembali rambut Hinata, memberikan ketenangan di sana sebelum ia kembali membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata menatap ibunya lagi, menatap senyum tulus di bibir ibunya lagi. "Lebih baik aku tak mengetahui kenapa alasannya, Hinata. Lebih baik seperti itu. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau adalah putriku. Baik kau maupun Neji adalah hartaku yang paling berharga."

Hinata terdiam. Beginikah naluri seorang ibu? Hinata bahkan merasakan kuatnya naluri itu sebelum dapat melihat buah hatinya. Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Bagaimana perasaan ibunya yang telah melihat putrinya tertawa, menangis, tersakiti dan segalanya selama hidupnya. Jadi mungkin pilihan Hinata bukanlah pilihan yang salah.

Tangan sang ibu turun ke bahunya, isyarat tubuh untuk memintanya berdiri. Hinata berdiri diikuti sang ibu.

"Berhati-hatilah," bisik sang ibu sebelum mengecup pipi dan kening Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tangan Hinata terangkat menutupi mulutnya seketika suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar. Ia tak menyangka ibunya akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Mungkin, Hinata pikir, ibunya telah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. Bahwa suatu hati nanti Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya, pergi meninggalkan segala status hidupnya.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya di kamar sang ibu sendirian sebelum akhirnya keluar untuk melanjutkan niatnya. Sasuke tak pernah mematahkan janjinya. Dan saat itu, ia telah berjanji akan membawa Hinata pergi setelah pertempuran. Dan jika lelaki itu tak hadir nantinya pada saat fajar menyambut, Hinata tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri.

..

...

..

Isi kepala Sasuke seakan berdentum memaksanya berhenti saat ia kembali mengambil langkah ke depan. Dan di setiap serpihan jiwanya tertempel jelas gambaran pantulan sinar senja pada tanah yang kini berhiasi tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Barisan kuda beserta penunggangnya tak pernah berhenti menapaki tanah berpasir, membuat debunya berterbangan mencemari udara pada area yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Telinga Sasuke ditulikan oleh teriakan dan seruan setiap jiwa bersama ringkikan kuda dan suara beribu pedang yang saling diadukan. Sasuke sendiri telah mengoleksi luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, membuat pakaiannya kini dihiasi dengan corak rembesan darah. Namun ia tak berhenti. Ia tak boleh berhenti.

Sasuke telah melihat dan merasakan berbagai jenis pertarungan dan ia dapat melihat bahwa tak ada kemenangan apapun baginya untuk pertempuran kali ini. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke tahu genggamannya pada pedang melemah. Membuat tangannya bergetar pada setiap jiwa yang ia renggut.

Sasuke berhenti tanpa pilihan saat panglima Uzumaki turun dari tunggangannya dan siap dengan kuda-kuda kakinya. Sasuke menyeret paksa salah satu prajurit musuh di dekatnya untuk menamengi dirinya sendiri saat panglima Yuan memulai langkah cepat ke dengan pedang tertuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil saat pedang itu menembus dada prajurit yang ia seret paksa sebelum kembali melepaskan genggamannya dari tubuh itu kemudian menghadapi panglima Uzumaki yang menatapnya dengan senyum arogansinya meski dan nafasnya juga terengah.

Orang itu bertubuh lebih besar daripada Sasuke, yang artinya Sasuke dapat mengasumsikan bahwa kemungkinan kecepatannya jauh lebih tinggi dari kecepatan orang itu. Bersama dengan teriakan, panglima itu bergerak ke arah Sasuke, kembali mencoba menghancurkan Sasuke dengan tebasan pedangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke ikut bergerak menantang, ia berlari melawan arah datang panglima Yuan itu sehingga pertemuan pedang bereka terjadi lebih dalam waktu yang lebih cepat juga dalam momentum yang lebih keras. Dan sebelum orang itu sempat mundur menjari jarak, Sasuke mengayunkan kepalanya kedepan dan menghantamkan keningnya sendiri tepat di kening orang itu, membuatnya mundur mencari keseimbangan. Dan saat itulah Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya, mengarahkannya langsung ke leher pria itu kemudian memberikan pijakan kasar di dadanya untuk menjatuhkan orang tersebut. Dan dengan itu, tiga panglima telah jatuh.

Sembari mencari kesempatan untuk menghirup udara, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mengetahui dirinya dihadang beberapa prajurit. Sabetan pedang lainnya terlemparkan, namun lagi dapat dihindarkan. Sasuke menyikut salah satu prajurit tepat di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melumurkan darah di pedangnya.

Tak ada sedetikpun izin bagi Sasuke untuk barang bernafas saat serangan lain datang. Dan kali ini, ujung pedang lawannya berhasil menyobek lengan kirinya. Namun Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melanjutkan mencari celah untuk kembali merobohkan lawannya.

Langit yang terlihat berdebu itu semakin redup kala matahari mengalah pada cakrawala. Malam siap mengganti siang yang lelah dan Sasuke tak yakin apakah ia dapat bertahan barang untuk menghadapi lima ribu prajurit lagi. Ia sudah merasa tak mungkin untuk meladeni hujaman serangan sembari menahan pagar pertahanan.

Saat itu pikirannya kacau balau, ia berharap dapat menemui Shion. Ia mencemaskan Shion saat itu. Dan Sasuke tak pernah dapat berbohong pada dirinya sendiri tentang itu.

Dan kemudian, di momen berikutnya Sasuke mendapati Neji yang tengah dalam fokusnya menghunuskan pedang ke dada salah satu prajurit sebelum kembali berlari menyerang yang lainnya. Kondisinya tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, dengan darah yang tak absen dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Namun entah hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu apakah itu darahnya ataupun dimana lukanya.

Dengan rahang mengencang Sasuke berlari ke arah Neji, mencoba mengikuti pergerakannya. Kali ini, satu-satunya jalan memenangkan pertempuran ini adalah dengan menyerang dan menaklukan barisan pemimpinnya. Setiap Raja ataupun pangeran yang turun dalam medan tempur saat itu. Dan bicara soal pangeran, Naruto terlihat tak hadir. Sasuke sendiri tak memiliki dugaan untuk pria itu hadir.

Tatapan tajam Neji jatuh pada oniks lelah Sasuke, dengan sedikit seringaian dan anggukan seakan mereka telah menyetujui suatu taktik yang mereka rencanakan hanya lewat tatapan dua detik itu, keduanya berlari ke arah yang sama, mencoba menembus barikade pertahanan yang masih melindungin para raja dan pangeran musuh. Dengan itu, pekikan semakin menjadi, rombongan dengan jumlah yang tak rasional mulai bergerak untuk melindungi pemimpin mereka, menyerang Sasuke, Neji juga beberapa yang mengikutinya saat itu.

..

...

..

Hinata tersenyum kecil, berlutut di tepian danau dan sedikit menenggelamkan telapak tangannya ke dalam air dingin ribut hasil dari jatuhan air terjun di dekatnya. Ia masih dapat mendengar keributan tak lazim bahkan di dalam hutan tempatnya berada kini namun ia memilih untuk menghancurkan setiap pesimisme yang menggelayutinya. Sasuke akan kembali padanya. Hinata tahu Sasuke akan kembali demi dirinya juga anak mereka.

Ia menarik dirinya dari tepian dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas rumput segar yang mengelilinginya, tangannya terangkat hanya untuk memegang perutnya sendiri. Kapanpun Hinata menutup matanya, bayangan dirinya menimang seorang bayi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri muncul. Baginya, bayi mereka merupakan simbol cintanya kepada Sasuke dan bayi itulah segala yang dapat Hinata berikan pada lelaki itu.

Matanya kembali berkilap saat ketakutan tiba-tiba menggetarkan di hatinya setelah memikirkan hal itu. Hinata menenggelamkan wajah di lututnya, mencoba menelan isakannya meski jika ia lepaspun takkan ada yang mendengarnya. Hinata hana tak ingin semakin lemah karena mendengar isakannya sendiri.

"Kumohon kembalilah, Sasuke," gumamnya lemah sebelum akhirnya kilatan matanya pecah, menghasilkan butir-butir turun membasahi pipinya.

..

...

..

Dadanya terluka, terhantam beberapa kali dan kepalanya bedentum membawa rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Sasuke mundur selangkah, menghindari gerakan sang pangeran yang mungkin akan melumpuhkannya. Musuhnya itu memasang seringai kemenangan, seakan puas melihat Sasuke yang tengah dalam kondisi dimana ia dapat ambruk kapanpun. Tapi tidak. Sasuke tetap melawan. Ia harus melawan untuk Shion. Ia harus melawan untuk Hinata dan anak mereka.

Ia memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk Neji melawan raja dari Ame dan membuat dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam pertempuran yang berbeda dengan pangeran Kiri. Sasuke meludahkan salivanya yang kini bercampur darah sebelum berlari menantang sang pangeran. Badan pedang mereka beradu satu sama lain, dan lagi, Sasuke kembali mendapat sayatan di lengan kirinya akibar gerakan lanjutan sang pangeran.

"Kau boleh berlutut sekarang," ujar pangeran Kiri masih dalam arogansinya meski terjebak dengan nafas terengahnya dan Sasuke tak mengulur waktu lagi untuk kembali mengayunkan pedangnya menuju leher sang pangeran.

Sasuke menahan gerakan pedang pangeran Kiri dengan menggenggam badan pedang pangeran itu, membuat darah keluar dari telapak tangannya. Sang pangeran yang tak memiliki prediksi akan hal itu tertegun, berkesulitan untuk mundur karena tangan Sasuke yang menahan pedangnya untuk bergerak. Dan pada saat itulah Sasuke membuka kesempatan untuk menyerang bagian vital sang pangeran.

Sasuke berhenti untuk mengambil nafas seketika pangeran Kira ambruk ke tanah. Jika perhitungannya benar, tersisa dua raja lagi, dan mungkin beberapa pangeran. Giginya menggertak ketika mengamati Raja Hoshi dan pangeran mahkotanya mundur, bertahan di belakang para prajuritnya.

"Sasuke!" suara Shion jelas sampai ke telinganya meski harus melawan kebisingan di sekitarnya dan Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang berputar, mencari arah sumber suara itu sebelum menemukan Shion tengah kesulitan menghadapi dua orang dengan postur tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengambil pedang pangeran Kiri yang sudah tergeletak dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka sedang tangannya menggenggam erat pedangnya sendiri sebelum meluncur ke posisi Shion. Satu kali gerakan cukup membuat kedua pedang di tangannya merobek jantung kedua prajurit yang saat itu terlalu terfokus untuk menyerang Shion sehingga tak memperhatikan ancaman di sekitarnya. Shion menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terima kasih atas itu.

Sasuke kembali membelakangi Shion saat merasakan serangan di belakangnya, tak terlalu mengancam hingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menyelesaikannya. Namun saat Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shion. Ia menemukan Shion berlutut di hadapan salah satu prajurit masuh dengan darah merembes di bagian dadanya.

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat, setiap molekul di sekelilingnya seakan bergerak begitu lambat saat ia melihat aliran darah lain mulai muncul dari ujung bibir Shion. Shion melepaskan genggaman terhadap pedangnya dan matanya beradu dengan Sasuke, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya seakan ia siap menerima apapun hasil kondisinya saat ini.

"Shion!"

Sasuke mencoba meraih Shion, namun beberapa prajurit kembali menyerangnya, membuat jalannya menuju Shion semakin panjang.

"Shion!"

Sasuke mendengar suara Neji membelah udara. Lelaki itu berlari, menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya untuk mempercepat langkahnya sebelum akhirnya berlutut di hadapan Shion. Neji menyentuh kedua pipi Shion untuk mengangkat pandangan wanita itu. Matanya seketika memerah dengan hiasan kemarahan dan ketakutan. Shion tersenyum menatap Neji, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Tidak... tidak... hey!" protes Neji terhadap Shion, cukup keras untuk didengar beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

Shion mengangkat tangannya dengan tenaga terakhir yang ia miliki untuk mengusap lembut rambut Neji. "Aku mencintaimu, Neji."

Neji mencium bibir Shion yang kala itu berhias darah, tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sedang Sasuke, ia tak lagi memiliki cukup waktu barang untuk menyadari air mata jatuh yang dari mata Neji karena harus menahan setiap serangan prajurit yang mencoba mencari kesempatan atas lengahnya Neji saat itu.

"Neji! Sadarlah!" teriak Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Neji. Mereka telah kehilangan Shion, itu artinya, semua akan berakhir jika Neji mati. Ia mencoba berlari melindungi Neji namun terpaksa berhenti oleh pijakan kaki di punggungnya yang membuatnya terhuyung ke depan. "Di belakangmu!" seru Sasuke lagi yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sasuke tersungkur ke tanah, terbatuk kecil karena pasir yang menghalangi pandangannya juga memaksa masuk ke pernafasannya. Namun begitu ia melihat semuanya pada detik itu. Ia melihat saat raja Iwa mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Neji yang tak berusaha melakukan apapun. Neji tetap disana, berlutut dengan Shion yang terpejam di pangkuannya seolah ia masih ingin melindungi Shion yang telah kehilangan jiwanya. Membuat pedang raja Iwa pada akhirnya sukses menembus dada Neji hingga mengenai Shion.

Neji jatuh di atas tubuh Shion, cipratan darah ikut keluar dari mulutnya saat ia terbatuk karena pedang yang menghunus dadanya. Sasuke terpaku. Terlumpuhkan atas pemandangan Neji dan Shion yang menghabiskan sisa nafas mereka bersamaan. Atas kenyataan bahwa Neji dan Shion berbagi detak jantung terakhir mereka pada detik yang sama.

Pegangan Sasuke di pedangnya kembali mengerat tepat saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba muncul di punggungnya, menjalar di bagian dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke berkedip sekali untuk kemudian menyadari ujung runcing anak panah sedikit muncul di dada kanannya. Di jantungnya.

Sasuke merasakan darahnya sendiri menyumbat tenggorokannya, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia memutar tubuhnya kemudian menemukan raja Kumo dan salah satu pemanahnya menatap ke arahnya.

Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya menghiraukan rasa sakitnya sendiri akibat anak panah yang menembus tubuhnya kemudian menyerang raja Kumo yang sudah merasa menang. Hal itu membuatnya beranggapan bahwa Sasuke takkan lagi mencoba menyerang. Namun ia salah, ia lengah dan membuat Sasuke berhasil menghunuskan pedangnya, tepat di dadanya. Sasuke ambruk tepat saat sang raja kehilangan setiap tenaganya barang untuk menopang dirinya sendiri. Keduanya tersungkur di tanah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Sasuke, membuat kepalanya berkabut dan pandangannya mengabur. Nafasnya seketika terpacu di atas normal sebelum akhirnya melambat secara perlahan bersamaan dengan matanya yang memberat.

Senyum kecil itu. Rona merah itu. Sentuhan lembut itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka. Sentuhan pertama mereka. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Semua tentang Hinata menyerang kepalanya secara serentak pada detik itu. Pada detik terakhirnya sebelum menutup mata.

 _'Maaf, Hinata... Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku...'_

 **-END-**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Huuufffttt *lap keringet***

 **Uhhh, so... that's it *ngacir ngumpet di kolong ranjang***

 ***Terus nasib hime and the baby mau lu gimanain, ren?!*  
Single parent, mungkin? Atau minta bantuan naru, dia kan ngga ikut perang tuh, otomatis aman, jadi mungkin ini saatnya dia kembali berperan *lhoo* *dichidori sasu* #abaikanini**

 **Anyway... finally, setelah sekitar tiga bulan selesai juga fic.  
Big pots of thanks buat semuanya yang sudi ngelirik fic ini. Readers, favoriters, followers and reviewers. Apalagi yang sabar dan setia ngikutin dari awal dengan segala karet dan kilat yang terjadi dalam peng-updatean fic. Such an awesome feeling for having you guys read and support this story *have nothing to say anymore* *sobs***

 **Sekali lagi... Thanks you so much. Love you guys, I mean it really.**

 **Last but not least... epilogue, guys?**


	17. Epilogue

**.**

 **This is SASUHINA story**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but the storyline neither I earn anything from this story.**

 **Alternative universe, out of character, grammatical and typos ARE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si bayi tersenyum, jemari kecilnya membungkus jari telunjuk Hinata saat Hinata memposisikannya di lengan, membujuknya untuk terlelap. Senandung nina bobo yang Hinata ciptakan tak cukup untuk mengusik keheningan hutan ataupun menemani hembusan angin musim panas. Tak apa, Hinata pun hanya mempersembahkan senandung itu untuk buah hatinya.

Putranya tak terbalutkan sutra atau apapun kemewahan bangsawan lainnya, namun Hinata cukup dengan senyuman kecil yang diciptakan putranya itu. Baginya, senyum itulah permata paling berharga yang pernah tercipta di seantero negeri. Pipi kenyal lengkap dengan ronanya membuatnya mampu bersanding dengan pangeran manapun. Di samping fakta bahwa dirinya memang pangeran. Putra Hinata memang seorang pangeran. Ia terlahir dengan semat gelar itu meskipun tak membawa apapun yang pangeran lainnya miliki.

"Mweeh," si bayi merengek pendek saat tangan Hinata memaksa mengeluarkan kepalan tangan kecilnya yang semula ia hisap sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangkat bayinya dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di dadanya sedangkan Hinata sendiri bersandar di kursi di teras rumah kecil mereka. Telapak tangannya menepuk pelan punggung sang bayi, mencoba memberikan rasa tenang di sana. Matanya menatap lurus ke kebun kecil di depan rumah yang hanya memiliki pagar pendek untuk membatasi areanya dengan area hutan.

Selain nyanyian kecil Hinata yang dia persembahkan untuk putranya, juga terdengar nyanyian angin yang dengan sempurnanya menciptakan kolaborasi dengan dedaunan dan rerantingan yang dilewatinya. Ditambah suara-suara hewan lain yang rasanya menjadi instrumen tambahan yang melengkapi kesempurnaan sekitarnya.

Batuk kecil yang dihasilkan tenggorakan putranya menarik kembali Hinata dari keterhanyutannya dengan alam. Si bayi bergerak-gerak, mencari posisi nyaman untuknya terlelap di gendongan Hinata, tangan kecilnya menggenggam sebagian kain pakaian Hinata di bagian bahunya.

"Shhh... shhh... ibu di sini, Aki," gumam Hinata lagi, bibirnya kini menyapu ringan pelipis putranya sambil menganyunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu, dan Hinata tak pernah berpikir ia dapat bertahan bersama seorang bayi. Namun rasanya hidup cukup adil baginya. Hidup cukup adil untuk memberi alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan, bersama buah hatinya.

Miroku runtuh, kehilangan semua garis keturunan kepemimpinannya. Di sisi lain Hyuuga masih berdiri meski harus berada di bawah pengawasan Kumo dan Uzumaki. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu disyukuri, meski terkekang, tercipta cukup perdamaian disana. Dan suatu hari nanti, seorang pewaris mutlak akan kembali ke Hyuuga. Itulah segala hal yang membuat Hinata bertahan. Untuk putranya mengklaim kembali rumah mereka.

Malam itu saat Hinata meninggalkan Hyuuga, ia tahu itu yang terbaik. Ia tahu itulah segala yang dibutuhkan kerajaannya. Untuknya pergi. Sementara. Dan di sanalah Hinata sekarang, hidup jauh dari jamahan dengan bantuan sepasang suami istri tua yang tinggal tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sasuke tak kembali padanya. Malam itu Hinata menunggunya. Dua malam Hinata menunggunya dan Sasuke tak pernah datang. Dan Hinata telah memastikan Sasuke takkan pernah kembali saat ia mendengar berita atas kekalahan Hyuuga dan Miroku juga berita terbunuhnya pangeran mahkota Hyuuga bersama ratu Miroku.

Namun waktu takkan berhenti hanya untuk menunggunya berkabung. Hinata telah berhenti untuk menangisi apapun, menolak untuk menangisi apapun lagi. Hinata menyadari bahwa itulah akhir yang diberikan semesta untuknya. Di sisi lain, Tuhan dengan segala kemurahan hatinya menghadiahkan satu permata paling cemerlang untuknya. Putranya. Akihiko. Aki merupakan pangeran seperti sang paman. Putranya itu juga memiliki mata berkilap seperti ayahnya. Aki merupakan keduanya, ia merupakan seorang pangeran juga pejuang.

"Nak?" suara parau mengusik hening saat itu, tapi tak cukup menghancurkan ketenangan yang tengah direngkuh Aki dalam lelapnya di pelukan Hinata.

"Ya, Ibu?" Hinata berbalik dan memberikan senyum kepada seorang wanita tua yang telah menjadi alasan ia dan putranya tetap bertahan sekarang.

Wanita tua itu mengizinkan Hinata tinggal di rumah kecil ini yang semula dibangun untuk keturunannya sendiri. Namun wanita itu belum juga dikaruniai keturunan hingga usia senjanya kini. Suaminya, seorang pemburu, menyediakan makanan atau bahkan apapun yang mereka butuhkan, apapun yang Hinata ataupun putranya butuhkan. Namun Hinata tak ingin selalu menggantungkan dirinya kepada mereka. Ia menginginkan untuk memiliki perkerjaan apapun jika Aki sudah cukup besar nanti.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar wanita tua itu

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Hinata, jelas ia tak mempredikdikan siapapun untuk bertemu dengannya di tepat pelariannya itu.

"Hinata?"

Suara itu, begitu Hinata kenal. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan sosok pemilik suara itu.

"Naruto?" matanya membesar dengan apa—lebih tepatnya siapa—yang dilihat di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kau... apa yang... kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto berbalutkan kostum pengelananya lengkap dengan pedang di pinggangnya. Keningnya berkilap saat terkena cahaya matahari karena terlapisi keringat. Rambutnya sedikit teracak karena angin, tak rapih malah untuk standar seorang pangeran.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk menemukanmu?" balas Naruto, tak menjawab pertanyaan pertama Hinata.

"Kau kenal lelaki ini, Nak?" tanya wanita tua saat Hinata masih tak dapat menggerakkan bahkan ujung rambutnya sekalipun.

"Uhh Nyonya, bisakah aku berbicara sebentar dengannya, hanya berdua?" pinta Naruto sopan pada wanita tua itu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil ke arah wanita tua itu, mengatakan ia tak keberatan dan akhirnya si wanita tua itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto... bagaimana bisa... kau menemukanku disini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa dia... anakmu?" senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Naruto saat ia melihat Hinata mengangguk sebagai responnya. "Bukan hal yang mudah, sungguh. Kami membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menemukanmu."

"Kami?" Jantung Hinata berdegup, tak ingin orang lain menemuinya lagi. "Dengan siapa lagi kau datang?"

"Oh tenanglah, Hinata. Aku bisa memastikan dia bukan seseorang yang tidak ingin kau temui."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Naruto, aku senang dapat berjumpa denganmu lagi sekarang. Tapi kumohon, aku tak ingin menemui siapapun," Hinata mulai bergerak menuju pintu rumah.

"Bahkan jika itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika. Ya Tuhan, bahkan nafasnya juga ia rasakan terhenti untuk beberapa saat. "A-apa?" hanya dengan mendengar nama Sasuke membuat hatinya dihujam ribuan panah

Naruto menyeringai. "Katakan padaku. Kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Hinata mematung. Satu dua pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Sejak kapan Naruto mencarinya? Kenapa? Lalu kemudian lelaki itu menyebut nama Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Mungkinkah?

"Kau... tahu?" tanya Hinata rendah.

"Tentang apa? Kau dan Sasuke?" balas Naruto dengan balik bertanya. "Kalau itu yang kau pertanyakan, jawabannya ya. Aku tahu," jelasnya.

Lidah Hinata semakin kelu. Naruto mengetahuinya. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Aku tahu sejak awal," sambung Naruto seakan dapat membaca pikiran wanita di hadapannya itu. "Menurutmu mengapa aku tidak pernah menghajar Sasuke meskipun sudah dua kali dia melayangkan pedangnya ke arahku?" Naruto menyeringai kecil.

Benar. Beberapa kali sudah Sasuke menghadang Naruto namun tak ada tindakan berarti dari sang pangeran untuk membalasnya. Tapi Hinata mengira itu karena Naruto sedang terlalu mabuk atau memang tidak mau repot.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Bukan pertanyaan namun selanjutnya direspon Naruto dengan jawaban.

"Karena aku pernah berdiri di posisimu, Hinata," ujar Naruto lembut. "Aku pernah mencintai seseorang yang mereka bilang tidak seharusnya kucintai. Pernah kukatakan padamu, bukan?"

Hinata masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya, ia membiarkan desir angin mengisi jeda tanpa kata yang terjadi antara keduanya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh saat berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu, Hinata. Itu artinya aku bersungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu berbahagia dengan pilihanmu. Dengan Sasuke."

Rahang Hinata mengeras, nama Sasuke kembali menampar kesadarannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

"Apa maksudmu omong kosong? Aku berkata jujur!" tanya Naruto agak tak sabar. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kau temui Sasuke!"

"Kubilang hentikan! Apapun ini, bukanlah hal yang bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan lelucon, Naruto," Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak agar tak mengganggu sang putra.

"Aku tidak bercanda," Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, mencoba mengatakan dengan matanya bahwa ia serius. "Sasuke tertangkap dan ditawan oleh pasukan ayahku. Dan aku membebaskannya, diam-diam tentu saja," Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Tidak... kau... pasti bohong."

Seringai Naruto semakin melebar. "Jika kau tak mempercayaiku, kau bisa melihatnya langsung. Kusimpulkan tugasku selesai sekarang. Dia ada di tepi sungai."

Hinata masih berkedip dalam keraguan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Itu sampai Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Aki dari pelukan Hinata ke rengkuhannya sendiri.

"Pergilah," ujar Naruto dengan senyum tulus sebelum Hinata sempat memprotes tindakannya kemudian memberikan perhatiannya pada bayi yang kini ia gendong.

Hinata berkedip dua kali meragu sebelum akhirnya menuruti Naruto dan berjalan cepat ke arah sungai. Kecemasan kan keraguan belum mau meninggalkan raga dan jiwanya. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya seakan ingin meledak kala ia semakin mendekati sungai.

Jantungnya berdetak dalam pacu yang tak karuan, membuat nafasnya tersengal. Dan disana, di bawah sinar senja, ia mendapati siluet seseorang di tepian sungai. Tangan sosok itu bergerak terangkat, melempar kerikil atau apapun itu ke dalam air.

Hinata tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengenali figur yang kini membelakanginya itu. Hinata belum melihat wajahnya hingga entah ia belum mendapati perubahan pada sosok itu selain surai kelamnya. Rambut Sasuke sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir Hinata melihatnya, tapi Hinata yakin lelaki di hadapannya masihlah lelaki yang Hinata cintai di waktu yang lalu hingga sekarang.

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Hinata ragu, nyaris berbisik namun tetap dapat didengar oleh lelaki itu.

Sasuke menengok dan seketika berdiri. Oniksnya lebih jelas terlihat saat kelopak matanya lebih melebar menampilkan binar kerinduan.

"Hinata!"

 **-/-END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A bit mind-playing, sorry. But that's all.**

 **Masih menggantung? Ya, memang, tapi saya lebih suka kalo disebut open ending. Karena saya rasa akhir disini berpotensi untuk buka babak baru yang bisa jadi keadaan apapun untuk kedepannya. *At least we know sasuke is still alive hhehee /plakk***

 **Beberapa review final chap yang semalam saya publish somehow makes me think like 'I messed things up, big times, didn't I?'. Saya merasa berkhianat karena ngasih ending yang gitu hhehe. Then again I don't what else I can do.**

 **Untuk sequel, I don't think I'm able to make that. Saya masih amatir banget, dan hampir semua cerita yang saya tulis (dan bisa selesai) itu ide yang udah ke-set garis besar awal-akhirnya. Saya ini anaknya paling ngga bisa nyelesaiin plot yang ngga bener-bener saya dalami hhuhu...**

 **Buat saya bikin sequel artinya bikin cerita baru, butuh set baru juga konflik baru, dan untuk fic ini saya ngga terlalu menggambarkan kehidupan mereka setelah reuni (ada sih satu dua bayangan, tapi ngga kebayang buat ngembanginnya). So, sorry, no sequel from me.**

 **Jadi mohon maafkan yang kecewa dengan gantungan yang saya sajikan *bow .**

 **Tapi... kalo ada diantara readers yang sekiranya punya ide atau niat untuk buat cerita lanjutan sendiri berdasar ending fic ini, you're allowed to, just let me know first, inbox me. Dan mungkin saya bisa bantu-bantu sedikit sebagai beta-readers hhehehe~~~**

 **And wow... ternyata panjang curhatan saya ini ngalahin panjang isi ceritanya *plakk :v**

 **Anyway, as always, thanks so much for always looking for this story. You guys are awesome!**

 **Byee toodlesss~~~ ^^**


End file.
